Elements Of Den-O
by D3ADPOOLK1d
Summary: It was just meant to be a what if, and now here I am in a world with floating islands and weird creatures everywhere. Good thing I have my own little weird creatures as well so Ore Sanjou?
1. Ore Sanjou

**A/N: HI READER**

 **This is my new story now, and in this I shall crossover Kamen Rider Den-O with Skylanders. Now you may ask 'why are you crossing these two over?' Well whoever you are asking such a question, I wanted to cross these two because the Imagin are all about imagination, and what was the latest Skylanders game about…IMAGINATION! So it just makes sense!**

 **I'm also going to try something different, instead of writing a male OC I'm having my Den-O be female.**

 **And if you're new here, why not check out my other stories. RWBY Build A Legend, and Kamen Duellist GX.**

 **But anyway, it's time to start Elements of Den-O.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Skylanders or Kamen Rider Den-O, I do however own any OC Imagin that appear.**

 **WRITER FORM!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: SKYLANDS, WE HAVE ARRIVED!

* * *

"Go on get the final hit on him Sammy!" I playfully yell to little brother, just as the boss we're fighting was at the lowest health possible.

"I got him sis, go Spyro!" Sammy defeated the boss, and we Yay in triumph. Our celebrating was interrupted when my dad knocked, and opened my bedroom door. "Sammy, your mom's here to pick you up."

"But I want to stay with Amy." He protests.

"I know you do kiddo, but she's visiting you next week, you can continue playing with her then. Come on then, time to go."

Sammy looked at me before going. "Sibling hug?"

"Sibling hug." I smile at him, before giving him a big sister hug. He leaves and I them begin the clean-up of all the toys scattered all over my room.

Oh I should introduce myself. I'm Amy, Amy Robinson. I'm a fourteen year girl with brown hair and green eyes. I wear a black hoodie jacket over a green shirt, and black trousers, with blue shoes.

The boy who just left is my little brother Sammy, who's eight. The reason he just left is because our parents are divorced, with me living with my dad while Sammy lives with my mom.

The game we were playing was one of my personal favourites, Skylanders Imaginators. A game which uses small plastic toys and a base called The Portal of Power to make the toys appear in the game. Though the games were originally meant as a birthday present for me, Sammy just loves playing it with me.

I cleaned up the rest of the Skylanders on the floor, when I look at a specific one I have on the shelf. It's not really a Skylander, it's from this Japanese game called Summon Ride, my aunt mistook it but I still kept it. It's this armoured guy doing like a kick pose. I looked it up on the internet, and I think this guy was called a Kamen Rider.

"Well the two games are basically the same." I walk over to the shelf that has the figure on. "Wonder what would happen if I put you on the portal." I take the little armoured man and place him on the Portal. Nothing happened.

"Oh, that sucks. I didn't really expect anything though." I went to continue the clean-up, when the sound of sparks made me look back at the portal. Static was covering the figure, while the Portal flashed red, blue, yellow, purple, and white.

I un-plugged the cord of the Portal's cable from the Xbox, but it was still flashing. Now I'm beginning to panic.

I went to grab the figure and take it off the Portal, but it just shocked me the second my fingers touched it. My head began to get dizzy, and I kept hearing the same words repeat themselves in my head.

 **"Momo Ura Kin Ryuu Sieg. Momo Ura Kin Ryuu Sieg."**

I soon blacked out, but not before hearing one last word. **"Den-O."**

* * *

In an unknown place.

Four small figures were standing around an unconscious Amy, looking a little worried.

 **"Ya guys think she'll be okay?"**

 **"I don't know Senpai, but she is breathing. Dimension travel isn't good for the body."**

 **"Hm, what do you think bear?"**

 **"Zzzzzzzz…."**

The first voice growled and smacked the sleeping one up the head.

 **"Wha-who?!"**

 **"I said, do you think she'll be okay?!"**

 **"I dunno."**

 **"Of course you don't, you stupid bear."**

 **"Oh! How about we poke her with a stick?"**

 **"What?! No! Throw that thing away you brat!"**

 **"Ugh fine, Baka Momotaros."**

Momotaros was red from head to toe with red armour that had black markings on it. On his waist is belt with a silver peach on it. His shoulder pads have spikes on them, and his face looks like that of an Oni, with silver teeth, black eyes and long red horns.

 **"Shut it you snot nosed brat!"** He growled.

 **"Say turtle, where are we anyway?"**

The turtle, or Urataros as his real name was, was donned mostly in blue armour that looked like carapace in some parts. On each of his shoulder was a single grey hexagon plate. His face was closely resembling to that of a turtle. His eyes were bright orange.

 **"I don't know Kin-Chan, looks like some sort of meadow or something."** Urataros answers.

Kintaros has a muscled body, and was wearing a jacket with fuzzy lining. His head was halfway covered with a type of mask that had a horn and a visor. His legs and arms were muscular, and he has boots on. He's mostly gold, and has axe blades on his shoulder.

 **"Hmmm."**

 **"Hey, let's not forget the fucking floating islands!"** Momotaros pointed to the multiple floating islands in the distance.

 **"Yes that is odd indeed-AH RYUU-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T POKE HER WITH THAT STICK! IT'S DANGEROUS!"** Urataros screams to the last figure.

Finally there was Ryuutaros. He looked to wear a large purple trench coat which had a black designs on it. He was wearing white gloves, purple trouser, and purple boots. He has fins on his shoulders and the top of his head. His head was dragon like, with whiskers and horns. He has long purple hair, and a pair of headphones on.

 **"Eh? But it's taking too long!"** Ryuu complained as he continues to poke Amy. **"Poke, poke."**

 **"Didn't I say to throw that thing away?!"** Momo yelled to him.

 **"Baka Momotaros! Make me!"** Momotaros slaps him across the head. **"Fine."** Ryuutaros throws the stick away.

"Uh…."

 **"Everyone, she's starting to wake up!"** Kintaros called.

* * *

What the hell happened to me? I remember trying to take that weird toy off the Portal, and then I blacked out.

 **"Oi, Amy. Wake up."** Whose voice is that?

I slowly push myself up, rubbing my head to ease the pain. When I open my eyes, and see four weird looking monster things. The first is red and looks like a demon, the second's blue and looks like a walking turtle shell, the third's gold or yellow and looks like he's wearing one of those costumes you'd see a WWE wrestler wear, and the last is purple and looks like a dancer from the 80s.

 **"Yo."** The red one says.

 **"How are you Amy?"** The blue one asks.

 **"Greetings Amy-Dono!"** The yellow bows.

 **"Hi!"** The Purple one waves.

'What are these things? Why are they so small? Where am I?'

I look around my surrounding area, which looks really familiar. There's just a bunch of floating island, and an abundance of sheep everywhere.

 **"Oi! Answer us will ya!"** I look back to the red chibi, and boot him in the face before scooting to the edge of the small island we're on "Stay away you small demon!"

 **"EH?! Demon! I'll tell you now, my design is a mix of a peach AND of a demon!"** I move back another inch or so, and my hand slips off the edge, with the rest of my body following.

I fell maybe a few inches, before I felt four pairs of small hands grab my legs. I soon get pulled up, and see that those weird chibi things saved me. "You guys…..saved me?" I ask them as they fully pull me up.

 **"Of course we did."** The red one answered. **"We can't just let our new partner die."**

I stand up and look at the four. "New partner?"

 **"Yeah. You are the new partner of the Taros Bros!"** The purple one cheered.

"Taros Bros?"

 **"You never heard of us? Okay, time for introductions guys. I'm Momotaros."** He says pointing to himself.

 **"You can call me Urataros."** He says resting his arm on his other, looking like a thinking position.

 **"I am Kintaros, and together out new partnership will make others cry!"** He cracks his neck with his fist.

 **"And I'm Ryuutaros! The cute one."** He holds up a peace sign.

 **"** Wait a moment, Momo Ura Kin Ryuu. I heard those name right before I was transported here."

 **"You did?"** Ura asked.

"Yeah, but there was another name as well. Someone called Sieg."

 **"Oh the chicken winged bastard. That's a problem, cause we haven't seen him since we got here."** Momo said, although not sounding very concerned.

"I mean, shouldn't we look for him? Isn't he your friend?" I ask them. The four look at each other before making a sort off 'meh' noise. **"I mean, he kinda is and kinda isn't."** Ura answered. **"But what I'm wondering is where we are."**

 **"Yeah. Why are there so many floating islands here?!"** Momo exclaimed. **"And how did we get here?!"**

"It's Skylands." The Taros look at me confused. **"Skylands?"** They all ask.

"Skylands is the main setting of the Skylanders series. Lying at the very centre of the universe, it is a magical world in another dimension that contains an endless expanse of clouds with large and small floating islands; each with its own world. Skylands is also home to its greatest protectors, the Skylanders."

" _You'd be right young Rider."_ An echoed voice says, startling us all. We look to the side and saw a giant spirit head of an old man with a long white beard and horned helmet. "Master Eon?" What does he mean Rider?

" _Greetings, young Rider, I have been waiting for you. I am Eon, your guide in this world."_

 **"Guide?"** Ryuu asks him. **"To this Skylands place?"**

" _Yes, as young Amy just described, this is Skylands a world of magic and fantasy. And yet in a world like this, evil still exist."_

"Kaos?" I guess.

" _Yes. As well as a new evil. Creature who wish to ruin the past using the imagination of all."_

 **"The Imagin."** Momo growls.

" _That is why you five have been summoned. To fight this new evil, a new hero must be born."_ The was a light that momentarily blinded us, and when it cleared, we saw a silver belt with a circler middle that had a pattern of a side way V, making it look like train tracks. On the side are ten buttons, only four of them coloured. One red, one blue, one yellow, and one purple.

 **"The Den-O Belt?!"** The Taros gasped. **"How did you get this?!"** Eon didn't answer, but only continued his explanation. _"Use this, as well as the Taros to become the hero we need. Become Kamen Rider Den-O. You will need to make your way to the Skylander Academy, there you will find new allies. Good luck young Rider."_ And with that, he disappeared. **"Oi! Get back here you old man! ANSWER US! WHY ARE WE SMALL?!"** Momo screams at nothing.

Den-O? That's the name I heard after the Taros' names. But what does it mean?

 **"What do we do now Amy?"** Ryuu asks, tugging on my trousers. **"Where do we go?"**

"I guess we start walking." I pick up the Den-O belt, and the Taros follow me through the meadow. "So….why not tell me a little bit about yourselves?"

 **"Wait, you know nothing about us?"** Momo asks, I'm guessing with a raised eyebrow. I can't really tell. "No. Not a clue."

 **"So how are you our new partner if you nothing of Kamen Rider Den-O?"** Kin asks, holding Ryuu's hand like a child.

"Well I did have this figure from a game called Summon Ride. My aunt mistook it for a Skylander as a birthday present. I never had a way to play with it, so I just kept it."

 **"I see."** Ura puts a hand to his chin in thought. **"Well in that case, I'm mostly known as the lady's man of the four. A really charmer."**

 **"More like a perverted turtle."** Momo joked

 **"Senpai!"**

 **"I am the main strength of the four of us."** Kin says. **"And I make any opponents cry!"** He cracks his neck again.

 **"I'm the cutest and everyone's favourite of the four. I like animals, and drawing, and playing with my bubble gun. Speaking of which, where'd I put that?"** He looks in the pockets in his trench coat. **"Aw, I can't find it."**

 **"We'll buy you a new one if we find a place that sells them."** Momo sighs.

 **"Yay!"**

Momo then looks to me. **"I'm basically the leader of the group, I was the first Imagin to partner up with Ryotaro, the original Den-O, and we were quite the team back then."** He almost sounded sad about it. **"That was till these three came along heh-heh."**

"What was this Ryotaro guy like?"

 **"Super unlucky."** Ura answered. **"Every bad thing that happened to him was because of some sort of bad luck."**

 **"He was also super kind."** Kin added. **"He would try to help anyone even if they didn't ask for it."**

 **"He would also forgive anyone who he thought would deserve a second chance."** Ryuu also said. **"Take me for example. I tried to kill him."**

"Okay." I giggled, finding these guys funnier every second.

 **"Is that a town?"** I squinted my eyes, and yes, there was a town. But then I noticed smoke rising from some of the buildings. "Oh no, there's a fire!" I took off running towards the town, the Taros running as fast as they can with their stubby legs.

When I make it to the town, I see it is total chaos. Houses and other buildings are ablaze with the townsfolk running away. The townsfolk are these sorta animal people called Mabu, they're mostly peaceful, unless you count that one adventure pack where you go into a mirror dimension where they're bad.

But the things attacking them are these green skinned elves wearing ninja like garments only showing their eyes. In their hands is a pointy spear. I think these guys are Drow Spearmen, I forget because they haven't appeared since the first game.

 **"What the hell is going on here?!"** Momo asks, running to my side as well as the other three Taros.

"These Mabu are being attacked by Drow, can you guys fight?" They looked at me for a second before pulling out chibi sized weapons. Momo had a sword, Ura had a staff, Kin had an axe, and a Ryuu had a type of gun. The four then charge at the Drow. "You could have just said yes." I mutter.

"Help!" I looked to the source of the yelling, and see a child Mabu pinned under some rubble. "Don't worry, I'm coming!" I run up to the child, and start to lift the rubble. "I don't know how long I can hold this! Move when you can!" The child crawled out and ran to what I'm guessing was his parents.

I drop the rubble and massage my hands. "Ow." I see how the Taros were doing. "Oh no." They're not doing so well.

It's like the Drow are toying with them, laughing and everything. 'They're two small to do anything! There's gotta be something I can do.' I look to the belt I have in my hand, and remember Eon's words.

"Use this, as well as the Taros to become the hero we need. Become Kamen Rider Den-O. Well, here goes something!" I swing the belt around my, having it attach to support it on my wait. It made an activation noise, and I felt some extra weight in my hoodie pocket. Pulling it out, I see that it looks like a train pass. "Now how does this thing work?"

I slowly move the pass across the circler middle, making it glow for a moment. The next thing that happened was really confusing.

Armour was suddenly building itself from little pixels. The body suit was black with some silver on the legs and arms. The chest has some sliver armour on the upper area. And the helmet was black with a silver train track going down.

"What…what is this?" All the Drow and the Taros look at me in shock. Then one of the Drow pointed their spear at me. "That's the one Lord Kaos warned us about! Capture the Den-O!" The Drow charge at me with their spears ready.

Being the type of person I am, I ran. What do you want from me, I don't know how to fight? The Spearmen surround me. One of them goes to slash me with his spear. I duck covering my head, and he accidently hit one of the other Spearmen. "Watch where you're swinging that thing!" Seeing that they're distracted, I seek away unnoticed. "She's getting away!" I got noticed.

I face the spears pointed at my face, and grab a stick from a fallen tree to defend myself. "Come at me!" With about nine quick slashes, my stick turn to a twig. "He-he, can I rephrase that?" Their attacks impacted, sending sparks off the suit.

One last attack sent me into a burning building, and some debris fall on me. **"Oi Amy! What are you doing?! Fight back!"** Momo yells at me. "I don't know how to fight! I've never done anything like this before!"

 **"Wait, you haven't?** I push the debris off and Momo come running up to me. **"Push the red button!"**

"What?"

 **"Push the red button dammit!"** I get startled a bit by his yelling, and look over the belt for the red button. "Oh! There!" I press the button, and electric keyboard music starts to play. "Now what?"

 **"Just relax and let me do the work!"** He turns transparent and enters me! I lost all control of my body, as if I was possessed.

'What's going on?' I feel like I can't even talk.

 **"Like I said, just relax and let me do the work. Henshin!"** He takes the pass and swipes it again.

 **(Insert: Double Action Sword Form)**

 **SWORD FORM!**

Six pieces of armour appeared from nowhere, and attach to the suit I'm already wearing. The colour of the extra armour is red and a mask slides down the helmet. The mask splits to look like a sliced peach, but also kinda looks like devil eyes.

 **"Ore….Sanjou!"** Momo says, striking a pose. 'Orange and juice?' **"What? No! Ore Sanjou. Don't you know any Japanese kid?"** 'No, I'm British.' **"Oh yeah, I forgot."**

Momo then turned to the Drow, who were looking a little scared. **"Listen here! From start to finish, I'm at a climax!"** He takes two pieces from the belt and attaching them together. He throws the piece into the air before taking the other two pieces and attaching them just as the combined piece comes down, making a sword. **"Now then. Let's go! Go! Go!"** Momo charged to the Spearmen with excitement. **"Ha-ha-ha!"**

One of the Drow try to slash at him, but Momo parried with his blade before punching him in the face. He then slashes the Drow across chest, making him disappear. **"Holy crap! I didn't want to kill him!"**

'You didn't. They wouldn't just kill the bad guys in a kid's game. You only defeated him.'

 **"Okay? Then what are these colourful balls?"**

'EXP, you use them to level up.'

 **"Levelling up is a different Rider entirely. But I guess it won't hurt to try."** He reached over to the ball, and it got sucked into my body. **"Ugh, tingly."** He laughed.

 **"Baka Momo! Take care of these elf people!"** Ryuu yells from the side line. Wait, how'd he get popcorn?

 **"Yeah I know brat!"** More Drow attack Momo, who counter attacks each one, collecting EXP on the way.

 **"Senpai! You're on fire!"** Ura calls out.

 **"I know I am. I'm doing great!"** 'NO! He means you're LITERALLY on fire!' Momo looks at the hand holding his sword.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** Momo starts panicking. He ran around the town screaming, waving his arm to try to put out the fire. 'Stop drop and roll!'

Momo drops his sword and starts to roll around the floor. **"Why won't it go out?! Why doesn't it hurt?"** He stopped screaming. 'It doesn't hurt?' **"No, it feels almost natural."**

'It could be your element.' **"Element?"** 'In the game, every Skylander is placed into one of ten elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Life, Undead, Magic, Tech, Light, and Dark. So I guess yours is Fire.'

 **"Oh. Now let's see what I can really do."** Momo grabbed his sword, as the fire moved to the blade. He did a horizontal slash and sent an arch of fire to incoming Drow, instantly defeating them. **"Cool. No, hot."**

More Drow attempted to slash at Momo, who in turn either dodged or countered with his own blade. He even made use of his fire attack. **"It's time for the finisher!"** 'Finisher?'

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Momo swiped the pass again, making red sparks cover the sword, and having the blade detach. **"Hissatsu .Ore no Hissatsu waza….."** Momo swung the handle of the sword sideways, having the blade follow, hitting the Drow. He then rose the hand. **"Extreme Slash, Part 1!"** He slammed the handle downwards, and the blade on the remaining Drow, causing an explosion.

 **(End song)**

Out of the explosion, one or two Spearmen ran away "Lord Kaos will know about this!" With that they were gone.

 **"Yeah, and don't come back!"** Momo cheered.

 **"Why did you get to fight and not me?"** Ryuu complained, trying to reach for the purple button.

 **"Don't even try brat. I'm tall now! Ha-ha!"** 'Momo, stop bullying him.' Momo groans, and takes off the belt. He leaves my body and returns to chibi form. "Wow, what a rush."

We heard cheering, and saw the Mabu were clapping and congratulating us. **"What are these things?"** Momo asks.

"They're Mabu. They populate most of Skylands." One of the Mabu, I'm guessing the Mayor or something like that, walked up to us. "We thank you for saving us brave warrior. Please, if there is anything you need, just ask us and we will give it to you."

I heard my, and the Taros' stomach growl. "Well we could do with something to eat. Maybe that and a place to stay."

"Consider it done! Tonight we shall have a feast for our new hero!" The townsfolk and the Taros cheered, and made their way to a big hall in the centre of town. I stayed behind and looked at them belt and pass in my hands. "Hero huh?"

 **"Oi Amy!"** I look up from my thoughts to see the Taros walking up to me. **"Aren't you coming? We get a feast!"**

"Yeah, I'm coming." The Taros run off and I follow them to the hall.

* * *

In the shadows of one of the buildings, someone was watching Amy and the Taros. She was hidden by shadows, so her features were unseen. All that was seen was her white eyes. "This isn't good. I better tell Ray." She disappeared in a puff of grassy green smoke.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!" A short man in a black cloak yelled at the two surviving Spearmen.

"We're sorry Lord Kaos, we were outmatched. The Den-O and her Imagin were too strong." One of the Spearmen pleaded. "If we were given more troops we could…."

"More troops!" Kaos yelled. "You two have failed me, not meet your doom!" Kaos shot dark magic at the two Spearmen, defeating them. "Fools."

 **"Worry not Lord Kaos."** Kaos looked to the shadows, just as two figures walked out. One had leather armour, with a hood covering his face, only showing two red eyes. The other looked like Momotaros, but was human sized. He was mostly black with red marking going over his body.

"Ah Negataros, Gaoh. How goes the operation?"

" **Splendid my Lord."** Negataros answered, whilst Gaoh said nothing. **"Our Imagin have reached all over Skylands. And are finding contracts as we speak."**

"Excellent! And Gaoh, are we close to finding the ultimate weapon?" Gaoh only nodded. Not saying anything. "Good." Kaos grinned evilly, and began to laugh evilly.

* * *

 **A/N: There we go. This is now a thing. And yes I know, the small Imagin thing was taken from Remnant's Climax. I just wanted to do because it would make the Taros look cute.**

 **Now then if you want to ask questions don't hesitate, I shall answer.**

 **Till then.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	2. Omae Boku Ni Tsuraretemiru

**A/N: HI READER**

 **Well the first chapter went well didn't it?**

 **I'm happy you guys are liking Amy as the main character, and the humour caused by the Taros so far.**

 **But now we're going to have to reel some action in this chapter.**

 **WRITER FORM!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: KAOS, MIND IF WE REEL YOU IN?

* * *

"This feast is great!" I beam with a mouth full of food. **"These cookies are great!"** Ryuu just shoves more cookies into his mouth. **"This pudding is great!"** Momo has gone through maybe about 20 cups of pudding. **"The ladies are great."** Ura seems to be flirting with some female Mabu, and failing. I'm not one to judge. **"Zzzzzzzz…"** And Kin is sleeping again.

"We're happy you enjoy it." The mayor said to me. "Our heroes only deserve the best we can offer."

"Really, you don't have to keep calling us that. We have names. I'm Amy, the red demon is Momotaros, the blue turtle is Urataros, the yellow sleepy bear is Kintaros, and the purple childlike wonder is Ryuutaros."

"Well we thank you for saving our little town." **"Say, why were those guys attacking your town anyway?"** Ura asks him, after the girls he was flirting with left. **"You don't seem like that much of a popular town."**

The mayor sighed. "It's been like this in other towns as well. The Drow armies just show up expecting us to give us money, either that or they start destroying things. But since you came here we don't have to worry anymore."

 **"*Muffled noises.*"** I hear from Ryuutaros. "Ryuu, swallow." Ryuu gulps down the food in his mouth. **"But aren't we meant to go to some school?"**

"School?" The mayor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He means the Skylander Academy." I answer. "Master Eon told us to find our way there."

"Well Skylander Academy is a far ways away. The best way to get there would be by airship. But I'm sad to say we don't have any here."

 **"That is a concern."** Ura spoke up. **"Is there any place nearby that would have an airship?"**

"Well lucky for you there is an air dock about ten miles north of here. When you get there, you're looking for a pilot named Flynn." Wait. Flynn as in Captain Flynn? The funniest character in all of Skylanders? This is going to get good. "But I'd recommend that you stay here for the night, the woods on the way to the docks get pretty dangerous at night. So you're welcome to stay at one of our inns."

"We'd like that, right guys?" I look at the Taros and see that all four of them are fast asleep. I pick all of them up, holding them cradle style, and fallow the mayor to one of the inns

* * *

Somewhere else.

"So you're telling me that this armoured girl saved a town of Mabu from some Drow?" A purple dragon asked a green skinned elf ninja.

"Yes! I'm being serious here Spyro! I think she may have been the Den-O." Spyro looked shocked from what she said.

"You really think so? This could really be important Stealth Elf."

"I know so. Now we need to tell Ray."

"He's not here." A new voice said. This one came from a werewolf holding a bone harp. "Ray went out with Trigger Happy, Trap Shadow, and Eye Brawl on a mission." He told them.

"Do you know when they'll be back Wolfgang?" Stealth Elf asked him.

"I don't sorry. But if this girl is the Den-O Master Eon told us about, then we could just send a small team to go get her." Wolfgang suggested.

"That could work." Spyro agreed. "I'll take Roller Brawl and Ro-Bow with me. Stealth Elf, you can come along to, so then we know what she looks like.

"Sounds good." She replied.

"Hey what about me?" Wolfgang asked. "Shouldn't Skylands' greatest musician lend his skills as well?"

"You know the rules Wolfgang. Without a Portal Master, only four Skylanders can go on missions." Stealth Elf told him.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Well I'm going off to train my next class of Bow Slingers." Wolfgang leaves, playing some cords on his harp bow, which sounded more like a guitar.

"Alright then, we'll leave first thing tomorrow." Spyro ordered and Stealth Elf nodded in agreement.

* * *

This inn isn't half bad.

We were given a pretty good room, and a bed each for all five of us. They're really comfortable.

 **"This is the life."** Momo sighed happily with a cup of coffee in his hand.

 **"Remember Momo no Ji, we're not staying here forever. We're leaving tomorrow."** Kin says, before falling asleep on his bed.

 **"Don't call me that you stupid bear! Bear? Ugh he fell asleep. Might as well join him."** Momo chugs down his coffee, and climbs under his covers.

 **"Nighty night!"** Ryuu falls asleep, snoring very loudly. I get up from my bed and head to the door.

 **"Where are you going Amy?"** Ura asks, getting off his bed and following. "Just going for a late night stroll. I'm still a little awoken." **"Oh, I'll come with you then. Just in case something tries attacking you."**

We leave the inn and have a wonder around the town. "The stars look beautiful don't they Ura?" **"They are. Though the constellations are odd looking."** Yeah now that I look at them, one of them is literally a hot dog.

 **"Amy, do you think going to the Academy is a good idea? I mean, what can it give to help us in stopping Kaos and the Imagin?"**

"Well Eon did say we'd find allies there. And don't forget Ura, the Skylanders have been fighting Kaos for a long time, so we could use their experience." Ura hummed in thought, and we then heard a rustling coming from the bushes. **"Hello? Is someone there?"** Ura inches closer to the bush...only for a small rodent to crawl out. **"Whew. Well that's a relief."**

He then gets dog piled by about ten purple things. "Greebles!" I said in alarm. _"AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"_ I know that high pitch shrill of a voice anywhere. Turning around, I see the giant blue floating head of Kaos. _"Foolish Rider!"_ He states. _"Do you really think someone as weak as you can defeat the mighty Kaos?! K! A! O! S!"_ He really is dramatic.

"What do you want now Kaos? We already defeated your Drow, so now what? You got another over complicated plan?"

" _Oh I'll tell you what! You have a special something that I need for a very INGENIOUS plan! So if you'd kindly hand over the belt. I promise you will have a quick and painless doom. What do ya say?"_

"Yeah I'm going to have to say no thank you to that. Ura, let's go!" **"I am stuck under ten weird purple things! How am I supposed to get out of this?!"** "Can't you just possess me like Momo can?" **"Oh yeah."** Ura turned transparent, and passed through the Greebles before entering me. I then notice some….changes to say the least. For some reason I have glasses now, and I got a blue streak in my hair. **"You lot should really learn to keep your hands to yourself."** He told the Greebles.

" _Ugh! You guys really need to step up your game. I didn't bring you back into employment just to get defeated again. Just get her!"_ The Greebles got up from their dog pile, and readied their weapons. Which were small machetes.

'Let's do this Ura.' **"Okay Amy."** Ura reaches for the Den-O Belt. **"Amy, where's the Den-O Belt?"** 'Oh my bad, I left it in the inn room.' **"Why would you leave the only thing we can use to protect ourselves with in the inn room?!"** 'I thought we were just going on a leisurely walk!'

The Greebles run towards us, swinging their machetes like crazy people. When one of them got close enough, Ura kicked it in the face. The other Greebles tried slashing him, and they weren't doing a very good job. **"Are these the best minions you could afford Kaos?"** He taunted. 'They may be weak, but they hard to beat to in groups.' This was proven when two of them attacked at the same time. Ura was able to dodge one of the blades but the other cut through my jacket and cut my skin, drawing a small bit of blood. 'Ow!' **"Sorry Amy, I wasn't able to dodge in time."** He clutches the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

" _HA! HA I say! Why not change into your 'super cool armour' Ms Den-O? Or are you nothing but a coward!"_ Now he's crossed the line! 'Ura go punch that stupid blue head in the face!' **"I can't really do anything without the Den-O Belt."**

The sound of clunking was heard behind us, and we dodged just in time when two metal fists came pounding the ground. When we looked to see what it was, it was a bigger Greeble in iron armour.

'Oh crud, a Greeble Ironclad.' **"And they're bad how exactly?"** 'They're shielded until they attack.' **"So we run?"** 'We run.' Ura complied and ran from the Greebles. _"EH?! What are you idiots doing?! After them!"_

Ura continued running, looking back at some points to make sure the Greebles weren't getting closer. **"We can't do anything without the belt."** 'Can it like teleport to my hand or something?' **"What? No. That's just stupid."** 'Well can't we communicate the others somehow?'

 **'*Yawn* What do you guys want?'**

'What was that?' **"It was Senpai's voice. This must mean you can communicate with them!"** 'Momo if you can hear me, we need you to bring us the Den-O Belt. Kaos is attacking us.' **'Eh? You guys are fighting and you didn't invite us?! We're on our way!'**

'Okay, Momo and the others should be here soon.' **"We might need them sooner."** 'Why'?' **"Because we just ran into a dead end."** True to his word, we had a wall in front of us.

" _Now you have nowhere to run foolish Rider. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

'Ura, how long do you think we'll last?' **"My good guess, about five minutes."** 'Well might as well go out with a bang!' One of the Greebles came closer, swinging its machete.

 **"Here I come to save the day!"** Just then a purple chibi jumped atop the Greeble and landed in front of us. **"Ore Sanjou!"** Momo and Kin also came running through. **"Don't steal my catchphrase Brat!"** He then threw the Den-O Belt to me and Ura. **"Catch!"**

Ura caught the belt, and did a spin to put it on. **"Thanks Senpai. Shall we Amy?"** 'Do it Ura. No one calls me a coward and lives!' **"That's kinda scary. But I like that."** Ura pressed the blue button on the belt, making it play an aquatic tune. **"Henshin!"**

 **(Insert: Double Action Rod form)**

 **ROD FORM!**

The base amour, which I was told was called Plat Form, was made first. Then six pieces of armour connect, but this time blue instead of red. The armour was thicker, and looked like a turtle shell. The mask slides down the helmet, it's also blue and looks like a turtle shell, and has orange eyes and silver antenna.

'Wait, I thought the suit was red?' **"That's only when Senpai is in control. When I am, it's blue. When Kin-Chan is, it's yellow. And when Ryuu-Chan is, it's purple. Now then Kaos, Greebles, Omae...Boku Ni Tsuraretemiru?"**

" _Defeat them!"_ Kaos yells to the Greebles. 'Think you guys can handle the regular Greebles while me and Ura take care of the Ironclad?' I ask them telepathically.

 **"Heh, these guys are our size. We can take them."** Momo said confidently, as he and the others took out their chibi sized weapons. And Ura takes the DenGasher, is what I was told it was called, and makes a rod harpoon out of it.

Ura jumped over the weaker Greebles, while the other Taros charged at them. He stabbed his harpoon into the Ironclad's armoured chest. The Ironclad grabbed the harpoon, and threw us over its head. When Ura landed, he dropped his harpoon. **"Tough guy huh?"**

The Ironclad charges again, throwing his fist into a punch. Ura ducked under the punch and elbowed him in the back. Ura grunted, as he shook his arm to ease the pain. He tired kicking the Ironclad, who only blocked with his armoured arms.

The armoured Greeble threw his fists to slam us. Ura rolled away and the Ironclad got his arms stuck in the ground. 'He's stuck. Hit him now Ura!' He ran towards the Greeble, picking up the DenGasher on the way. Ura whacked it on the head, making a bonk noise. He then started to slash the Ironclad across the chest. **"My attacks aren't doing anything against his armour."** Ura said in frustration.

The Ironclad growled in annoyance before it backhanded us into the small stream by the town. **"This isn't going well."** He sighs getting back up, shaking some of the water off. The Greeble Ironclad was about to join us, but he stopped just before he reached the river. **"He's not coming in?"** 'The metal would rust if any of the water got on his armour. If we could splash it on him somehow, we might win!' **"How could I do that?"** I then noticed some of the water from the river was slivering its way up his harpoon. **"Well that's not something you'd see every day."** He joked. 'I guess your element is water then.' **"Then this guy's all washed up."** Ura started spinning his harpoon, firing multiple shots of water in the Ironclad's direction.

When the shots impacted, the metal on the Greebles' armour started to turn brown and rust. 'So what do you say before your finisher?' **"Time to fillet the fish."**

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Blue energy flowed to the edge of Ura's harpoon. He then threw the harpoon to the Ironclad, which turned into a blue hexagon? **"Solid Attack!"** Ura ran to the Ironclad and did a jump kick, shattering the hexagon and sending the Ironclad a few metres before he exploded.

 **(End song)**

 **"Done and done."** 'We should probably check on the others.' **"Yeah, you're right."** Ura began to walk back to the other Taros, picking up his harpoon and EXP on the way.

When we got back, Ura jumped out of my body, and the armour vanished when I took the belt off. When we saw the three, Momo was standing atop a mountain of Greebles laughing manically. Ryuu was picking up a lot of the EXP, just playing with them like a basketball. Kin was adding more bodies to the pile, throwing them on disrespectfully.

"What happened here guys?" I ask letting out a small laugh.

 **"What does it look like? We kicked their ass!"** Momo cheers.

 **"Even at this size, our combined strength made them cry!"** Kin stomped the ground, getting into a sumo pose.

 **"It was fun! I got to shoot so many of them! Bang! Bang!"** Ryuu happily said. **"Did you kill the metal one?"**

"Took him out with only a little problem." And Ura only shrugged. "Anyway we should really get some rest. We got to get up and ready to get to the docks tomorrow." The Taros nodded before we made our way back to our inn room.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Bodies laid on the burning ground, thankfully they were only machines known as the Arkeyans. Four figures walked away from the battle field. The first is an orange Gremlin with a long tongue and two golden guns. The second was a purple and blue humanoid panther wearing something the type of thing a hunter would wear. The third was bigger than the other three, he had a black armoured body and an eye ball for a head.

The last figure was the only normal looking one. He was human wearing the sort of thing you'd see a mage wear. He's got leather gloves that go to his elbows, and a small cape. His hair is black and he has blue eyes. "This is the place guys. It's here we find the Fire Stone." He said, looking at the temple atop the hill.

"Ye-ha-ha-ha! It was a real challenge with those Arkeyans everywhere!" The gremlin said, firing a few gold coins from his gun to the air.

"Don't be so loud Trigger Happy." The giant said to him. "We don't want to attract more of them."

The four reached the temple. "Eye Brawl, break the door down." Eye Brawl nodded and punched the door down. "Okay, you and Trigger Happy stand guard outside. Me and TS will go get the stone."

"As you wish."

"Okay Ray!"

Ray and Trap Shadow walk into the temple, the inside had statues of dragons breathing fire, and a moat of lava surrounding a pillar in the middle. On the pillar is a ruby red stone with the symbol for fire.

"There it is. The Fire Stone." He then looked around the room before looking at Trap Shadow. "Think there's any safety traps TS?"

Trap Shadow looked around the room and hummed in thought. "Not any I can find. Looks safe enough to take." Ray nodded and jumped across the moat. He grabbed the stone and put it in his bag.

The temple then began to shake, and lave came through cracks in the wall. "We gotta go!" Ray ran out the temple, the Skylanders following soon after.

When they got far enough away, they saw that the temple had sunk into the ground. "What the hell TS? You said there weren't any traps."

"There must have been some sort of enchantment. I couldn't sense or see any. Sorry Ray." The humanoid panther looked down sadly.

"It's okay TS, no biggie." Ray said with a smile.

"So what now?" Eye Brawl asked.

"Party!" Trigger Happy exclaimed.

"We gotta get back to the Academy first. I'll contact Buzz when we get back to the ship." The Skylanders nodded and walked back down the hill. When they got back to the ship, Ray was piloting while Trigger Happy and Trap Shadow manned the guns, Eye Brawl just stood there since he's a giant and can't fit anywhere.

"This is Ray to the Skylander Academy. You guys read me over?" Ray said into the communicator.

" _This is Buzz over."_ An experienced, gruff voice answered.

"We got the Fire Stone Buzz. We're heading back to the Academy now."

" _That's good to hear. I've also got some good news, Spyro and Stealth Elf have reported that they may have found the Den-O."_

Ray didn't look so happy at this information. "That so? Well tell them not to bother, we don't need him."

" _Well there's no stopping them, they already left with Roller Brawl and Ro-Bow. And the Den-O's not a he, she's a she."_

"Well we don't need HER then. We can handle this new threat Master Eon told us about. We don't need some fancy new super hero to come in and taking our job."

" _You're the boss. See ya at the Academy kid."_ With that Buzz hung up and Ray flew back.

* * *

 **A/N: And there is a look at our Portal Master. We will have some backstory on Ray later on in the story. And some funny interactions between him and Amy.**

 **Now to answer reviews.**

 **pyrojack25: Well I'm trying to make it as fun as I can.**

 **Taiman215: Yes I am going to have more forms for Amy, that's why the Den-O belt now has 10 buttons. One for each element in Skylands.**

 **That's all for this chapter. See ya next time.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	3. Ore No Tsuyosa Ni Omae Ga Naita

**A/N: HI READER**

 **It worked. It perfectly worked. The advertisement worked! ALL THE PEOPLE LOVE THIS NOW!**

 **Now that I got that crazy part of me out, welcome back everybody. How you doing? Ready for more Taros comedy and adventure? I bet you are.**

 **This'll also be the first time Amy fights an Imagin so, YAY.**

 **WRITER FORM!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: IMAGIN, OUR STRENGTH WILL MAKE YOU CRY!

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" A child Mabu asks, just as the Taros and I were all ready to go.

"Sorry but we do, Master Eon himself asked us to help out the Skylanders." I answer, as the mayor walks up with a map and a small pouch. "Here, this map will take you to the air docks, and there's enough money in this to get you tickets and food."

"Thanks, really we appreciate it." I take the items with a smile.

"No, thank YOU. Thanks to you the kids have someone to look up to, and we've been given a new hope." He smiled back.

"Right then. C'mon guys, let's get going." The Taros nod and we start our walk. **"So how long is the trip there?"** Momo asks me.

"Well let's see here…" I pull the map out of my pocket and look over it. "Well if I'm guessing right, I'd say maybe two to three hours."

" **Argh! But that's so long!"** Ryuu groaned. **"Are there any short cuts?"**

"Well there is, put there's a big red skull by the path, as well as a big NO."

" **Meh, no is just a coward's way of saying, 'I didn't do it, so it must be dangerous', pussies."** Momo scoffs.

" **Anything that crosses our path will fall before our strength!"** Kin dramatically says, crossing his arms.

"I guess so. Alright then, we'll take the short cut, that'll cut the trip down by an hour or so." I stuff the map back in my pocket, and start to pick up the pace.

* * *

As Amy and the Taros were walking through the forest, they didn't notice the small yellow orb floating in the air, going in the same direction.

* * *

Ray parked his ship at the docks of Skylander Academy, and waiting by the docks was an elderly short Mabu wearing a leather jacket over an armoured breastplate. He had a peg leg for a left leg, while he had crutch in his right hand. His eye showed experience, as he only had one eye with the other having an eye-patch. "Good to see you made it back in one piece Ray." He says as the Portal Master and his Skylanders get off the ship. "Any casualties?"

"Aside from the Arkeyans that we left on the ground, none of us got a scratch. And we brought home this~."He takes out the Fire Stone and shows it to Buzz.

"Boomsticks! Aint she a beauty? Whelp, that's one down and only nine left to go."

"And with the rate it took us to find this one, it'll take forever to find the other nine." Ray sighed. He then chucked the stone to Trigger Happy. "Here Trig take this the lab and have Dr. Krankcase look over it."

"Got it!" The little gremlin said, running off towards the academy. Eye brawl and Trap Shadow following.

"Now where's Spyro and the others?" Ray asks the elder Mabu.

"Like I said, they went to go see if they can get the Den-O to join us. I couldn't even stop them." He answered.

"Oh for god sake." Ray rubbed his face in frustration. "I'm going after them." He started to make his way back to his ship.

"Before you go…" He looked back at Buzz. "Eon wants to speak with you." Ray grumbled, and walked towards the Academy. "He's not happy with the way you're dealing with this."

"Why's he acting like this?" An Australian voice asked, as a blue humanoid crocodile/alligator wearing leather gloves as well as gold shoulder armour walked up to him. "Ray's never been like this with any of us, so why's he acting like this now?"

"Well Snap Shot, there only is one reason a teenage boy acts like this, he's jealous that someone might take his spotlight. Kinda reminds me of when I was teaching you." Buzz starts to walk away.

"Hey! I wasn't that moody." Snap Shot denied, following Buzz who was laughing.

* * *

" **I'm bor~~~~~ed!"** Ryuu groaned, sitting atop my head.

" **Yes Brat, we heard you the first fifty fucking times!"** Momo snapped.

" **Then tell me a story Baka Momotaros!"**

" **Once upon a time there was an annoying brat who wouldn't shut the hell up! The end!"**

" **That was a bad story!"** Ryuu started slamming his tiny hands on my head. **"A~~~~~~~~m~~~~~~~y~~~~~~~~~~! Tell me a story~~~~~~~~~~!"**

"Alright, alright. Only if you stop fighting." **"Okay."** "Well, I guess I could tell you guys the story of the elements of Skylands."

" **That'd be helpful."** Ura said. **"We do need to know everything about this world."**

I nod and start to remember everything from those collectors' books I had. "Well there's ten elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Life, Undead, Magic, Tech, Light and Dark. From what I've seen from Momo and Ura, their elements are Fire and Water. And if I had to guess just by looking at you two, I'd say Kin is Earth and Ryuu is Magic."

" **So how would we know when we get out elemental powers?"** Kin asks me. "I guess it just has awaken inside you guys."

" **What else can you say, I'm liking this story. It's better than Baka Momotaros' story."** Ryuu sent a cute little glare at Momo.

"I guess I can then tell you about the Skylanders. Originally there was only thirty two of them, but with each game coming out, more and more characters just kept on coming in, and the toy sales just kept on rising."

"Each Skylander is completely different from each other. Some can be fish people and elves. Others can be dragons and trolls. With each game that comes out, each new character has a different gimmick."

" **What kind of gimmick?"** Momo asks me.

"Well the second game brought in bigger characters called Giants, the third game introduced character who can swap their top and bottom halves known as the Swap Force, game number four let the player trap the villains with Trap Masters, the fifth game was practically a racing game with characters called Super Chargers, and the most recent game had Senseis to train Skylanders that you create called Imaginators."

I look at each of the Taros, and can only see the dumbfounded looks on their faces. **"What….the actual…..hell? How can anyone remember that shit?!"** Momo snapped, flailing his cute little arms.

"Well, you'd have to be someone like me to remember all that." **"What kind of person is that?"** Ryuu asks. "A nerd." They all chuckled at my answer.

"So, why not tell me about the Imagin. Just so I know what I'm up against." They looked down, as if saddened by the question. "Touchy subject?"

" **Sort of, yes."** Ura answers. "You guys don't have to, I'll learn as we fight them."

" **No, no. You should know of your enemies."** Kin assures. **"Imagin come from a distant future, where we lost our physical bodies. We came to a certain time to find weak hearted humans to make contracts with, granting their wishes. And when a contract is complete, we'd open a portal to the past and wreak havoc."**

"You tried to change it?"

" **We tried destroying it."** Ura says. **"But there was some of us who deceived our leader, them being us as well as Deneb, Sieg, and Teddy."**

"Teddy?" I laugh at the silly name. "What kind of Imagin is he, a teddy bear?" **"He is based on a bear, as well as Senpai."** "Okay, you already mentioned Sieg, so who's Deneb?"

" **Tubby is the partner of Zeronos, the other Rider who fights against the Imagin. He was nice while, Yuto was a bit of a prick at first. But soon got nicer and nicer as he learnt more about Ryotaro."**

"Think we'll run into them?" **"Maybe, maybe not. Can't be sure. If so I just hope they'll be on our side."** Ura said. He then squinted his eyes. **"Is that another town?"** I also squinted my eyes to look closer. "Odd, that wasn't on the map." I pull the map out of my pocket and double checked it.

" **Did we get lost?"** Ryuu asks, hopping off my head. "No, we followed the path perfectly. Guess this was built after the map was made. **"Does it have bad people?"** "Only one way to find out."

I start to walk towards the town, and as I got there, I got some pretty weird looks from the inhabitants. Those inhabitants being dog like people wearing pirate like cloths called Seadogs. They seemed to be eyeing me, like a predator to its prey.

" **What kinda place is this?"** Momo had his sword on his shoulder, just in case things go south. **"And the hell are these things?"**

"They're pirates, Seadogs. Stay close and keep your wits sharp." The Taros moves slightly closer to me, ready to draw their weapons if needed.

We made our way to a small saloon, and as we swung open the doors, every pirate narrowed their eyes at us. "Afternoon gentlemen." I politely greet, making my way to the bar.

The five of us take a seat, as a bartender come to us, doing the typical bartender thing of rubbing a class in the same spot. "Ay, what can I do for ya lass?" He asked in the typical pirate accent.

"I need information. Care to help a girl and her friends?"

"The only way ye be getting any info, is by beating our captain at the very game he be good at. Skystones."

" **Such a creative name…"** Momo sarcastically sighed. "Where is this oh so great captain then?" I ask, and the bartender points to certain Seadog wearing a blue jacket with a black hat adorned with a skull and cross bones. "That be him, Captain Dreadbeard. But I must warn ye, only few can beat him in his favourite game."

"Where I'm from, I'm the best at Skystones." A confident smirk just stretching all over me.

"Be that so?" Captain Dreadbeard stood from his seat. "Well then young lass, shall we be getting this game started then?" I walk over to the table, and take a seat on the opposite side, decks already on the table.

"Let's play Cap."

* * *

"I just don't see why we need her!" Ray protested towards Eon. "We've dealt with far worse than time traveling wish granters!"

" _Ray you must listen though, neither you nor the Skylanders can deal with the Imagin. Only Amy and her Imagin friends can stop them."_

Ray groaned in slight irritation. "Master Eon, with all due respect, you're usually right about things. It's just this time is the only time I'm gonna argue saying that we can do this ourselves. We have hundreds of trained warriors to fight anything that threatens Skylands."

" _You don't understand Ray!"_ Eon snapped, making the young Portal Master step back a little. _"She's unlike anything in Skylands."_

"What do you mean?"

" _She does not only fit into a single element, she holds all ten. She's the Chosen."_

* * *

Spyro, Stealth Elf, as well as two other Skylanders just made their way to the village that was attacked.

"Can you get any readings Ro-Bow?" Stealth Elf asked one the one was a robot wearing Robin Hood like clothing. He had a singular eye, and held a bow.

"Scanners are picking up nothing. OMG this is tots bogus, why can't we find this chick?"

"I got news from the locals." The other Skylander rolled up to them. She has pale grey skin, with half her face covered with pink hair. She wore a pink body suit, with roller skates that had bladed wheels, and wore black armoured claws and a skull shaped helmet. "They said she and her little friends left this morning."

"Did they say where to Roller Brawl?" Spyro asked.

"She's heading to the air dock. They told her to look for Flynn so that he'll take them to the Skylander Academy."

"Why does she want to go to the Academy?"

"Apparently Master Eon told her to go there to help us."

"What would we need help with? Uh it doesn't matter. We'll head to air docks, and ask her a few questions. Sound good?" The other three nodded, and began to walk the same way Amy did.

* * *

"Wha-but….how did ye beat me?" Dreadbeard had an expression of shock plastered over his face. "That be me best deck!"

I just simply shrug. "Like I said, I'm the best where I'm from. Now that info I wanted."

"Fine, a deal be a deal. What info is you seeking lass?"

"Tell me where at the local air docks, I can find Captain Flynn." It was at that moment; every pirate took out either a cutlass or gun, and pointed them at us. "Did I say some sorta trigger word?"

"Ye never say that swine's name here! That land lubber owes every pirate a hundred cold coins!" Dreadbeard barked.

The Taros also had their weapons ready to defend. "Okay, okay, let's just all calm down. If we don't mention HIS name, can we still have the info? Or is that whole pirate honour thing all a lie?"

Dreadbeard sighed and lowered his cutlass, the other pirates doing so as well. "Fine. Ye'll find that swine at dock No5. I don't know why ye would want to take a flight with him though."

"We have our reasons, thanks for the info." I stand up and prepare to leave.

"Wait just sec lass, ye won fair and square. Keep the deck as a pirate's way of saying thanks for a good hard game." I look down to the scattered stones on the table. I pick them all up and stuff 'em in one of my pockets.

"Cheers mate." I begin to leave the saloon. "Hopefully we can have a rematch, you ole dog."

" **So, why did we waste nearly an hour playing a card game?"** Ura asked. "It's kinda like a way to settle differences without getting into fights. Most of the time it'll be to get a key to door or something like that."

" **I wanna learn to play!"** Ryuu said happily, jumping up and down, which in turn made Momo slap him on the head.

" **Stop being so loud! You'll cause scene!"** "But aren't you being loud Momo?" By saying that, Momo looked around the street we were in, and saw that everyone was now looking at us. **"Uh, he-he. Oops."**

"Come on guys, we're not far from the docks now."

" **Can we get food first?"** Momo asked, grabbing his stomach. **"We didn't have breakfast remember."**

"Yeah okay, then we head onto the docks. Deal?" They eagerly nod and run to the nearest restaurant. "Wait! Check the menu before going in! Pirates rob people with high prices!" I yell running after them.

* * *

So an hour or so later, after having food and digesting, we left the restaurant and I am very angry.

"What did I tell you guys? I knew they had high prices!"

" **Yeah but it was worth it."** Momo sighed, as he and the other Taros rubbed their stomachs. **"That was good food."**

"And now we barley have any money to buy tickets. UGH! Hopefully Flynn's nice enough to give us a free lift."

" **Does he normally care about money?"** Kin asks. "Not really, he cares more about being the greatest pilot in all of Skylands. So if we keep calling him that we'll get into his good books."

" **Just praise him. Seems simple enough."** Ura concluded, we then left the town and began towards the docks, which wasn't actually far.

* * *

Captain Dreadbeard sat back at his Skystones table alone, mumbling to himself. "That no good yellow belly pilot. If I could get me claws on that swine, I'd really give it to 'em." He growled.

He then felt a sharp pain enter him, and sand started to leak from his body. He looked at the pile as it took form into a monstrous form, with for some reason the legs above the head. **"Tell me your wish."** It folded its arms like a genie fresh from a lamp. **"I can grant anything you desire.**

"Anything?" Dreadbeard looked as if tranced by the creature in front of him. **"I only ask for one thing in return."** It answered.

"I….….I wish to get me hundred gold coins back from that thief of a pilot, Captain Flynn!" Dreadbeard then fainted as the sand chuckled.

" **Your wish is my command."** The sand then started to form into humanoid figure. Its body was black and orange with the motif of a wasp. His head was wasp-ish with a stinger on the forehead. He had a pair of wings on his back wields a rapier. **"Now to find Flynn."**

* * *

"Dock No5, dock No5. Where is it?" This air dock is huge! Who needs this many air ships?

" **Well this pamphlet says there's over five thousand docks here."** Momo said, looking over a small pamphlet that he 'liberated' from the gate. **"We're gonna be here forever!"** He exclaimed.

"Whoa-whoa guys let's calm down!" I voice begged. The five of us turned around, and saw two Seadog pirates harassing a taller Mabu wearing aviator's gear complete with a red scarf. Hey, that's Flynn, but looks like he's in trouble. "I'll get you your money okay?"

"Not this time ye swine!" One of them snarled. "We want our gold coins, and we want them now!"

"Um, if anyone cares for a poor ole Mabu, I could do with some help…" Flynn begged.

" **Should we help him?"** Kin asks. "Well that's the guy we're looking for, so yeah we need to save him."

The two Seadogs noticed the five of us walking towards them. "What do ye want?"

" **We want you leave this guy alone. Either that or we beat you out of here."** Momo threatened.

"We aren't afraid of a wee lass and a couple of half pints like you." The one pointing the sword at Flynn said, all while the other seemed to be examining us.

"Hold on matey, that be the lass who beat Captain Dreadbeard at Skystones." He said, backing up a few steps.

"Are ye serious?! This be her?!" The other started to look panicked. "Uh, we don't want to be causing any trouble now here lass." They're that sacred just because I beat their Captain at a card game? Kinda stupid, but okay.

"Then shove off and leave the Captain alone. Unless you want the same treatment your Captain got it?" They seemed to get the message, chuckled a little, and then ran.

"Yeah! And don't come back you rotten pirates!" Flynn said, shaking his fist at them. "Thanks for the help you five, but I had right where I needed them." He confidently said.

" **He seems like a narcissist…"** Momo whispered to me. "He pretty much is."

"So what can the great Captain Flynn do you, miss?" He asks.

"Robinson, Amy Robinson. And these are my friends Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryuutaros. We were hoping you could give us ride somewhere."

"That depends. Do you have enough gold coins for tickets?" I pulled the small bag of money and emptied any remaining coins into my hand. "Oh…..I'm afraid that's not enough."

" **Can we have a first time free deal?"** Ryuu asks with puppy eyes.

"Well Skylands' greatest pilot doesn't give out free rides for just anyone. Sorry but I gotta say no."

" **So is all the talk about the greatest pilot in Skylands we heard about all a lie?"** Everyone looked to Ura as he spoke up. **"All those dangerous adventures that you had taken, are they not true?"** It seemed what Ura was saying was sorta filling Flynn's ego.

"What's he doing?" I whisper to Momo. **"It's one of the Turtle's specialties, though I hate it, he's a good liar and can snare anyone along with what he says."**

"Really? You've heard these things about me?" Flynn had a big goofy smile on his face. **"Oh yes. Everywhere we've travelled we've heard such amazing things from your many fans."** I'm scared of how good of a liar he is.

"Well I'm sure I can give you a lift just this once. Ya know, for the fans." He let out a small laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "C'mon my ship is over this way." He started to lead us towards dock No5.

"Flynn wait up!" A couple voices said behind us. Running up to us was….Oh my god I am in fan girl mode so hard right now.

The four figures running up to us was the silent but deadly Stealth Elf, the social bomb Ro-Bow, the vampire roller skater Roller Brawl, and the face of Skylanders itself, Spyro the Dragon.

"Oh, hey there Spyro buddy. What's up?"

"Flynn get away from her!" Stealth Elf warned, as the Skylanders got between him and us.

"What do you mean Stealth Elf? What's the matter guys?" Flynn seemed clueless about what's going on, and so am I to be honest.

"Flynn, she's the one Master Eon told us about." Roller Brawl warned him, enlarging his claws.

"I don't know what you guys are on about." I say to them, putting my hands up defensively. "Care to explain?"

Ro-Bow loaded an arrow into his bow. "You're Amy Robinson, AKA Kamen Rider Den-O, the Chosen. You're also a big problem."

"Chosen? Problem?"

"Master Eon told us to look out for you, and bring you in if found." Stealth Elf narrowed her eyes at me. "And if Master Eon says something like that, then you must be a problem."

" **Didn't the old man tell us to find and help you guys though?"** Momo asked them, with what I guessed was a raised eyebrow, I can't tell.

"He asked you to help us?" Now Spyro just looks confused, I think everyone here is confused.

"I'm lost…" Flynn spoke up. **"Yep, same here."** Ryuu added.

"Can we possibly back-track by about a hundred steps and explain what's happening right now?" Saying that seemed to snap everyone out of the confusion.

Stealth Elf cleared her throat. "Well recently these strange creatures have been appearing and terrorizing Skylands. So Master Eon has alerted every Skylander to look out for someone called the Den-O, saying that by bringing them in, these strange creatures can be stopped."

" **So you naturally took that in a bad way?"** Kin asks sounding slightly annoyed at the situation.

"Well if the wises man in Skylands says something like, wouldn't you?" Ro-Bow asked, and we all made sorta 'meh' noises.

"Well now that that's settled." Flynn rubbed his hands together. "Let's head over to my ship. I got a grill so we can make some enchiladas."

" **What's an enchilada?"** Ryuu asks. "Mexican food, still don't know how they have planet earth food in Skylands." I whisper to him.

When Flynn lead us to his ship… **"What the hell is this piece of crap?!"** Is the appropriate response to the scrap heap air ship known as The Dread-Yacht.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Flynn said.

"Yeah, totally." I sarcastically reply.

"Right then, all aboard!" He presses a button on a small keychain, and the ramp on The Dread-Yacht fell off. "Heh-heh, gonna have to use the ladder."

* * *

So after thirty minutes of trying to start the engine, which in fact was a family of angry racoons, we finally were able to take flight.

"Don't you just love the feeling of the wind hitting you face while flying?"

" **No Flynn! I don't!"** Momo screamed, holding on for dear life. Since they're so small, travelling at high speeds isn't exactly a fun ride.

"Flynn, do you think you could slow down a little? These guys are gonna fall off." Spyro said to the pilot.

Flynn sighed. "Fine." He pulled a couple levers, pressed a few buttons, and the ship slowed to a steady pace. Kin and Ura immediately ran to the side of the ship, and threw up any lunch that was in their stomachs.

"They gonna be alright?" Stealth Elf asked me.

"They'll be fine, probably went through far worse."

"You say that as if you've barley worked with them." She's not wrong.

"You could say that, yeah. I got a question for you Stealth Elf."

"Ask away."

"What did Ro-Bow mean when he called me the Chosen?"

"How did you know his name? We never told you our names."

Shoot! Gotta think of an excuse! "Oh well you know since you guys are famous and all that there's posters of you guys everywhere."

Stealth Elf didn't look like she was buying it. "Okay, well the Chosen is a special individual in Skylands. Most Skylanders would only be categorized into a single element, but the Chosen somehow fits into all ten, and is said to be the one who'll defeat the greatest evil in Skylands."

"And you guys think that's me?"

"Master Eon seemed pretty sure about it." Spyro added, walking up to us. "So what exactly are Imagin to begin with?"

"Well, Imagin are…" I was cut off when Momo began to sniff the air. "Momo, you okay?"

" **I smell something. And it's coming right for us!"** Suddenly a monitor on the ship's controls began to beep. "What does this thing mean?"

"That's the motion tracker." Ro-Bow answered. "And according to it, something's coming really fast!"

I ran to the back of the ship just in time to see figure a few metres away from us. "What is that?" The figure then zoomed past me, and landed on the deck of the ship. It was black and orange, and over all looked like a wasp, as well as having a rapier sword in his hand. **"Who here is Captain Flynn?"**

"Who wants to know?" Spyro asks, as he and the other Skylanders got ready for a fight. The Taros got closer to me, and got the Den-O Belt ready. **"An Imagin…"** Momo growled.

" **Out of my way you anime rejects. I'm here for the Captain."** He looked at Flynn, who only chuckled nervously.

"Well you gonna have to get through us." I strap the Den-O Belt to my waist and ready the Pass. **"So be it."** Lightning crackled through his rapier, as he then did a circler slash, sending a wave of lightning to all of us.

"Get down!" We all ducked to the deck of the ship and I dropped the Pass, as the lightning hit the autopilot of The Dread-Yacht, causing it to tip to the side a little, with the Rider Pass sliding to the edge of the ship. "Guys, get the Pass!" The Taros immediately scramble towards the Pass, just as it was about to fall off.

" **Come here!"** I look back in time just as the Wasp Imagin was about to slash me. "Look out!" Stealth Elf dashed between the two of us, and blocked the Imagin's rapier with her daggers.

She then sped around the Imagin, slashing him multiple, though it looked as if it did nothing to him. **"You annoying pest!"** He then backhanded Stealth Elf, knocking her into the wall.

"Stealth Elf!" Spyro said in distress. He then flapped his wings to gain some elevation and blasted a fireball at the Imagin, which in turn did nothing on contact. **"*Chuckles* That tickled."** He shot back at Spyro with a bolt of lightning. Spyro dodged the blast and regrouped with the other two.

"Our attacks aren't doing anything!" Ro-Bow said, pulling his hood down to fire a laser from his optic, which still did nothing. "Anyone got a plan?"

" **You can't damage him."** Ura explained. **"The best you could do is to distract him."**

" **Here Amy, catch!"** Kin threw the Pass at me, and just as I was gonna grab it…

" **No!"** The Wasp Imagin spear tackled me off the ship, making fall through the sky.

" **AMY!"** I hear the Taros scream with worry, as both the Imagin and I wrestle while falling.

"Get off me you overgrown bug!" I try kicking him in the stomach; all he did was laugh evilly. **"If that's what you want."** He then dropped me.

'Can you guys get to me?!' I use the telepathic link to yell at the Taros. **'I'm on my way.'**

' **Wait Bear, don't!'** 'What's Kin done?' **'He's jumped!'**

HE WHAT?!

" **Incoming!"** I hear Kin's voice, as I see a small yellow dot zooming towards me.

" **What's that?"** The Imagin squints his wasp eyes just in time for Kin to come crashing past him. **"Never thought I'd see a bear fly."**

"Kin what are you doing?!" I scream to him, as he lands on me. **"Saving you. What does it look like?"**

"It looks like you forgot there's nowhere to fall onto!" Kin looked downwards, as realisation dawned upon him. **"Oh."**

The two of us continued to scream while falling…..why did we stop falling?

" **What happened? Are we…..…on a cloud?"** The 'cloud' we landed on, was in fact a giant sheep.

"You just gotta thank good ole Welsh luck, sheep are everywhere for us." Kin was breathing very heavily. "You okay?" He nodded, and we hopped off the sheep.

" **Guess I'm going to have to deal with you personally!"** Buzzing wings made us look up to see the Wasp Imagin land on the ground. **"Killing the Den-O AND complete my contract in one day. Kill two birds with one stone."**

"How are the others?" **"Stuck up by more than a thousand feet. I'm all you got."** Kin then hopped into my body. Once again, my appearance changed. I now had a ponytail with a long yellowy gold streak running through my hair, and my eyes had turned yellowy gold.

I not only have that, but I now felt immensely strong. Like stronger then titanium! **"Now we fight!"** He cracked my neck dramatically. Ow.

" **You traitor! I'll bring your head to Lord Kaos!"** He crackled lightning through his rapier.

Kin pressed the yellow button on the belt, making it play a Japanese kind of melody. **"Henshin!"**

 **(Insert: Double Action Axe Form)**

 **AXE FORM!**

The Plat Form armour assembled itself, and soon six pieces of yellowy gold armour attached to it. This one was slimmer than the other two. The mask slid down, which looked like a knight's helmet with an axe blade down the middle.

" **Ore No Tsuyosa Ni, Omae Ga Naita!"** He cracked my neck again, and constructed the DenGasher into an axe.

The Wasp Imagin growled and spread his wings. He flew towards us and struck us with his rapier, causing sparks to bleed off the armour.

Kin tried to block some of the strikes with his axe, but the Imagin was just too fast. **"Fight honourably, you coward!"** 'I don't think he's listening.'

Kin then tries to throw his axe at the Imagin, who only deflected it back. The Imagin then fired a blast of lightning, which Kin took with force. The Imagin seemed to be recharging, so we took this moment to grab Kin's and jump attacked the Imagin, grounding him.

" **Now's our chance!"** Kin rushed to the Imagin, and began to slash and slash across the chest of the Imagin, causing sand to spill from the wounds.

The Wasp Imagin spread his wings and was about to fly off again. **"Not this time!"** Kin stomped his foot on the ground, two pieces of the earth snapped onto the Imagin's leg, stopping it from flying.

" **What?!"** The Wasp Imagin tried pulling his leg out of the stone but with no avail.

" **The strength of my elemental attack has left you vulnerable!"** Kin ran to behind the Imagin, grabbed his wings, and ripped them both off! With sand bleeding out.

'Jesus Christ! Wasn't that a bit much?!' **"Not really, this is about normal for us."** The Wasp Imagin falls to the ground, screaming in absolute agony.

" **For the love of Kami, wasn't that a bit extreme, EVEN FOR YOU?!"** Kin only shrugs, and readies the pass.

" **You looks as if you're going to cry. Wipe your tears with this."**

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Yellow energy flowed to Kin's axe. He then crouched down, ready to pounce. **"Dynamic Chop."** He then chucked the axe skyward, got into a sumo pose, and jumped up to the axe. When he caught the axe, he came crashing down towards the Imagin. When the blade of the axe dug through the Imagin, it stumbled back a bit before exploding.

 **(End song)**

" **He shall cry no more!"** Kin cracked my neck one last time. 'What is it with you and crying?' **"That is a story for another time."** He unclips the belt, and exist me body.

"Coming on by!" It was then The Dread-Yacht came sailing past us, and reversed by a few metres, making that typical 'beep, beep, beep' noise. **"You guys okay?"** Ura asks us.

"We're good. We also took care of that Imagin." **"I ripped off his wings."** The other Taros laughed as if this was a normal joke to them.

"What happened to that monster?" Spyro asked, as Kin and I got back on the ship.

"We killed it." The Skylanders looked shocked at what I said. "What?"

"You can't just kill something!" Ro-Bow exclaimed. "That's against law!"

" **Listen you Robin Hood rip-off, if we let it live then it would keep coming back for Flynn."** Spyro and the others didn't look very happy about it. "It…..It's just not right."

"I know, but sometimes the best thing isn't always the right thing." I say to him.

"Spyro, you know she's right." Stealth Elf said to him. He looked at her for a second, and then looked to Flynn.

"We're ready to go now Flynn."

"Alright then." Flynn then started up the angry family of racoons, and we took flight again. "Next stop, Skylander Academy!"

* * *

" **So they're all here then?"** Negataros asked Gaoh. **"All four Taros?"**

Gaoh only nodded, and brought out a small device that showed an image of Amy and the Taros. **"This is most troublesome."** Negataros frowned.

" **It matters not. Soon we won't have to listen to a bald midget in a black cloak for long. When we acquire those stones, Skylands, AND earth, will be ours for the taking."**

Gaoh pressed a button on the device, and this time the image was of a red and white train and a rusted sword with a bit handle. **"No, there hasn't been any reports of the DenLiner yet. Or the DenKamen Sword. Our scouts are still looking for them both."**

"What are you two talking about?" Kaos walked in on the two villains. **"Oh? Nothing Lord Kaos, merely strategizing for the future."**

Kaos just scoffed and left the room. **"Soon, soon I shall rip you from your throne. And take Skylands as my own."**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late upload. Reason for being late is because I've been having too much fun playing the new Spyro reignited trilogy game. Oh my god it's so fun.**

 **Anyway, now we only have Ryuutaros to see next chapter. I'm excited to write his fights because of his dance fight style.**

 **Now to go to the reviews.**

 **Taiman215: No Ray's not going to be a Rider. He's the Portal Master, the one in charge of the Skylands, basically the player in the games.**

 **pyrojack25: Yes, the first one's actually going to appear in a couple chapters from now.**

 **I'm afraid that's all we got for today.**

 **Till next time.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	4. Taosu Kedo ii yo Ne? Kotae wa Kii ta Nai

**A/N: HI READER**

 **Been a while since I added something to this huh? I've just been caught up with finishing Build a Legend, crap in school, as well as playing with my new Nintendo Switch.**

 **But we now get to the dancing dragon Ryuutaros, well really all the Taros are gonna fight as Den-O in this chapter, But Ryuu is gonna be the main event.**

 **WRITER FORM!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: SKYLANDERS, MIND IF WE DEFEAT YOU? CAN'T HEAR YOU!

* * *

" _Ladies and gentlemen, this is your glorious captain speaking."_ Flynn said over the ship's intercom. _"I think I can speak for all when I say that this flight went, slightly well."_

" **He thinks getting attack by something on the way here is well?"** Ura asked dryly.

"It's pretty normal for us." Roller Brawl answered him. "Things just attack us out of the blue."

"Hey guys, come to the front. Look at this." I call the Taros to me. They walk up to the front of the airship next to me, and look at scene amazed.

" **Gotta admit, that's one good view."** Momo admitted.

" **It's beautiful looking."** Ura said.

" **It's enough to make me cry."** Kin got a tissue from somewhere and blew his nose.

" **It looks like Disney world."** Ryuu said with stars for eyes.

" _That's right small fires, feast your eyes on the greatest school you'll ever see."_

" **WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL FRY?!"** Momo furiously runs to the cockpit, I hear some scuffing in there and only sigh as we get closer.

"I can already tell he's gonna course a few fights here."

" **No kidding."** The three Taros deadpanned.

* * *

After breaking up the immature fighting, we landed at the bay of the academy. I walked off the drawbridge, looking around amazed. "This place is amazing."

"It's more than amazing little lady." A gruff voice said to me, accompanied with the sound of a cane tapping against the ground. And walking up to me, was the head of security and secret ninja commando operations, Buzz. "You must be the new Den-O I've heard so much about? I'm Buzz, head of security, and secret ninja commando operations here *cough* nice to meet you."

"I'm Amy, nice to meet you too." I shake his hand. "These are my friends and partners…guys, behave yourselves!" The Taros just seem to be running around the place causing chaos, looking at anything they could get their stubby little hands on.

"Who are these little guys?" Buzz asks me, seeming slightly irritated.

"These are my Imagin partners, and as you can see, they're pretty excited of this." The Taros kept running around a bit, before they were picked up by a gust of wind, putting them in a small globe of air.

"Are these yours?" A voice asks me. I look to one of the pillars in the walk way, and see a boy about my age wearing basically mage clothing, leather gloves that goes up to his elbows as well as a small cape on his back. He has black hair and blue eyes. "Please keep your little guys under control." He lazily moves his hand, making the orb of air drop the Taros.

" **What was that for?!"** Momo yells at him.

"That was because you four are running amok in my academy." His eyes then locked on me, and I could see a look of hatred, but also jealousy. "And you, Den-O, we don't need you here. Me, and my Skylanders, can handle these wish granting monsters by ourselves. We don't need you."

'Well there's no need for him to be a jerk about it.' I thought to myself. "Well no one asked you to begin with jerk."

"What you call me?"

"You heard what I said." We growled at each other, I swear I could see sparks shoot between us.

"Ray these are out guests, so we'll welcome them with open arms." Buzz steps between us, pushing us apart. "Amy, this is Ray, the last good Portal Master. Ray, say hello to our guests."

Ray only huffed and walked back to the academy, mumbling to himself. "What's his problem?"

"You'll have to excuse Ray, he's been a bit moody lately. Come with me, I'll show you and your little friends around." Buzz offered, starting to walk to the academy.

" **What, does he think we need a babysitter?"** Momo sneers.

"Considering you four have somehow caused chaos in less than an hour, yes, you need a babysitter!" I hissed, making then back up a bit. "Come on, let's have look at this place." I lead the Taros to the doors of the academy, where Buzz gave us a tour.

* * *

"And finally, this is our planning room." Buzz lead us into one last room filled with maps and a huge table in the middle of it. "It's here where we plan our missions, and select teams for said missions."

" **It seems very well organised."** Ura complimented. **"And these maps show all of Skylands?"**

"Yep, every elemental world documented and mapped for us to explore." Buzz said proudly. "As of now, we use these maps to search for-"

"That's enough Buzz." A voice interrupted him. Ray walked out from behind one of the book shelves, reading over a handheld map. "We don't give out secret information to…tourists."

Why does he seem to hate me so much? I only just met the guy.

"I'm only giving them a tour of the place. And I thought this would be a good last stop." Buzz justified.

"Yeah, well could you get them out? I'm trying to work here." He ordered, looking at multiple maps.

" **Oh! Maybe we can help?"** Ryuu chipped, running over to the maps, and pulling out a box of crayons. **"I'm good at drawing, so I'll first add little animals…"**

"Hands off you brat!" Ray snapped at him, making Ryuu back off whimpering.

" **Hey leave him alone!"** Momo ran in front of Ryuu. **"I'm the only one who can yell at him."** He defended.

"Just keep him away." Ray looked away from us, which is just making me mad.

"What is your problem with us?" I ask, stomping up to him. "You've given us nothing but hate since we got here, you've got no reason to be like this!"

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"And why's that?"

"I'm a Portal Master! That's why!"

"Well look at how much I care!" We butted heads, a tense atmosphere forming.

"RAY!" Two voices yelled from beyond the closed door. The door flung open, and two bodies came sliding across the floor, dropping a bright red stone into Buzz's hand.

One was a short Mabu wearing a green coat, a big backpack with a huge book in the middle, and glasses on his face. The second was a green skinned person wearing a white shirt under a dark red blazer jacket, brown leather gloves, and a dark red top hat. And strangely five wooden spider like legs where normal legs would be. "WE FIGURED IT OUT!"

"Guys, inside voices please." Ray lectured, moving away from me. "Hugo, Dr Krankcase, explain."

"We figured out the stone!" Hugo exclaimed.

"We now know that each stone gives off a type elemental frequency that certain people can mentally track them to their temples." Krankcase added.

"That's great!" Ray smiled. "Does that mean we can find the others?"

"Well, there's a problem with that." Krankcase said.

"What?"

Hugo stepped up, taking the huge book from his back and opening it up. "Well, when researching the stones, as well as discussing with Master Eon, it has been determined that only the Imagin partners of the Den-O can find the location of the stones."

I struggled to hold back my laughter, the look on Ray's face was amazing. "Oh~~! You don't need us do you~~~~?" I said to him, making a sorta UwU face.

"Fine! Prove it!" He walked over, and grabbed an unsuspecting Ryuutaros, who was just playfully doodling. He walks back to the maps and points Ryuu at them. "Find the stone small one!"

He holds Ryuu next to the maps for a couple seconds, before he heard scribbling noises, and looks to see Ryuu drawing little sheep and pigs on the map.

"Alright you next." He picked up Kin and pointed him to the maps, only to sigh in defeat when he realised Kin was sleeping.

"How about you?!" He grabs Momo, who tries to struggle out of Ray's grasp. **"Let me go!"** He points Momo at the maps. "Find it!"

Momo struggles a bit more, before he jumps out of Ray's hands. He kicks Ray in the face as he lands next to me. **"Prick…"** He mutters.

"Well, seems the all great Den-O's partners can't find the stones anywhere." Ray said with a confident smirk.

" **It's there."**

Everyone looked at Ura, who started blankly at a map labelled Water Universe. I went to the perverted turtle and pick him up, bringing him to the labelled map.

"Go on buddy, where is it?" I edge him closer, his stubby hand glowing blue and pointing directly to…..the middle of the ocean? "Where is that place?"

"The Ice Kingdom." Ray answered, going through multiple books on a shelf.

" **So come on! Let's get going and get whatever we need!"** Momo said, rushing to the door. Only to be grabbed by the horns by Ray. **"Put me down you asshole!"**

"We can't just barge into the kingdom of that ice cold jerk Blizzary, who is a total pain in the neck." He says, throwing Momo back to us.

"Takes one to know one." I mutter to the Taros, making them chuckle.

"I can talk to a few of my sources to see if we can get into the good side of Blizzary." Buzz spoke up, leaving the room.

"While he does that," Ray looked back at Hugo and Krankcase. "What else is there to know about the stones?"

"Well, they're meant to give off a type of energy which is used a power source for something." Krankcase said "It's a hypothesis, but it's all we got."

" **Hey, look at this…"** Momo was on the big round table, playing with a big red stone with the symbol of fire on it. **"It's pretty~~~"**

"Hands off!" Ray tries to grab the stone off of Momo, and so it turns into a game of tug of war.

" **Seems we found someone as immature as Senpai."** Ura chuckled.

" **I didn't think it was possible…"** Kin said.

The tug of war continued for a couple seconds, more Momo pulled enough that sent him flying into a pile of books, and making Ray tumble into me.

"Get off me you creep!" I push him off me.

"Not my fault you tiny demon was messing with an ancient artifact! Hugo, Krankcase, get these five out of here!" He ordered the two, but the just stood staring at something. "Guys?"

" **Why's everyone staring at me?"** Momo asks, and I could see, as he was holding that stone, an outline made of fire stood behind him. **"Is there something on my face?"**

"Fascinating." Hugo walks over to Momo. "Somehow this strange creature has unlocked a type of power within the stone."

" **STRANGE?!"** Momo drops the stone and proceeds to chase Hugo around the room.

While that happens, I pick up the weird stone. "What is this?" I look at it, as if hypnotised. "It's pretty looking…" It got snatched out of my hand by Ray, who then locked it in a secure looking box.

"That, is one of the ten Elemental Stone. We've been looking for them for maybe three months now, only able to find that one." He sighed.

"Then let us help." I say, making him look at me with hardened eyes. "You need us, just as much as we need you." He grumbled, rubbing his face in what I can only see as frustration.

"Fine." He sighed, which at first made me smile. "But on one condition." This just made me frown.

"And that is?"

"Battle Arena." He smirked, making Hugo and Krankcase gasp.

" **Battle Arena?"** The four Taros asked. Ray grabbed a chair from the table, and stood on it.

"Battle Arena is where Skylanders fight one v one to settle arguments, win bets, and overall just have a good time." He dramatically jumped off the chair. "So, Ms Den-O, I challenge each of your little partners to go up against four of my Skylanders. What do you say? Win, and you can join. Lose, and it's bye-bye."

"Huddle up." I say, crouching down the Taros' level, the five of us making a circle. "What do you think?"

" **I say we do it."** Momo said. **"I want to show them how to kick ass, Den-O style!"**

" **It would be a good chance to get to know our new attacks."** Ura added.

" **This battle will let us show our true strength."** Kin cracked his neck.

" **And we'll meet some new friends!"** Ryuu cheered happily.

"Then it's decided." I grinned, breaking the huddle and looking back at the Portal Master. "We accept."

"I'll give you thirty minutes to prepare." He said walking out of the room, Hugo and Krankcase following.

" **Make it five!"** Momo said confidently, making me look at him shocked. "Deal!" He yells back at us.

Just as he was out of earshot. "Are you serious?!" I yell at the small demon.

" **Meh, we don't need to prepare. The best thing we do is improvising."** The other three agreeing with him.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

[Five Minutes Later]

Wow this place is full!

We finished our 'strategy', if it really was one. Where the plan would be starting off with Momo, followed by Ura, Kin taking third, and Ryuu being the last.

" _Alright ladies and gentlemen, creatures of all species!"_ Flynn said over the arena's speakers. _"It's the match up we've been waiting for!"_

In the commentator booth I could the egotistical pilot, as well a female Mabu wearing yellow buttoned up coat, as well as white trousers, brown and yellow boots, fingerless gloves, and a small red scarf. This is the most badass female character in all the games, Cali.

" _That's right Flynn. On one side of the field, the Portal Master who's saved Skylands multiple times; Ray!"_ The audience of Skylanders cheered as he walked into the arena.

" _And his opponent!"_ Flynn yelled. _"A girl named Amy, otherwise known as the new Den-O!"_ I got no applause. _"Wow guys, just wow."_

'You guys remember the plan?'

' **Yep.'**

' **I'm ready.'**

' **Zzzzzzzz…'**

' **L~~~et's play!'**

" _Our first match, Momotaros VS Krypt King!"_ Cali announced. _"Can they please make their way to the arena?"_

" **Good luck."** Ura said, as the three other Taros left the arena.

"Right then, let's do this Momo." He chuckled before hopping inside my body, give me a red streak in my hair and red eyes. **"Bring it on."** This caused the audience to gasp in I guess confusion. **"What?"**

"It's just, possession is a complicated type of magic to master." Ray said, looking a little impressed if I do say so myself. "Not let me show you my tricks." He reached into one of the pockets in his cape, and pulled out a small wand which enlarged into a staff, with a gem at the top, flashing multiple colours.

"This is the power of a Portal Master, Krypt King!" He slammed the bottom the staff onto the floor, the gem glowing grey.

A glowing grey circle appeared next to him, forming in a humanoid figure. The light cleared, showing a skeletal body with black and gold armour, which looked to be themed very Egyptian. He has four red eyes in a diamond shape, and a huge grey crystal sword.

"I've got the edge." He threw his sword up and caught the hilt, pointing it at us.

" **Nifty sword."** Momo held up the Den-O Belt for all to see. **"But you're about to witness a very cool Henshin, so watch closely."** He swung the belt around my waist, pressing the red button in the process. **"Henshin!"**

 **(Insert: Double Action Sword From)**

 **SWORD FORM!**

The Plat Form armour materialised before the six red pieces of Sword Form attached, and the mask sliding down, splitting in half.

" **D! E! N! O! They're the Den-O so let's go! Go Den-O!"** Ura, Kin and Ryuu cheered.

" **Ore….Sanjou!"** He strikes his pose. **"Listen here you Mummy; from start to finish I'm at a climax!"** Momo took the DenGasher, and made them into sword mode. **"Let's go! Go! Go!"**

" _Begin!"_

Momo ran straight for Krypt King, and swung his blade down at the Undead Skylander. Krypt King counted the slash with his own blade. The two continued to slash at each other, still countering each slash with their own.

One more attack made the two swords lock, Momo's red peach visor looking into Krypt King's four red eyes.

"I must say, you are skilled swordsman." He complimented us.

" **Thanks. But no talking, only fight!"** Momo broke the lock, and slashed at Krypt King, making sparks bleed.

Krypt King leapt halfway across the arena. His helmet split vertically, and a swarm of flying insects flew towards us.

" **AAAAAHHH! NOT THE BEES!"** Momo started to run from the swarm. **'How do I fight this guy?!'** 'Well Krypt King is of the Undead Element. His most basic attacks consist of his Traptanium sword, the strongest mineral in all of Skylands.' **'And?'** 'Well as you can see, he can summon small swarm of insects.'

' **NOT HELPING! HOW DO I STOP THEM?!'** 'Well in any monster movie I've seen involving insects, the best way to beat them is fire.'

" **Fire you say?"** He screeched to a halt, and turned to the oncoming bees. **"Burn in hell!"** He lit his blade on fire, and preformed a horizontal slash at the swarm, setting it ablaze. **"Oh yeah, who's hot? I'm hot!"**

'SWORD!' **"What?"** Krypt King's sword flew through the air and struck our back. **"How the hell?! He's standing over there!"** Momo pointed to Krypt King, whose hand was glowing with a dark aura. He lazily moved his hand, the Traptanium sword swinging through the air. 'Oh yeah, I forgot to say he can telepathically control his sword. **"Oh that is some overpowered bullshit. Well then, come and get me you rotten corpse!"**

Krypt King only moved his hand, making the sword attack us. Momo parried with his blade, over and over again, and I could feel him getting tired. 'I've got a plan.' **'And that is?'** 'We run straight for him. The sword is targeting us, so if we can get it to attack us while we're next to him, it'll back fire on him.' **'Got it!'** Momo sprinted as fast as he could to the Undead Trap Master, the sword following us.

"There is no use running from my blade." He said. The Traptanium sword swung, and so, Momo jumped over the Trap Master, leaving him confused. As we land, we heard a grunt of pain, and saw that the sword was lodged into Krypt King's stomach. He grabbed the sword, and pulled it out, using it as a way to keep himself up. "Clever. Never seen a trick like that before." He turns around and points his sword at us. "You truly are a formidable warrior."

" **Well, as much fun as this has been, I'm afraid the fun must end. It's time for the finisher!"** He took the pass out and scanned across the belt.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Red energy flowed to the DenGasher's blade. He thrust the sword up, having the blade detach. **"Hissatsu. Ore no Hissatsu waza….."** He swung the handle sideways twice, the blade following and hitting Krypt King. He raised the handle. **"Extreme Slash, Part 2!"** He slammed the handle down, the blade engulfing Krypt King in an explosion.

 **(End song)**

This made many of the audience gasp, and me to worry. Did we just kill a Skylander? The explosion cleared, and in Krypt King's place was the toy version of him.

" **What's that?"** Momo asked, jumping out of my body, the armour disappearing.

"That is what happens when a Skylander get defeated." Ray answered, coming to the field and picking up the toy. "They turn into a safe state and is then sent to the infirmary." The toy glowed before flying away towards the academy.

" _With that fight over, and Amy gaining one point, we move on to the second match."_ Flynn announced.

" _Our second match has Urataros VS Smolderdash."_ Cali added.

" **Whelp, I'm heading back to the others."** Momo waved, running to the arena gate, as Ura came walking to me.

" **Shall we?"** I nod to Ura, as Ray took out his staff again and slammed the base on the arena floor, the gem now glowing red.

"Smolderdash!" This time a red circle appeared next to Ray, the light forming into a feminine figure. The light cleared away, showing a black armoured humanoid with a statue of liberty like head piece. In her hand was a torch, just without the flame. Her face showed two flamed filled holes, which were the same for her mouth as well.

She flew around the arena, jetted out from her foot. "A blaze of glory!" She flicked the torch, making a whip of fire eject.

" **She's kinda hot."** Ura whispered to me. "Don't try anything, her people's bodies are made of obsidian." Saying that made him shut up.

He jumped into my body, giving me the blue streak and the glasses. **"May I have this dance?"** He said to Smolderdash.

"Don't try anything." She warned Ura. "My body is made of obsidian." She smirked, making Ura slump in defeat.

'Told ya so.' Ura regained his composure, and pressed the blue button. **"Henshin!"**

 **(Insert: Double Action Rod From)**

 **ROD FORM!**

The Plat Form armour formed our body, before the Rod Form armour attached as well. Ura took the DenGasher pieces to make it into spear mode. **"Omae…Boku Ni Tsuraretemiru?"**

" _Go!"_

Smolderdash made the first move, by rocketing herself towards us. Ura spun out the way, whacking her back in the process.

Ura continued his assault of rod slashing, that was until she used flame whip the wrap around his rod and yanked it into the air. She pointed her palm at us, and shot a fiery orb at us, which detonated on impact.

The blast sent us back to the edge of the arena, the DenGasher landing atop of us. **"She's tough…"** 'Yet we have type advantage. Water beats fire all the way.' **"I see."** Ura grabbed the DenGasher, and I felt him concentrating….. **"Why is nothing happening?"**

'I dunno, you should shooting splashes right now!' **"The last time I did it I was in a river."** I mentally face palmed at this. 'How could I not piece that together?!' **"Seems I'm gonna have to do this the old fashioned way."** He sighed.

Ura prepared to attack again, only for Smolderdash to light herself up, glowing slightly yellow and orange. **"Uh what's this?"** 'She's gone into Eclipse, meaning all her attack power has increased AND she gets two whips.' **"Kinky…"** 'What is wrong with you?'

Smolderdash sent her two whips forward, once again wrapping around Ura's rod. **"Not this time!"** Ura pulls with all his might, bringing her to us. Ura slammed the DenGasher into her stomach, knocking Smolderdash away and deactivating her eclipse. **"I'd best end this quickly."** He groaned.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Blue energy flowed to the DenGasher's tip. He reared back ready to throw, only for Smolderdash to blast us with another solar ball. The initial blast made Ura loose the grip on the DenGasher, making it spin in the air.

" **Oh for god's sake…"**

The DenGasher hit Ura square in the chest, making the blue hexagon appear on us. 'What happened?!' **"We…got hit…..and now I can't…move."**

"Hey, are you okay?" Smolderdash asks us. Seeming kinda worried.

" **Just finish it. We're pretty much stuck here until defeated."** Ura admitted. Smolderdash only shrugged and blasted off into the sky, coming back down with pretty much a sun in her hand.

Ura and I exploded, me getting knocked on my back while Ura was sent flying back to the others.

 **(End song)**

" _The winner is Smolderdash!"_ Cali announced. _"The points are now one all, meaning whoever wins this will wins the arena."_

"Need a hand?" I look up from fallen state, a black armoured hand put in front of me. I take Smolderdash's hand and she pulls me up. "I gotta admit, that small turtle guy gave a good fight. Tell him I wouldn't mind a rematch." She smiled, walking out the arena.

"Damn, she really knows how to kick ass." I hissed, rubbing my sore shoulder.

" _Third match!"_ Flynn exclaimed. _"Kintaros VS Tree Rex!"_

Kin walked onto the arena stretching his arms. "Wait, did he say Tree Rex? Oh god…"

" **Right! Who is my opponent?"** This time a giant green circle appeared. The green light formed into a humongous figure. The light cleared away, showing the body made entirely out of wood. Some parts of red wood in his chest, forehead and right arm. In the arm is a green gem where the knuckles would be, and yellow spike on the back. He also has antlers atop his head.

"Be afraid of the bark!" He roars, smashing his right hand to the ground. "Hi there."

"You ever fight anything this big?" I ask Kin.

" **Only when we had our time traveling train."** He gulped before hopping into me, giving me the ponytail, yellow eyes and streak. He pressed the yellow button, and swiped the pass. **"Henshin!"**

 **(Insert: Double Action Axe Form)**

 **AXE FORM!**

The Den-O suit formed with Axe Form's armour attaching as well. **"Ore No Tsuyosa Ni, Omae Ga Naita!"** Kin readied his axe, while Tree Rex stood to his true height. 'Now's the time to show off that strength you keep going on about.'

" _Begin!"_

Tree Rex started by smashing his armoured fist to ground. Kin took the chance to jump on his arm, and run up the Giant's arm. Tree Rex swung his arm upwards, sending Kin into the sky.

Kin flailed his arms to regain balance. He straightened himself and dropped back down. As we got closer and closer, Tree Rex retaliated, shooting green light beams at us. Kin swerved out of the way of the blast, and held his axe above his head.

Kin brought the axe down right into Tree Rex's antler, making the Life Giant rock his head back and forth to get us off. Kin rips his axe out of the antler, and begun to hack and slash into his head, small splinters of wood coming off.

"Get off!" Tree Rex roared, before slamming his own head into a wall to get us off.

'Now might be the best time to get off.' **"A strategic retreat? I can agree."** Kin slashed with axe one more time before leaping off the Giant's head, just as he slammed against the wall again.

'Hit him now that he's dazed!' **"Alright!"** Kin stomped his foot down, making clumps of earth trap the Giant in his place. Kin went into a sprint, threw his axe at Tree Rex, in which he raised his armoured arm to block. He went to smash us again, so Kin ducked and slid against the ground, grabbing the axe as he did so.

Kin then charged directly for Tree Rex, and tackled him to the ground, showing his true strength. Tree Rex pushed his arm up and fired another green blast, which sent us hurtling to the other side of the arena.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Kin leaped up, yellow energy flowing to the DenGasher. At the same time, Tree Rex came sprinting at us, his red armoured arm covered in green energy.

" **Dynamic Chop!"** Kin's axe collided with Tree Rex's fist. The initial force of the attacks engulfing the entire arena in an explosion, leaving all of the audience in silence.

I coughed as the smoke cleared. I looked to our opponent to see Tree Rex is in his figurine state, and look at Kin to see he's fast asleep.

Looks like it's a draw.

" _Well, this is certainly unexpected…"_ Cali said flabbergasted. _"We didn't plan on four battles, it was best to two."_

" _Well not to worry Cali, Amy here has four little critters with her anyway. Ray just has to pick out a random Skylander to fight."_ Flynn assured.

'Seems it's up to Ryuutaros now.' I grunt, pushing myself up.

"I'll say, we haven't had a Battle Arena this intense since Spyro VS Dark Spyro." Ray smiled at me, nothing sarcastic, and nothing jerk-ish, just a genuinely friendly smile. "But now this is for all the marbles!"

The arena's gate opened, Ryuu skipping into the place. **"I'm so excited! Bang! Bang!"** He shot finger guns.

"So you use guns huh?" Ray drew his staff again. "Then I know just the girl for you, Tide Pool!" One last circle appeared, this one blue. The light formed into a feminine figure.

She has blue skin with pearl white eyes, as well as fish scale like clothing and coral like armour for gloves, boots, skirt, and headpiece. The strangest thing about her, was that her pistols are squids, like actual ALIVE squids.

"In a league of my own!" She says, spinning the squid like a cowboy.

' **League?'** 'League as in leagues beneath the sea. A lot of Skylanders' catchphrases are puns.' **'Oh.'**

"Now are we doing this or no?" She asked with the whole cocky English accent.

"Oh we are doing this, Ryuu!" He only giggled and hopped into my body, my appearance now having a long purple streak in my hair, with a cap on top, a pair of headphones around my neck, and the usual eyes changing to purple.

Ryuu made a wild smile on my face. **"Can I defeat you fish lady?"** He did a spin, and put a hand to his ear. **"I can't hear you!"** He pressed the purple button on the belt, making a disco theme play. **"Henshin!"**

 **(Insert: Double Action Gun Form)**

 **GUN FORM!**

Plat Form formed one last time, and this time pieces of purple armour attached. The shoulder pads made the armour look like a V, with little claw designs on the edge. The mask rolled down, which also formed into a V shape with yellow whiskers.

" **Taosu Kedo ii yo Ne?"** He asked, before doing a spin and pointing at Tide Pool. **"Kotae wa Kii ta Nai!"** He took the DenGasher and constructed it into a gun.

" _Go!"_

The arena turned silent. Small gusts of wind blowing through, even a tumble weed skipped between the two, like an old western movie.

Both sides shot at the same time, Ryuu firing purple laser while Tide Pool fired blasts of ink. The two began circling each other, neither side letting up with the gun shots.

The ground shook, and small walls came from the floor, making small cover. Tide Pool took this cover, while Ryuu just kept firing purple lasers at the walls.

'Jeez, collateral damage much?' **"Nope, just like to be a little wild."** He hopped over the wall in front of him, still blasting his blasts. One of his shots destroyed Tide Pool's cover, making her roll out the way and hitting us with two blasts of ink. **"EW! Sticky!"** Ryuu was so distracted by this, that Tide Pool took this chance to kick one of her squids at us.

The squid latched onto our face, making Ryuu squirm around, trying to get it off. When he eventually pulled it off, we received a boot to the face from Tide Pool. Ryuu back rolled after the attack, and did something really unexpected to me.

He started to break dance.

'What are you doing?' **"This is how I roll!"** He dance walked his way to Tide Pool. When he got closer enough, he began to kick her, keeping within a type rhythm in his head.

He did a stylish spin, before letting out a salvo of purple blasts into her chest. "Alright, I've had enough of you. Watch this!" She started to glow, a blue aura surrounding her

" **What's happening?!"** 'Well Tide Pool is a sensei, which means she has a special move known as Sky Chi. So you should probably take cover.' **"Oops, I kinda destroyed them all…"** He chuckled.

* * *

The Taros watched in shock as a small whale appeared under Tide Pool. The whale swam in the ground as Tide Pool spun atop it, firing ink blasts all over the arena. Tide Pool's Sy Chi faded, leaving her to let out a big breath.

"That was fun, hope you learned your lesson." She looked around for the armoured heroine, but was confused when Amy/Ryuutaros wasn't in sight. "Where'd they go?"

" **Are they…"** Urataros couldn't finish his sentence.

" **Of course they aren't!"** Momotaros sternly told him. **"If Amy was dead, we'd be piles of sand by now."**

The three Imagin looked at the arena with worry, hoping that the two were okay.

Tide Pool continued to survey the arena. She knew that someone clad in armour couldn't just disappear like that. "Whelp, looks like I-" She was about to say 'win' if it weren't for the big puff of bright purple smoke appearing a few feet away from her.

" **Surprise!"** Ryuutaros yelled.

* * *

What was that?!

One second we were gonna get blasted with an obscene amount of ink, when all of a sudden we just poofed away and back.

" **I feel so magical~~"** 'That's probably because you are.' **"Oh yeah. Anyway!"** He picks up the DenGasher which we dropped. **"Let's keep playing!"** He pointed at Tide Pool and opened fire.

She retaliated by firing her own ink blasts, before kicking another squid at us.

" **I don't think so!"** As the squid was close to us, Ryuu just poofed away again, this time re-poofing behind Tide Pool, drop kicking her in the process.

He poofed around a few more times, sometimes shooting, and sometimes break dance fighting.

" **This party's just about over!"** He took the pass, and swiped it across the belt.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Purple energy flowed to the shoulder pads first, and then to the barrel of the DenGasher. The energy collecting into a huge ball.

" **Wild Shot!"** He pulled the trigger, sending the blast at a dazed Tide Pool, filling the entire arena in an explosion.

 **(End Song)**

With the explosion cleared, Ryuu unclipped the belt and hopped out my body.

" _Wowzers!"_ Flynn gasped. _"Would ya look at that, they won!"_

" _Well then, let's all give a hand to Amy."_ Cali said, in which everyone then clapped and cheered, I was even surprised when I saw Ray clapping.

" **WE DID IT!"** I heard the three other Taros cheer as they ran up to us. **"We showed them that no one messes with team Den-O!"** Momo said.

"I can't say I'm not impressed." Ray said, walking up to us. "I now kinda feel like a bit of an ass." He embarrassedly scratched the back of his head.

"Oh it's okay." I assure him. "Now if you can tell me where the nurse place is, because I'm feeling a little dizzy…" Is the last thing I say before blacking out.

* * *

Amy fell into Ray's arm, falling fast asleep.

"Is she okay? What happened?"

" **She'll be alright."** Urataros said. **"She's only receiving the strain of using all four of us in one day."**

"Okay, I'll take her to the nurse's office then. You guys…..I dunno do whatever it is you do." He starts to carry Amy back towards the academy.

" **So what do you want to do now?"** Momotaros asked the others.

Before any of them could answer, the spirit head of Eon appeared at them. _"If it wouldn't be too big of a bother, I wouldn't mind having a talk with you four. Please follow my floating head."_ The head floated off, the Taros following.

* * *

How long was I out? My head is absolutely killing me.

I open my eyes to a white hospital like room, guess this is the nurse's office.

"Are you feeling better?" A voice asked me. I look to the voice to see a unicorn/dragon hybrid, she has feathered wings and body, with a horn atop her head. "You were knocked out for a while."

"Yeah I'm…I'm feeling slightly better." I say.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Whirlwind, medic here at Skylander Academy." She introduces. "I just need to do one last check up, and then you're free to go."

Her horn glowed, giving me a very tingly feeling. After she gave me the go ahead, I left the infirmary to search for where my Taros are.

"Looking for your friends?" Ray asks me, standing outside on a balcony.

"Yeah, I've been knocked out most the day. And knowing them, they've probably caused a bit of trouble."

"Not really, they've been good as gold. That is when they were threatened." He chuckled, making me laugh a little as well. I walk over and join him at the balcony. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I raise an eyebrow.

"For the way I treated you. I tried to act as if I was better, and it just made me seem like a total jerk."

"Don't worry about it." I say to him. "As long as you can be a nice guy, I'll be a nice girl." He smiled at me. "By the way, that staff you used to summon your Skylanders was pretty cool."

"Speak for yourself, the way you have those little guys possess you to fight is amazing." He praised, making me slightly blush.

"Oh it was nothing. Anyway, I'd best find the place where I'm staying at." I was about to leave, before I put my hand out in a handshake. "We never properly had an introduction, my name is Amy Robinson."

He looked at me for a moment, then smiled and shook my hand. "I'm Ray, and I don't have a last name."

"Well Ray, I guess I'll see you around." I then take my leave.

"You don't know where you're going." He deadpanned. "Head to Dorm 07, it's empty, and big enough for you five."

"Kay, thanks for this Ray." I say to him before leaving.

* * *

" **So we keep this a secret?"** Momotaros said to the three.

" **It is a shame."** Urataros sighed. **"But for her to know would lead her to great dread."**

" **Sometimes the truth must be hidden for the better of the victim."** Kintaros nodded.

" **Pinky swear?"** Ryuutaros offered.

" **We don't have fingers idiot."** Momotaros said dryly. **"So it's decided. Amy must never know that she can't go home."**

* * *

 **WHOOO! This one was a doozy.**

 **Took me a while to pick the right Skylanders for the right fight.**

 **But anyway, I know I'm late, but happy new year! Here's to all the shit we have to deal with in 2019!**

 **Now to respond to reviews.**

 **Pyrojack25: Well it's only mandatory for villains to stab each other in the back, makes even more sense when it's Negataros.**

 **RocketFourze: Nah, I wasn't gonna bring them in.**

 **And that's it, I'll see y'all awesome people next time.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	5. Grasp Of Death

**A/N: HI READER**

 **Well it's time for more comedic adventures in the world of Skylands. What will happen this time? Where will they go? And who is this new Imagin…Oh, seems I've pulled a Woz and spoiled things.**

 **Anyway, while you're still here, let me remind some new people here to check out my two new stories. Genm-Watch, a Kamen Rider Genm and Overwatch crossover, and Movie War Dimension: Build up Fruit, which is basically volume 1.5 of my Build a Legend story line.**

 **Without much more to say, let's get going.**

 **WRITER FORM!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: GRASP OF DEATH

* * *

The Frozen Forest was a place for most to travel, so it would make sense for bandits to camp out there as well.

But the work done here was no bandit attack.

The carriage destroyed, boxes ripped apart as if someone was looking for something, and corpses littered the ground. The bodies wearing ice like armour, designed like a knight.

One body was still breathing, that being of a woman who looked like the leader. She has cuts and bruises all over her body, the ice like armour also having cracks and chips on it.

"My queen, I'm sorry. I failed you." Her breathing became heavier, smudges of red pooling on her armour. "I'm sorry I couldn't deliver it-AH!" She gasped in pain, and soon sand started to pour out of her body.

" **Tell me your wish. I can grant…hey are you okay?"** The Imagin asked the dying Frost Knight, who in return looked fearful at the sand monster. **"D-don't be s~~~~~cared, I'm here to help."** It said to her with a hiss.

"You can help?"

" **Yes~~~~, I can grant one wish for you. And I will complete it no matter what."**

"Anything?" The Imagin nodded in return. The Frost Knight looked at the necklace she was holding in her hand, she was tasked by her queen to deliver this to someone, and now she had a chance. "I wish, for you to complete my duty. Deliver this to the Skylander Academy, deliver this to my daughter Chill, and tell her I'm proud of what she's done." She shakenly handed the necklace to the Imagin, but dropped it do the ground when her life was gone.

The necklace hit the ground, making a small ding. The Imagin looked at the necklace, before his body formed. He's mostly grey, with skull designs on his shoulders. His fingers are claw tipped, and his body has bone like armour on it. Lastly, his head resembles a cobra, with a frill on his head leading to his neck. **"Your wish is~~~~ my command."** He wrapped the necklace around his neck, and started to leave the forest. Not before noticing a photo on the ground. He picked it up, and began his journey.

* * *

"What do you mean it wasn't there?!" Kaos angrily shouted at two Mole Imagin.

" **It's exactly like we're saying boss. We attacked the carriage, searched every box, but we couldn't find the key."** One of the Moles defended.

"Well go back and search before any bandits take it!" He ordered the Moles. They saluted and left his chamber. "How could this have been? Our information was perfect."

"Maybe it was a decoy Lord Kaos?" A troll said as he swept the floors.

"Quiet Glumshanks!" Kaos snapped at his butler. "The people of the Ice Kingdom would not waste time in sending two carriages; they're way too stuck up for that."

" **Maybe you're just looking for the wrong object."** Negataros walked into the room, holding a type of mirror.

"What do you mean?"

" **The Ice Kingdom may be stuck up, but they are smart. They wouldn't have the key to the Water Temple actually look like a key."** He placed the mirror up against a wall, and waved his hand across it. The mirror shimmered, and showed the Cobra Imagin now walking through a regular looking forest.

"Why are you showing me one of your Imagin?" Kaos ask, sounding really annoyed.

" **He has it. Cobra made a contract with the one who held the key before they died. His contract is to deliver it to Skylander Academy."**

"Can't you just, make him bring it to us?" Glumshanks asked, now also looking at the mirror.

" **I'm afraid it's not that simple. We can't simply stop the contract, they must be filled out."**

"Then what do we do?" Kaos asked.

" **We kill him."** Negataros said with no emotion, causing the other two to gasp. **"We Imagin care not for each other, I can merely get one of my mercenaries to deal with him quickly."**

"W-well then." Kaos cleared his throat, coming over the shock of what Negataros said. "See to that it's done." The second Kaos left the room, Negataros lost the friendly look.

" **Glumshanks."** He said to the troll.

"Y-yes Master Negataros?"

" **How comes along that thing I asked of you?"**

"Oh, the manifest of the Skylanders? Well with so many of them I'd say I'm about half was done."

" **Good." 'I'm gonna need it for my plans.'**

* * *

"So what do you guys do around here while waiting for missions?" I ask Ray, the two of us sitting in the Academy's cafeteria for breakfast.

"Well it's mostly training. Either that or the Skylanders patrolling their areas of Skylands. What about you, what do you do when you're not fighting?"

"Not really anything. I only got those little guys a couple days ago. We've mostly been walking." He responded with a chuckle. "Hey it's not funny, my legs ached after that."

"Sorry. Well there is another thing we do when not on missions." He smirked.

"What's that?" His smirk only got wider.

* * *

"Racing?!" Ray led me and the Taros to a racetrack, a goddamn racetrack!

"Yep, this right here is what we call Supercharge Racing. We use special vehicles with Rift Engines, which let us travel around faster to other worlds." An engine roared through the racetrack, coming closer to us. "And here comes one of our Superchargers now."

The car rolled up, and the Taros, save for Kin who was sleeping, whistled impressed. The car seemed to be made from rock, with the front bit looking like a grill. It had two exhausts on either side of the back, and the wheels are made of blue fire. I know this; it's the Hot Streak, the first vehicle you get.

"Hey Ray, how's it going?" The driver said to the Portal Master as he got out. The driver of Hot Streak was a blue fire spirit, with rock like armour for his dragon like face, arms and torso. His wings look like car exhaust ports, with blue fire being the actual wing bit, he also doesn't have legs.

"All good Spitfire, just showing Amy and the little guys our race track."

" **Stop with the whole 'little' thing!"** Momo snapped.

"Anyway, I wanted to show them how to race, maybe even go a few laps."

"Um, I can't drive. I don't have a license." I awkwardly say.

"You won't need one, driving Supercharger vehicles is as easy as arm wrestling a baby." Spitfire said, in which all of us give him a weird look. "What?"

" **When have you arm wrestled a baby?"** Ura asked him, and Spitfire only points at Ray.

"Yeah those weren't the best times of my life." Ray sighed. "So wanna have a race?"

"Um, well…." I don't know what to say! I hate things that go fast, and racing would be one of those things!"Well I would, but….you know….can't…..because…..reasons?" All I got from that answer was deadpanned looks.

"Ray! Ray! There's trouble!" Oh thank god, trouble saves the day. Hugo came running from the Academy to the Race Track. And began to talk incoherent babble.

"H-Hugo, calm down buddy. Speak slowly." Ray tried to communicate to the small Mabu, but Huge just kept babbling.

" **I've got this."** Momo walked over to the babbling Hugo, and slapped him across the face. It left a red print on his face, making the rest of us hiss.

"Thanks." Hugo rubbed the side of his face, before his eyes widened. "Oh right! There's trouble at the Sky Market, they've reported seeing a SNAKE MAN!"

"Why's that trouble? We have a humanoid snake living here." Spitfire pointed out.

"This one's different! They described it as scary, monstrous, and all around terrifying!" Hugo yelped.

" **It does seem we should check it out."** Ura suggested.

"Alright then, but the Sky Market is pretty far. We'll have to take the Portal." Ray said, in which the Taros looked at him confused, while I just gulped.

Ray led us to a room in the Academy; the only thing in it being a huge circular base with a mystical swirl on the inside, and all over it is magical looking runes.

" **What the fuck is that?"** Momo asks, absolutely baffled by the Portal of Power.

"This is our portal; this lets us travel anywhere and everywhere in Skylands." Ray said proudly.

" **Our time travelling train is cooler."** Ryuu said, making Ray fall over cartoon style before springing back up. "There is no impressing you guys is there?!" He fake cried. "Anyway." He cleared his throat. "All we have to do is input the coordinates into this tab, and presto we're there."

" **There's a catch though, isn't there? There's always a catch."** Kin pointed out, and I gotta agree there is always a catch.

"Well there is one, for your first time you'll experience dizziness, nausea, slight cases of vomiting, maybe a few bleeding…"

"W **E G** E **T** **I** T!" We shouted at him.

"Okay then….Hugo buddy, you wanna input those coordinates now?" Hugo nods and walks over to a stone console, with multiple little tabs with those same runes on them.

"Alright then, setting destination for Sky Market." Hugo pushed a few of the buttons, the swirl in the portal starting to glow. "All aboard!" Ray grinned and grabbed each of the Taros, mush to their protests, and threw each one into the portal.

"Did you just throw them in?"

"Meh, why not?" He says before taking steps towards the portal. "Shall we?" He offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me into the portal.

A bright light engulfed the two of us, making me yelp. The light glowed brighter, before the swirl opened up and swallowed us.

* * *

The Taros and I continued to scream as we fell through the swirly portal. Seemingly going endlessly.

"Quit screaming you scaredy cats." Ray said casually.

" **How can we not scream when we're falling?!"** Ura panicked.

"Just wait a few more seconds, we should be coming out any second now…" Just as he said that, the end of the swirl opened up, and we fell on hard stone ground. Ray landing perfectly.

I instantly got up and ran to the nearest bush, unloading my breakfast. As I said, I hate fast things.

I leaned out of the bush, whipping my mouth of any excess saliva. "Not a word…..from any of you." I glared, making them all nod furiously. "Now where's this snake man?"

" **Probably the direction all those people are running from?"** Ryuu pointed at the crowed of Mabu coming closer and closer. Ray and I ran out of the way, while the crowed trampled the Taros. The smoke cleared, showing the Taros flattened on the ground with footprints all over their bodies. **"Ow…"** They said simultaneously.

"Oh! A Portal Master!" One of the Mabu ran up to Ray. "Please you must help us!"

"Calm down okay? Tells us what happened." Ray said reassuringly.

"Things were going well in the market, and suddenly a snake man appeared scaring everyone away! Just look how horrifying it is!" She pointed towards the snake man; he's mostly grey, with skull designs on his shoulders. His fingers are claw tipped, and his body has bone like armour on it. Lastly, his head resembles a cobra, with a frill on his head leading to his neck.

" **An Imagin!"** Momo growled.

"That's one of them?" Ray asks, sounding a little in disbelief. He's not very impressed is he?

"Look how evil it is!" The Mabu panicked, running away. The rest of us looked back at the Imagin, to see him peacefully looking at a map.

"He's not causing any trouble. We can just leave him right?" I ask hopefully.

" **Of course we can't! Anything they do is dangerous!"** Momo said.

It just doesn't feel right. He's not hurting anyone, he looks like he wants directions. On the other hand, his contract could lead to people getting hurt.

"Alright then, let's get him." I sling the Den-O Belt around my waist. "Let's end him quickly Momo." Said red Imagin snickered before he hopped into my body.

" **Oi! Snake boy!"** The Cobra Imagin looked away from the map, and looked confused at us.

" **A human? In S~~~~kylands~~~?"** He talks with a hiss? Oh, it's cause he's a snake I get it. His eyes then land on the belt, and I think his eyes widened. **"The Den-O?! How can this~~~ be?"**

" **Damn right it be."** Momo readied the pass. **"You're about to face the one and only great Momotaros!"** 'Ahem.' **"Oh sorry, and Amy as well."** 'Better.'

The Cobra Imagin reached behind his back, and pulled out a long scythe. **"I don't care who you are, I have an important contract to fulfil, and I won't let you ruin it!"** He charged at us, and swung his scythe horizontally. Momo yelped before rolling under the slash.

" **Are you idiots gonna help or just stand there?!"** Momo snapped at the other three Taros.

" **Senpai, we're too small to do anything."** Ura defended.

" **Then what about you, oh so great Portal Master?"** Ray only shrugged and took his staff out.

' **Wait, a Portal Mas~~~~~ter?'** That wasn't Momo, whose voice was that?

" **Ah screw it. Henshin!"**

 **SWORD FORM!**

The armour formed around my body, and Momo charged with the DenGasher in hand. **"Ore...Sanjou!"** He attempted to slash at the Imagin, who in turn blocked and parried with his scythe. **"Listen here Cobra Commander! From start to finish, I'm at a climax!"** He broke the struggle and managed to hit the Imagin across the chest before stabbing him, making the Imagin drop his scythe and stumble back.

" **Now time to end this before lunch. This wasn't too hard for once."** Momo leaned his sword against his shoulder, and went to swipe the past.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

The red energy flowed to the DenGasher's blade, which didn't detach this time. **"Hissatsu. Ore no Hissatsu waza…"** He ran towards the Cobra Imagin. **"Extreme Slash! Part 3!"** Just as he was about to finish off the Imagin, he struck his hand out and blasted a stream of acid at Momo's hand, making him drop the DenGasher. **"OW! Da fuck?!"**

The Cobra Imagin wasted no time in grabbing his scythe and relentlessly hacking and slashing into us. One hit in particular knocked Momo out of my body, as well as the Sword Form armour.

"Leave her alone!" A jet of fire then blasted the Imagin. I looked to where the blast came from, seeing it was Ray blasting more flames.

' **Pes~~~~ky Portal Mas~~~~ter!'** Wait; is that his voice in my head? Why can I hear his voice?

The Imagin cut through the torrent of the flames, running straight at Ray. The young Portal Master retaliated by whacking the Imagin with his staff, which he first covered in rocks that materialised from nowhere. The last attack, which is a gust of air, sent him directly back at me. He quickly scrambled up, grabbing his scythe.

" **I can't was~~~~te any more time. S~~~orry to s~~~~ay but, I mus~~~~t eliminate you."** The Imagin was ready to strike me down. I covered my eyes to await my end.

But there was nothing. All I heard was a clanging on the ground, and grunts of pain. I opened my eyes, seeing the Cobra Imagin had dropped his scythe and was clutching his chest. **"No…..I need more….time…"** There was sand leaking off his body. **"I can't….fail her."** He shot two streams of acids at the ground, concealing his escape.

I sigh and relax my head against the floor. "That definitely could have gone SO much better." I unclipped the belt from my waist, making Plat Form go away.

"Yup, it certainly could have." Ray helped me up from my downed state.

"Can you guys track him?" I ask my little Imagin. Momo sniffed at the ground, especially the parts of the ground that melted.

" **This guy has a strange scent. It almost smells…..dead?"**

" **That Imagin seemed off, didn't he?"** Kin asks, in which the other three nodded. **"For some reason he prioritised his contract over killing Amy. Any Imagin would love the chance to kill the Den-O."**

"I noticed something weird. He was leaking sand from his body, even though we didn't do much damage. He even said something about needing more time." When I finished that sentence, each of the Taros looked down depressingly. "W-what's wrong?"

" **He's fading."** Ura said sadly.

"Fading? What does fading mean?" Ray asks them.

" **Fading, is when an Imagin's contract holder either dies or forgets about them."** Momo answers. **"So if I had to guess, that Cobra Imagin won't last long before he ceases to exist."**

This shocked both Ray and I. He'll die because he'll be forgotten? "Is…..there a way to help him?"

" **Afraid not…"** Kin dryly said. **"The only way would be to send him back in time to save his contractor."**

"And you can't do that." Ray summed up, the Taros nodding in agreement.

" **Well, there is another way."** Ryuu put his hand on his chin in thought. **"If he were to find another contract holder, or complete the contract he has already, his body will reform."**

"The only problem is we don't know what his contract is." Ray analysed.

"Maybe it has something to do with that necklace around his neck." I guessed, making the others look confused. "No one else noticed that? It looked a little like an icicle, with a very beautiful blue gem in the middle."

" **Why would an Imagin wear a necklace?"** Kin asks.

"Icicle…" Ray seemed in thought, before he snapped his fingers with a smile. "I think I got it!"

* * *

The Cobra Imagin stumbled on through the nearby forest. He had already scared off a few Seadog Pirates, even though he did nothing. He's too weak now.

" **Why? Why can I never do anything right?"** He sobbed. **"I can't beat the Den-O, I can't beat a Portal Mas~~~ter, I can't even get a contract and live."** He looked at the necklace around his neck. **'Why do I even want to finish this~~~so badly? To prove s~~~omething, that I can actually do s~~~omething right?'**

He lost his balance, and fell to his hands and knees. He took out the photo from his contract holder, assuming the woman on it was the Chill he was looking for. **"What does~~~ it matter whether or not I can do this~~~?! I'm gonna die before getting to Chill."** He used his scythe as a walking stick, helping him stand up. He was about to begin walking, but had to jump back as a boulder was sent hurtling towards him. **"Who's~~~ there?!"**

Out from the trees came another Imagin. This one was muscular and looked as if most of his body was made of knight like armour, while a small part of his body was orange and blue. His head looked like a mix between a rhino's head and a knight's helmet. **"Hello Cobra."**

" **Rhino? Why did you attack me?"** Cobra asks him.

" **Nothing personal, but I need to kill you. Lord Kaos needs that object around your neck."** Rhino takes out a big mace, and points it at Cobra.

" **I-I can't give this~~~~ up. I need it more my contract, to get my body back!"** He grunted.

" **Then b** **y orders of Lord Kaos, and Master Negataros, you must die!"** Rhino charged at Cobra. He swung his mace down, smashing the ground to bits and sending Cobra back. Cobra used all his strength the run forward and slash at Rhino. He managed to land a few hits, before Rhino's entire body was coated in metal.

The scythe bounced back as it hit, making Cobra stumble back. **"Ha-ha-ha! Fool, my special power allows my body to encase with an indestructible alloy. Nothing can penetrate it!"** He swung his mace, firing a red energy ball. The blast sent Cobra into the treeline, where he noticed more of his body was fading to sand.

' **I'm running out of time!'**

Cobra pushed himself back up. He had two options, 1) Stay fight and die or 2) since it's getting to night, RUN!

Cobra made a dash away from the forest, leaving behind a very angry Rhino. **"Coward! Come back and fight!"**

* * *

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Both Ray and I yelled at Buzz over a holographic screen. Turns out that necklace around the Imagin's neck was a special artifact that was able to unlock the temple w needed to get into, so Buzz thought it'd be a good idea to have it hand delivered to us instead of us just going to collect it!

"Well really they insisted on them sending it, with a carriage, guards and everything." Buzz defended himself. "But since it hasn't come, and you saying that that Imagin has it around his neck, I'm guessing he must have made a contract with the holder."

" **Do you know who was transporting it?"** Ura asks him.

"Well, Blizzary did say she was gonna send someone special." Is he trying to make us guess? We all just gave him dry look, making him sigh. "They sent Chill's mother." Ray's eyes widened.

"So that means, since the Imagin is fading, she was the contract holder." Ray summarised.

" **So she must be dead…"** Momo blandly said.

"Well now that we now what his contract is, maybe we can help him complete it and save him." I pointed out. "He honestly doesn't seem like that bad of a guy."

"I've got a plan." Ray spoke up. "He's a cobra; he's got no way of getting there besides using an air ship. Buzz, are there any nearby air docks near the Sky Market?"

"In fact there is!" Buzz pulled out a map. "There's one about five miles north of there."

" **Then that's where we're heading!"** Momo declared.

"Ray I've got an idea." I say, making the Portal Master look at me. "I know this may seem bad, but I think it would be best to bring in Chill."

"She doesn't even know her mother is dead." Ray narrowed his eyes at me.

"Think about it, if her mother was dying who's the one person she'd want the Imagin to deliver the necklace to? I mean, it is pretty obvious she'd send it to her daughter."

"Yeah you're right. Better bring some back up just in case." Ray enlarged his staff. "I'll bring Jet Vac and Enigma to be safe." Three circles appeared next the Ray, one dark blue, one light blue, and one purple.

The first moulded into a feminine figure, and when the light cleared, it showed a young woman in light knight like armour. She has blue eyes and blue lips, and in her hands are a dual edged ice lance and an ice shield. "Stay cool." She said.

The second light revealed a humanoid hawk wearing armour. He had a jet back on his back, which connected to his hoover like air gun. "Hawk and awe!"

The last one revealed a taller figure wearing crimson and gold robes. He has a hood covering his face, showing nothing but shadow. He carries a purple Traptanium staff with a big eye on the end. "Out of sight!"

"Looks like we got a team. Alright then, let's go help that sneaky snake."

* * *

" _ **So, you found the rogue Imagin?"**_ Negataros asked Rhino over a magic stone.

" **Indeed I have Master Negataros. He has fled from our battle, and I can only guess he is heading to the Skylander Academy. My plan is to cut him off along the way, kill him, and retrieve the key."**

" _ **Good. See that it is done."**_

" **Yes sir."** Rhino deactivated the stone and began walking north. **"It is Imagin law, traitors must die."**

* * *

"You sure he'll be here?" We started our stake out at the air dock. Jet Vac had taken to the sky with his jetpack. Enigma turned himself invisible by taking off his robes and patrolling the area. While Ray, Chill, the Taros and I stood in the middle of it all.

"I'm sure he will this is the only way he can fulfil his contract." I assure Chill, the Water Skylander holding her weapons sadly. 'She's still getting over her mother's death. Can't say I blame her.'

' **Have you ever dealt with lose Amy?'** Momo asks me through our link. 'Not as bad as she has if I'm honest.'

" _Jet Vac here, I still see nothing from up here. Over."_

" _Enigma here, no sign of any snake man from where I'm at."_

Ray only sighed with annoyance. "It doesn't make sense. Where else could he have gone?" I was about to speak up, but I was interrupted when we all heard screams coming from somewhere.

Looking to the source, we saw multiple people running from the Cobra Imagin. He caught up to one pilot who was trying to hide in his ship, and pinned him to a wall. **"You! Give me your ship, NOW!"** He grunted, sand spilling from his body.

"Hey!" I yelled to the Imagin. He dropped the pilot and slowly looked at us; it's sad cause he looks in pain.

" **You again?! Why can't you leave me alone?! I have done nothing to hurt anyone!"** He hissed at me. He looked at each of us, ready for a fight it seems. That was until his eye landed on Chill. **"Y-y-you?"** He dropped his scythe and patted all over his body as if looking for something. He pulled out a photo and showed it to us, it showed an image of a young woman that looked really close the Chill. **"I-is~~~~~ this~~~~ you?"**

Chill looked closely at the photo and gasped before nodding. The Imagin chuckled happily and slowly stumbled at us, Chill also began to walk towards him. Jet Vac and Enigma joined us and pointed their weapons at Cobra, but Ray stopped the two.

The two got closer and closer, the Cobra Imagin ripping the necklace of his neck and held out his hand. Chill reached out her hand to take hold of it, a red energy ball hit Cobra, sending him into a warehouse wall.

" **Who did that?!"** Momo yelled out, looking all over for who did it. We heard heavy footsteps, and saw a new Imagin. This one looks like a mix between a rhino and a medieval knight.

" **I must thank you for luring out Cobra, now scram so I can finish him!"** He brought out a huge mace.

"Why would you do that?! He's one of your kind!" I shout at the Rhino Imagin, rage obviously heard.

" **Why? Simple. He disobeyed our master, and as it says in Imagin Law, traitors must die."**

I growl and swing on the Den-O Belt. "Kin, let's get this asshole!" The bear Imagin nodded and we both rushed at the Rhino. I pressed the yellow, making the belt play its specific song. "Henshin!"

 **AXE FORM!**

Kin jumped in my body just as Plat Form formed on me. Kin swung two punches at Rhino before the Axe Form amour attached to me. **"Ore No Tsuyosa Ni, Omae Ga Naita!"** He delivered one last palm thrust, sending the Rhino back. 'You lot go see if Cobra's okay!' The other three Taros nod and run to the downed Imagin.

"Jet Vac, Enigma, go help Amy!" Ray orders the Skylanders. The two readied their weapons and joined Kin and I.

" **Out of my way, or I'll kill you as well as that traitor!"** Rhino swung his mace down, shattering the ground.

" **We won't let you hurt one who just wants to help others!"** Kin took the DenGasher pieces and turned it to Axe Mode. The two charged at each other, locking their weapons in one. At the end, Kin managed to overpower Rhino and slash him in the chest. He went to slash again, but was surprised when Rhino's body completely turned to metal. Our axe bounced off his body.

" **No weapon can penetrate my hardened body! I'm indestructible!"** He laughed, blasting another red ball at us. We all jumped back, the blast sending up rubble. Jet Vac used the suction function on his gun to suck up the rubble, and then shoot it back at the Imagin.

Rhino turned his body back to metal, and the rubble merely bounced off. Enigma rushed in and whacked the Imagin multiple times with his Traptanium staff before plunging his staff into the ground, firing a purple laser from it. The initial blast made the Imagin skid across the ground, his metallic body protecting him.

'We can't get through his shielding. This is gonna be a problem.' **"Indeed it is. We never had to deal with the Imagin having these kind of powers before."** 'How do we beat him?'

' **Amy, he's not gonna make it.'** Ura dreaded.

While Enigma and Jet Vac went after the Imagin, Kin looked back at the dying Cobra Imagin. He was leaned against a wall, sand leaking from his body and his left arm was gone.

"Y-you can't die now…" Chill sobbed, holding his other arm to comfort him. "You still have so much you can do. So much to help people."

Cobra struggled and grunted in pain, looking as if he was barely able to speak. **"N-no need to worry about me…"** He coughed up a lot of sand. **"I can die happy, knowing I've finally completed s~~~~omething in life, that I know I'm not a failure or a dis~~~~appointment."**

" **Don't talk like that!"** Momo yelled at him. **"We can find a way to save you. To give you another chance!"**

" **Why is~~~~~ it you all care s~~~~o much?"** Cobra asks. **"I was~~~~ your enemy."**

"You made a choice of fulfilling a mother's wish instead of killing your specie's worst enemy. That shows redemption in you." Ray assured him.

'Kin, let me in control, I think I've got an idea that just might work.' The sleepy Imagin nodded, and let me do the talking. "Why not let him join with us?" They all looked at me. "Well you guys told me that when you first met Kin he was an enemy. So why don't you just make him one of us?"

" **R-r-really?"** Cobra seemed genuinely surprised. He shakenly looked at the necklace he still held in his hands. He handed it over to Chill, who grasps it tight in her hands. **"Contract….complete…"** More sand spilled from his body.

" **DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!"** Momo slammed his fists of Cobra's body, completely turning it to sand, and making a yellow orb float around. It flew around for a bit, before rocketing into my body, knocking Kin out and getting rid of the Axe Form armour.

" **Are you s~~~ure you're okay with this~~~~?"** 'Of course, we'll fight together. But I'm gonna have to think of a name for you. How about….Serpentaros?' **"S~~~erpentaros~~~? I like it."** A glow then came from the Den-O Belt. One of the buttons turned from a blank colour, to a light grey/silver. **"Does~~~ this~~~ mean…?"** 'Yep, welcome aboard buddy.'

Serpen nodded, and pressed the grey/silver button, the belt now playing Egyptian like music mixed with a bit of techno.

" **Henshin!"**

 **(Insert Yoru a nemureru kai)**

 **SCYTHE FORM!**

From nowhere, six pieces of grey/silver armour appeared and attached to my body. The torso armour looked very pharaoh like. The mask slid down the helmet, looking like the upper head of a snake with two large fangs. The fangs folded into the visors, while the rest of the head made a type of skull shape.

" **You are…already dead!"** Serpen said, pointing at Rhino.

" **Nani?!"** The Rhino Imagin growled, tossing away Enigma. **"I'll kill you, and then the rest of those traitors!"** Rhino charged at us. He swung his mace sideways, in which Serpen rolled under before kicking him in the back.

Serpen took the DenGasher pieces, forming them to look like Rod Form, before a curved blade grew out, turning it into a scythe. He spun around a stuck Rhino across the chest and then his leg, making the Imagin fall to one knee.

Serpen went for an overhead slash, but Rhino turned his body to metal again to block the attack. He then punched us in the gut area, making us stumble. **"And you called me a coward. All you do is~~~ us~~~e that metal body!"**

" **I am only using the gift I've been given."** He picked up his mace and slowly stalked towards us.

'I've realised something, he's slow when in his metal state. That's our advantage.' **"But he's~~~ als~~~o untouchable. How do I get through it?"** 'Your acid!' Serpen had to dodge out the way of another red ball blast.

" **My ac~~id?"** 'If we can apply enough, we might melt right through it.' **"I'm s~~~tarting to like Amy."** He threw the DenGasher Scythe into the air, before thrusting his arms forward. Two streams of dark green acid shot from his fingertips, impacting against Rhino's skin.

" **Baka! My skin is indestructible!"** He laughed, before wincing in pain. He looked at his chest and noticed that a sizable amount of metal melted off. **"H-how is this possible?"**

'Simple science that's how!' **"Now you're vulnerable!"** The DenGasher Scythe flew back into Serpen's hands and he charged back at Rhino. He focused his slashes on Rhino's chest area and them squirting in another acid blast at Rhino's face, melting the metal there as well.

Rhino tried swinging his mace at us, only for Serpen to roll under his arm and bash him in the back of the head with the hilt of his scythe and then the blade.

" **When Master Negataros and Lord Kaos hear of this…"**

" **That's~~~~ the thing, they won't hear of it. It's~~~~ time to reap what you s~~~ow!**

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Grey/silver energy flowed to the blade of the DenGasher's scythe blade. He hefted it over his head, and started to swing it around before throwing it at Rhino, the blade embedding itself into his chest.

" **Grave Cutter!"** Serpen got into a pose **(A/N: Think of what Ouja does before his Final Vent)** and charged to Rhino. He grabbed his scythe, before ripping the scythe through his chest, making a huge whole and the Imagin explode.

 **(End song)**

Serpen let out a big sigh. He unclipped the belt, making the armour disappear and him hope out my body. **"I want to thank you Amy. It is~~~ thanks~~~~ to you that I am able to live. That I was~~~~ able to complete my contract."**

I only smiled at the Cobra Imagin. "Don't worry about it Serpen. As I said, you're one of us now. You're part of the Den-O Family." Serpen then started to glow, and it looked like he was shrinking?

The light cleared away, showing that Serpen was now the same size as the other Taros. **"What the hell happened to me?!"**

" **Looks like you got the short treatment."** Momo snickered, him and the Taros, as well as Ray and his Skylanders walking to us. **"Yeah for some reason us Taros are small."**

" **Wait…that does~~~not make any s~~~ens~~!"** Serpen protested, even though it won't do anything.

"Well, get used to it little guy." Ray rubbed his head, only for Serpen to shoot a small leak of acid at him. **"Don't tempt me to do more."** He growled at the Portal Master.

"Serpentaros?" Chill spoke up, walking to the small Imagin. "I want to say thank you for bringing this to me." She motions to the necklace, key, or whatever it is now. "Thanks to you we can now get the Water Stone."  
 **"S~~~~tone?"**

"I'll explain it all later." Ray said. "So, shall we head back?"

"Do we have to travel by Portal again?" I grimaced. Ray only smirked again before taking out his staff and opening a portal.

"Who wants to first?" He joke asked. The Taros and I, save for Serpen, groaned. I'm gonna throw up again.

* * *

"So we lost the key?" Kaos groaned into his hands. "Why can't things ever go my way?"

" **Lord Kaos, all is not bad. We now know where the Water Temple is. And for extra measures, I'll send one of our most special Imagin Generals."** Negataros took out the same stone he used to communicate with Rhino. **"Bring me Alligator. He's got a job that'll be out of this world."**

* * *

 **A/N: And that my friends, is one our new Taros! I chose to use a Cobra because I felt like it made sense with the element of Undead.**

 **But now about that ending, you'll know where it leads if you've read Build A Legend. But now to reviews!  
DragonKnight SRL: Well I needed some form of plot, so I thought ominous plot would be best.**

 **TheTwoMind: Now here's the thing, I would do pen form but…I'm not a pen. I mean it makes sense but, ya know? Also about the magic…..I gave the man child MAGIC! Why? Because I'm crazy!**

 **Anyway, I'll see all you awesome peeps next chapter.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	6. Dragons, Trains and Swans Oh my!

**A/N: HI READER**

 **Time for more comedy~~~~! Taros style!**

 **So first I gotta give a little warning, this may be pointless just because it exists to fill some holes.**

 **But for today the Taros are gonna get their pride and joy, the thing they love the most, and the one thing they haven't shut up about for a while now.**

 **So just saying, this chapter may be slightly stupid.**

 **WRITER FORM!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: DRAGONS, TRAINS AND SWANS OH MY!

* * *

The ancient Dragon Temple, home to some of the strongest and wises of creatures in Skylands live.

As the Dragons slumbered, a shadowed figure stood near one of the temples, the silhouette looking monstrous but more armour than flesh.

The figure raised his hand, a silvery veil appearing in sky above him. And coming out, at blinding speeds, a large shadow travelling on tracks through the sky. A loud horn ringing in the sky.

The shadowed figure watched as the machine flew around the temple. "Whelp, seems like I'm done for now." Another silvery veil opened behind him and he walked into it.

The shadow kept flying around the temple, sounding off its horn as it came close to where the Dragons slept.

One of them walked out yawning, looking around hazily, wondering what all the noise was. The Dragon looked up to the sky, but started cowering when he saw the shadow flying in the sky.

"Grand Master! It's as we feared! The Dragon Knight has arouse!"

* * *

 **FULL CHARGE!**

" **Grave Cutter!"** The energy flowed from the Den-O Belt to Serpen's scythe as he started slashing at the training dummies around us. With one last circular slash, all the dummies fell down and sprung back up. **"Whew, that was~~~~ s~~~ome extreme training."** Serpen sighed.

"Well you fighting style is unique Serpentaros." Buzz said, walking onto the training arena. "It'll take time for you to perfectly master that style. Scythes are one of the hardest and dangerous weapons to fight with, they are both pro and a con to many who use them."

'We just gotta keep practicing, maybe you could get the others to help you out.' I suggested. Serpen shrugged and unclipped the belt, showing the difference to my appearance when he's in control. I've got a grey streak in my hair as well as an eye patch on my right eye. Serpen jumped out of my body, getting rid of the extras.

"Yeah, why do I have an eye patch when you possess me?"

" **Well, you can't really s~~~ee it, but I have a s~~~~car going over my right eye."** He explained.

"Right then, you two go get some rest. You've earned it for today." Buzz waved off, leaving the training arena.

"Okay, wanna get some lunch? Pretty sure the other Taros are there waiting for us."

" **Sure, I could go food right now."** I pick up the little cobra up and sit him on my shoulder as we walk out. "Who knows, maybe Chill's there~~."

" **S~~~~~~~~~TOP!"** He slapped my head with his tiny hands. It's been a running joke with me and the others, kinda teasing Serpen with the fact he may or may not LIKE Chill.

We made it to the cafeteria, Serpen jumping off my shoulder to get a head start at the food machines.

What, did you think the food was served by people? No. It just gets dumped on plates by machines. That's how you socialise peeps.

I grabbed my food, which is a little something I created called Pizza Nachos. Tortilla chips with melted ketchup cheese and slices of pepperoni. Try it, you'll thank me later.

Serpen and I went took a seat at the table where the others were at, seeing that they were whispering about something. "What you guys talking about?" They all jumped as soon as they heard my voice.

" **Oh you know! The typical Taros stuff! Heh-heh!"** Momo waved off, making me slightly suspicious.

"Okay then, what do you guys wanna do today? I mean we can't get to Water Temple yet."

" **Why not?"** Ryuu asks me.

"Well, according to Ray we need permission to get into the Water World via portal. So, wanna have some fun and mess around?"

" **Yeah!"** All but Serpen replied. After finishing our food, the six of us went around the academy, looking for anything to do.

* * *

"This looks interesting." After a good five to ten minutes of just walking around, we came across what looks like a bar with music going on. The band you may ask? A group of skeletons….don't ask how they play trombone.

"Hey guys, what brings you hear?" The six of us jumped out of our skin, as Stealth Elf had snuck up behind us.

" **Jesus Elf! Don't do that!"** Momo gasped for air, making the green elf laugh.

"You lot sure seem jumpy today. So what brings you to the Bar?"

" **We're bored and looked for something to do~~~!"** Ryuu whined.

"Well you're in luck. Today is Karaoke Time, we got all kinds of songs ranging from jazz to rock." She explained.

"Any kind of music you say?" I ask.

"Yes, why do you ask? Wanna perform?" She leaned in cheekily, making me back up nervously.

" **Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it…"** The Taros chanted, which lead to every Skylander in the Bar chanting as well. Being the person I am, I succumbed to peer pressure and walked up to the stage, making them all cheer.

A small screen appeared in front of me, a list of songs going down. I scrolled down the everlasting number of songs, all of them being from earth.

'Ooh, they have Panic at The Disco.' I thought happily to myself. I selected one of their songs, and just as I was about to sing the lyrics, the doors burst open with Spyro running in, fear laced all over his face.

"We have a BIG problem!" He panicked. "Argos has returned!" There was a long drawn out silence, no one saying a single word.

There was the sound of a flushing, and Ray walked out of the bathroom, pulling his gloves with a whistle. He looked around at each and every one of us, his whistle dying down. "What I miss?"

* * *

" _This is a grave time."_ Eon addressed us all in the meeting room. It me, the Taros, Ray, Cali, Flynn, Buzz, Hugo, Spyro, Tree Rex who stood outside looking through a window, an octopus pirate named Wash Buckler, Snap Shot, Spit Fire as well as a buff penguin wearing Chinese warrior like armour with huge bladed gauntlets AKA King Pen.

" _It is as I feared, something from my past has come back to haunt me."_

"What exactly is it Master Eon?" Hugo asked, the rest of us wanting to know the same thing.

" _Long ago, back when I was a young Portal Master. I was tasked with waging a battle against a powerful enemy, known as Argos the Dragon Knight."_

" **Dragon Knight? Why does that name sound familiar?"** Momo wondered.

" _Argos was an unstoppable foe, we threw everything we had at him, though it was not enough. At the time I was still mastering my magic, but I had to take a risk. I used a powerful sealing spell to lock Argos away inside the Dragon Temple's volcano, yet I was weak at the time and almost couldn't complete the spell. But in the end, my fellow Portal Master who I considered a best friend and brother, sacrificed himself to complete the spell."_

"So how did Argos get free?" King Pen asked, folding his arms behind his back. "That spell should have locked him away until the end of time."

" _Things eventually end, and now the next Portal Master must either defeat or reseal Argos."_ Eon's eyes landed on Ray, who grasped his staff tightly. _"Ray, I know this applies an enormous amount of pressure on you. But you must believe you can do it."_

I could see Ray tense up, his hand not holding his staff slightly shaking. I put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. He let out a sigh and looked directly at Eon.

"Not to worry, I got this."

" _Then I wish you all luck."_ Eon's head faded away, leaving us all in silence.

" **Are we gonna have to take another Portal?"** Ura groaned, not liking the idea.

"No, I'm gonna have to save my power for the sealing spell. It's one of the strongest to cast." He turned to look at Flynn. "Think I can get Skylands' best pilot to take us to the Dragon Temple?"

Flynn perked up on hearing his name, and I could see wide smile on his face. "Of course! I'd do anything for my best bud!" He punched Ray's shoulder, making the Portal Master rub it.

"Hugo, I need you to head to the library to pick up Master Eon's old Spell Book. It may have the spell we need." The small Mabu nodded and ran out the room.

Finally Ray turned to me. "Can I count on the Den-O and her merry Imagin to back me up?"

"Damn right!" I playfully punch his other shoulder, making him rub it. "Ooh, sorry."

"Alright then, we got a team. Let's go kick come ass."

* * *

" _Ladies and gentlemen this is your favourite captain speaking. We are now approaching the Dragon Temple. You may now unfasten your seat belts."_

" **We don't have seat belts idiot!"** Momo yelled at Flynn, and I could tell he was already hating Flynn's flying style.

" _It's called acting you little red punk!"_ Flynn growled over the tannoy. Momo growled as well, and was about to charge at the cockpit, but I grabbed him by his horns.

" **AH! C'mon! Let me at him!"**

"We're trying to take down an unstoppable evil, can't you save the petty squabbles for later?" I tell the little demon, making him huff and cross his arms.

" **Fine, only if I get first dibs at fighting that thing."**

"Hmm, deal." I drop him to the ground. "Why is it you always wanna fight everything?"

" **Same reason most people do things, cos I love it!"** He pumped his arms up.

"So you're fight crazy?" Ray asks him, walking up to the two of us.

" **I wouldn't say crazy…"** Momo scratched the back of his head. **"I just love a challenge. A good fight always gets my blood pumping. You never had that kinda feeling?"**

"Well there was one time." Spyro hopped down from the crow's nest. "It was when we first took down Kaos. We stormed his castle, bust through any and all his forces, and in the end made his Hydra kick the bucket." He then looked proudly at Ray. "And I could tell he loved every minute of it."

"Yeah-yeah, alright you purple bundle of annoyance. Get back to helping Flynn so we don't get lost on the way there." Spyro chuckled and made his way to the cockpit.

" **So when we get there, what's the plan?"** Ura asked as he walked up the us, the other Taros joining as well.

"Well I'll need you guys as well as any Skylanders I summon to hold off Argos while I start the sealing spell. Think you twerps can do that job?"

" **Of course we can! Nothing can stop the Taros!"** Ryuu cheered.

" _Alright listen up buckaroos! Hang on tight, cos something's coming at us fast!"_ There was a loud sound roaring through the sky. Ray and I peered over the edge, seeing a large shaped covered in smoke with two large red eyes.

"That's the Dragon Knight?!" I yell, feasting my eyes upon the massive cloud of smoke.

"Seems like it!" Hugo yelled. "We need to lure him to the Draconic Volcano to seal him!"

"Flynn! To the volcano, full speed ahead!" Ray ordered. The pilot nodded, pulled a few levers, and made the Dread-Yacht go faster towards the Temple's volcano.

" **Look out!"** Serpen called out, just as the large cloud slammed into the Dread-Yacht. The hit sent the air ship crashing down towards the temple.

"Pull up! PULL UP!" I scream, the ground coming far too close!

Flynn pulled the ship's controls upwards, pulling the Dread-Yacht up and skidding it across the ground. "Oh no my ship!" Flynn wailed.

"You can get it fixed later, come on! We need to stop this thing!" Ray jumped out of the ship. I groaned before the rest of us jumped out after him.

"Hugo, the book!" The small Mabu nodded and handed Ray a REALLY thick book. "Time to lock this thing away."

He opened the book to a certain page and dropped it on the ground. Magic started leaking from the book into Ray's staff.

" **I don't get to fight it? Lame."** Momo sighed, seeming disappointed.

"Maybe next time buddy." I patted his small shoulder.

"Alright let's do this. Those who serve the evil's will, and wish for harm to all of Skylands. By the ten elements I seal thou for long as I live!" He slammed his staff onto the ground, blasting a gold beam at the moving smoke cloud.

The beam impacted the thing, pushing it back ever so slightly. It actually looked like it was working for a bit. That was until it broke through the beam and continued flying through the sky.

"What the-?! How did it not work?!" Ray shouted.

"But, the spell should have been able to lock anything linking to The Darkness." Hugo picked up the book, reading over the page. "Where did we go wrong?"

I then noticed Momo was looking at the cloud of smoke, eyeing it with curiosity. **"No way….Hey guys."** The original four Taros looked at him, the same look of realisation on their faces. **"You don't think…."**

" **It seems likely. The overall shape looks similar…"** Ura said.

" **That noise, it sounds the same yet deeper…"** Kin added.

" **Could it actually….?*GASP!* It is!"** Ryuu jumped up happily. The cloud of smoke started to glow red, blue, yellow and purple before blinding us all with its light. When it died down, there in the sky flew a large white bullet train. The front of it had two red eyes that looked exactly like Sword Form's helmet.

" **The DenLiner!"** They shouted with excitement. The DenLiner flew at us, and then landed directly in front of the Taros with the door right in front of them.

"Amazing…" Hugo lifted up his glasses.

"Wowzers! I'd like to fly that thing!" Flynn said with a wild grin.

"You'd probably crash it." Cali face palmed.

"Impressive." Ray said with wide eyes.

Momo immediately ran to it, hugging the white metal of the DenLiner. **"Oh my sweet little train, how I missed you!"** He kissed the side of it.

" **If I had known you missed me so much I would have made my entry sooner."** The door next to Momo opened, and out flew a small yellow orb that went straight into Ray, changing his appearance.

He now had multiple white streaks through his hair, as well as having a large white feathered scarf around his neck.

" **Greetings."** He bowed, acting completely different from the Ray I learned to like/hate. **"And who might you be, miss?"** Is he talking to me?

"Me?"

" **Yes you, Princess."** Excuse me WHAT?! PRINCESS?! No one calls me a Princess!

"Don't…call me that…" I growled at him.

" **Hmm? Do you not like my compliment to you, Princess?"** He took my hand very gentlemanly, which made me even madder.

I yanked my hand from his grasp, and slapped him across the face. There was a flash of white, and Ray lost all the changes the Imagin gave him.

" **An Imagin?!"** Serpen tensed up, going to reach for his scythe.

" **Nothing to worry about."** Momo put a hand on Serpen's shoulder, stopping him from doing anything drastic. **"We know this guy. Ain't that right, you chicken winged bastard?"**

The Imagin pushed himself up, so I could see his full design. His entire body was white, with bits of gold on his chest, arms and legs. He stood with absolute pride, hands behind his back and head held high. He overall looked like a swan.

" **Hmm, my friends?"** The white Imagin turned to look at the Taros. **"Why, are you all so small?"**

" **Wait…..HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU TALL?!"** Momo shouted, looking at how this Swan Imagin was the size of the Imagin we fought.

"Um, who is this?" I ask.

" **This is Sieg, which can kinda be said as the fifth Imagin of Den-O."** Ura explained.

" **But I'm the fifth….."** Serpen sulked.

" **Pardon, but since you are here with these four, I take it you are the newest Den-O?"** Sieg asked, pointing at me.

"Yes, I am."

" **Sorry for attacking you ship, I was trying to get your attention with the horn. And I don't really know how to drive it."**

" **Hey Birdie!"** Ryuu ran out the DenLiner. **"Where's Hana, Owner and Naomi?"**

" **I….do not know."** He answered with sigh. **"When I awoke I was the only one aboard. I even had to serve myself! The torture I endured."**

' **He sees himself as royalty.'** Kin told me telepathically. 'Noted.'

"So, there is no Dragon Knight?" Ray sighed with relief.

" **What is a….Dragon Knight?"** Sieg asked, tilting his head.

" **Don't worry about it."** Ura told him. **"So since there's no world threatening monster, can we go home?"**

He just had to jinx it….

The ground everywhere started to shake, making us stumble as we lost our balance.

" **Look!"** Ryuu pointed at the volcano, the whole rock face pulsing with energy.

"PORTAL MASTER!" Something roared. A huge shadow burst out of the volcano, roaring with absolute power. It flew through the sky and plummeted on the ground. The plummet kicked up a huge cloud of dust, making us cover our eyes.

When it died down, what stood in the crater was a red and black humanoid dragon like creature about 100 Ft tall. His body covered in scale like armour, and he held a double sided spear.

"I have awoken," He stood up, addressing us. "And now I will destroy. Starting with you!" He pointed at Ray.

"Wait, what I do?!"

"I sense that scum Eon died years ago, and that you are the last living Portal Master. So I must destroy you!" His spear lit on fire and slashed at us, scorching the ground as it came closer.

We all ducked down, the fiery attack causing an explosion behind us which made us fall over.

" **You just had to jinx us didn't ya you turtle bastard!"** Momo slapped the side of Ura's head. **"I get first dibs on this asshole!"**

"You won't be able to kill him, we need to seal him away." Ray tried standing up, but had to use his staff to hold himself up before he fell. Spyro quickly went to his aid. "Attempting that spell's left me weak. We may have no choice but to run."

"Nah," I respond, taking out the Den-O Belt and swinging it on my waist. "I'd say we got a good 50/50 chance at beating this guy. What do y'all think?"

" **Yeah he don't look like much."** Momo crossed his arms.

" **Seems easily reel-able."** Ura did his signature pose.

" **I shall test his strength!"** Kin cracked his neck and I felt slight phantom pains.

" **Battle time!"** Ryuu cheered.

" **I shall fight beside you."** Sieg walked up next to us.

" **Do we need to do thes~~~~e pre battle cheers~~~~~ every time?"** Serpen sighed with a face palm.

"You're damn right we do, let's do this guys!" I pressed the red button, and didn't give the belt time to play the tune before I swiped the pass.

 **SWORD FORM!**

The seven of us ran at Argos, Momo leaping into my body as Plat Form forms on me, with Sword Form not long after.

" **Ore…..Sanjou!"** Argos growled and attempted to stab his spear into the ground to hit us. Momo jumped atop the spear while the others dodged to the side. **"From start to finish, I'm at my climax!"**

He started running up the spear, and when getting to the end he jumped towards Argos' chest.

He slashed his chest, leaving small marks. 'You're not doing anything!' **"I know!"** Argos tried swatting at us with his massive hands, but Momo merely back flipped onto his arm.

" **Taste my burning hot fire!"** Momo lit the DenGasher on fire, sending fiery projectiles at Argos' face, but it only made Argos laugh.

"Fool, I have tasted flames made from the Volcanic Oceans! Your fire is nothing but a mere ember!" He threw his arm sideways, throwing Momo and I to the ground, making a small hole.

" **Ow."** He groaned. We pushed ourselves up in time, just as Argos was stomping closer to us.

A puff of purple smoke appeared before his face, Ryuu laughing as he shot his face before teleporting all around his head, blasting purple lasers. Ura was conducting water from a nearby waterfall directly at Argos' chest. Kin had trapped his right foot in rock. And Serpen was trying to melt away his scale armour.

" **This is a problem, maybe the stuck up kid was right."** 'We're not giving up now! The only reason we're losing is because he's taller than us.'

" **Wait, he's taller…."** A red light bulb popped above his head. **"I got it! Hey chicken wing!"** Sieg looked at us. **"Can you still do that whole shrink thing?"**

" **Hmm?"** Sieg put a hand in his chin, then I could see realisation. **"I understand Momotaros."** Sieg put both his arms behind his back, and started walking towards the giant warrior.

Argos had just swatted the other Taros away. "You want to try next, little bird?"

" **Zu ga takai!"** Sieg struck out his hand, his hand glowing as well as Argos' entire body. The dragon humanoid started to shrink to the size of a normal person. Argos was now the same size as us, maybe a few inches taller.

"What have you done to me?!"

" **Simple, we evened the playing field."** Momo stood next to Sieg. **"Now we're really gonna kick your ass!"** Momo then pressed the grey, making the Egyptian techno music play. 'You're swapping?' **'Yeah, this guy's seen my fighting style, so I'll let the new guy take over.'**

" **Slithers, your turn!"** Momo jumped out my body, Serpen taking his place.

" **Henshin!"**

 **SCYTHE FORM!**

Sword Form's armour burst off and was replaced by Scythe Form's grey armour, the mask sliding down before shifting around. **"You are…..already dead!"** Serpen constructed the DenGasher into its scythe mode.

"Even at this size I am an unstoppable warrior!" He charged his spear with fire and ran at us.

" **Come at me then!"** Serpen swung his scythe downwards, Argos parrying with his own weapon. The two continued this, until Serpen managed to land a hit on his chest, making the Dragon Knight growl in annoyance.

He threw his fist, fire bursting as he hit us square in the helmet. "Face the dragon's fury!" Both ends of his spear burn with blue fire. "Burning Lance!" He threw his weapon, spinning around into a fiery disk.

Serpen raised the DenGasher to try stop it, sparks flying off. **"I can't hold-!"** He didn't get to finish as the fiery disk broke the DenGasher into its four pieces. The hit also knocked Serpen out of my body.

"You have a warrior's spirit, a shame you must die." He raised his spear, ready to end me.

" **AMY!"** The Taros said panicked. He drove the spear down, I threw my arms above my helmet, catching the spear in my hands, the fire burning.

"HA-HA! You know not to give up! I like that!" He pushed down with his weapons, and I could feel myself getting weaker.

He ripped his spear upwards, and was about to plunge it into me, if not for a white blur to strike the Dragon Knight across his chest with his bare hand.

Sieg continued hitting Argos multiple times with absolute grace. Always only attacking with one hand while the other was behind his back.

"ARG! You insolent chicken! Who do you think you are compared to me?!" He growled, being knocked back a few feet.

" **Who am I? I am a prince compared to a monster such as yourself."** He said with the utmost of pride. Sieg then offered me his hand, helping me up. **"Lady Amy, shall we fight him together?"**

"You're a Den-O Imagin too?" I ask. It's just a little name I gave to any Imagin who's able to possess my and give me a new form. "But your name doesn't have Taros in it."

" **It is quite a long story, and one for another time. But the question is, will you trust me to fight by your side?"**

"Of course, if the others trust you, then why shouldn't I? Momotaros told me how you wanted to sacrifice yourself to save a mother and her child because you considered them as family. That you later joined with them because you considered the Taros as friends. So no duh Sherlock, welcome to the team!"

It was then one of the buttons glowed and changed from clear to white. "Well would ya look at that? You're an official member."

" **Normally I'd use my own buckle, not use to sharing with the others. But need it be, I'll….share."** He seemed to struggle saying that last word, I can already tell he's gonna be handful.

Sieg turned transparent and walked into me body, my posture immediately becoming more posh. He pressed the new white button, a gentle harp playing as the standby sound. He lifted the pass above our head, **"Henshin."** And swiped it across.

 **(Insert: Double Action Wing Form)**

 **WING FORM!**

The black on Plat Form tuned to gold while the silver became white. Six pieces of armour flew around before attaching to us, the shape being a recolour of Sword Form but being white. The mask then slid down which looked like a swan before it morphed around with the two cyan wings becoming the visors. A pair of mechanical wings spread on our back before they exploded into energy feathers.

" **Kourin,"** He raised his hand gracefully, turning it ever so delicately. **"Man o jishite."** He grabbed two pieces of the DenGasher and formed them into a small axe, while he made the other two pieces into a boomerang.

He held both weapons behind his back and walked forward to Argos. "You dare mock me little bird?!" Argos lifted his spear and charged at us. Sieg just calmly approached him.

Argos went to slash us, but Sieg gracefully dodged and attacked with both his small weapons. He spun around and struck Argos more with the DenGasher. The pair of wings spread on his back, lifting Sieg up ever so slightly and he kicked him right in the chest, sending him a good distance away.

'Damn, you're pretty good at this.' **"Why thank you, what else would you expect from a prince?"** 'Stop that.'

"Now this is the kinda fight I've been wanting!" Argos laughed. "Fire Scorcher!" He summoned two balls of fire and batted them both with his spear.

Sieg huffed and brought both weapons from behind his back. As the two fire balls came closer, Sieg deflected one of the balls to the side and whacked the other one back at Argos.

The Dragon Knight merely ran through the attack. He swung his spear, in which Sieg caught it with the DenGasher. Argos pulled his weapon back and punched us right in the helmet.

Sieg stumbled back, raising his hand to the mouth guard as if checking for blood. **"Such savagery. I'll have to go all out it seems."** 'Were you not already?' **"Barely."** He picked up the dropped DenGasher pieces.

Argos roared with anger as he charged at us once again. Sieg grasped both pieces in one hand while he reached for the Rider Pass. **"Bow down before me!"**

 **FULL CHARGE!**

White energy flowed from the belt to both pieces. **"Royal Smash!"** He threw the DenGasher like a pair of boomerangs, they flew around Argos before both struck him at the same time and then flew back the Sieg's hand. An explosion soon following.

 **(End song)**

'Phew, that was a rush.' Before Sieg could take off the belt, there was a roar from the fire that engulfed Argos. Yet he still stood there, though looking like shit right now.

"You may have beat me now, but this is my weakest form! FINAL BATTLE!" He threw his fist to the air, a beam of light shooting from his knuckles. "Summon, the Legendary Power!" The fire from the explosion started to collect around his body.

When the fire died down, it left Argos in what I could say is his final form. He was a large dragon, like an actual eastern serpent dragon. It had the same red and black colour scheme, and had two large wings. It roared into the sky and took off flying.

"Holy macaroni!" Flynn gasped at the giant dragon.

"Not even my Giants are big enough to fight that, and I still need to conserve my energy." Ray dreaded.

"We may need a tactical retreat." Cali suggested.

" **No need!"** Everyone looked at Momo. **"Did you all forget what we have that can fight it?"** He motioned to the DenLiner.

"It's a train though?" Hugo seemed confused.

" **Yeah, a train with a LOT of guns!"** Ryuu cheered. **"All aboard!"** The Taros ran directly at the Liner's door, Ray and his friends following, with Sieg walking there.

" **Hurry up chicken wing!"**

" **Do not rush me."**

* * *

When they got to the cockpit, Momo and Sieg swapped places as he sat on a bike that was connected to the train. 'Are the others gonna be alright in the other carts?'

" **They'll be fine, it's not that shaky."** He revved the bike, making the DenLiner move into the sky, a rail of train tracks appearing before it as it flies. **"We have lift off!"** Momo steered the Liner so that it was flying near Argos.

"What kinda of machinery is this?!" He roars.

" _ **This is the DenLiner bitch!"**_ He laughs over the inner com. 'Why is it that you swear every fifth word in every sentence?' **"I dunno. But now we're at the climax!"** He did a hard turn into Argos, the two commencing in a tussle to see who could overpower who.

" **Senpai, you think you could ease it up a little?"** Ura asked, stumbling into the cockpit. **"All those who haven't rode the DenLiner before are getting dizzy. They even say it's worse than Flynn's flying!"**

" **Well tell them to buck up and shut up Turtle! We're gonna need more fire power. Activating weapons systems!"** Momo slammed his hand on one of the buttons. Multiple parts of the DenLiner started to open up. The front cart had a small turret atop. The second car now turned into a dog head. The third opened up revealing two catapults with big red balls. And the last had a tower with a mechanical bird on it.

" **Fire away!"** Momo steered away from Argos, every weapon the DenLiner had then started blasting, causing minor explosions on Argos' body.

"I'll devour you and that stupid train!" Argos roared and attempted to bite the DenLiner. But just as his fangs were to strike the metal, he was hit by three other train cars. The first was blue with the front looking like Rod Form's helmet. The second was yellow and looked like Axe Form's helmet. And the last was purple with Gun Form's helmet.

'What are those?' Amy asked through the link. **"That's our back up. Now watch as our awesome train get even more AWESOME!"** The three other cars flew down to join onto the DenLiner. The DenLiner Isurugi attached in front of the DenLiner Gouka, which then had the DenLiner Rekkou, and finally the DenLiner Ikazuchi on the front. The DenBird also moved to the front of the Ikazuchi, Momotaros cracking his knuckles with a laugh.

" **Now we can really start the party!"** The Isurugi opened its roof to let out a robotic turtle. The sides of the Rekkou let out three pairs of axes. And the Ikazuchi transformed into a dragon head.

The fight continued, Argos breathing fire while the DenLiner shot back with all its ranged weapons. Any time Argos would try to get close, the Rekkou would strike back with its axes.

'We might just win this!' Amy premature celebrated. **"You're gonna jinx us like how Turtle did!"** And jinx them she did.

" _ **Come on you giant lizard! I've got a s~~~~core to s~~~~ettle!"**_ Momo looked at one of the screens, and he gasped when he saw Serpen was standing on top the DenLiner, taunting Argos.

" **What's that idiot doing?!"** 'We need to help him!' **"But then we have no one to steer!"** With the two minds of Den-O being distracted, they never noticed Argos ramming himself into the Liner, making Serpen loose his balance, clinging for dear life on the edge of the train.

'SERPEN!' Amy kicked Momo out of her body, the small chibi Imagin hitting the wall, and the DenLiner spiralled out of control. She then ran out the room.

Ray barged in the cockpit, grabbing the door frame for support. "What the hell is happening?!"

" **That snake idiot thought it was a good idea to get on the roof to try fight the big lizard. And Amy's gone to help him since he's fallen off!"**

"So wait, who's driving?" Ray didn't get an answer, instead Momo possessed him, changing his eyes to red and giving his a streak, his hair also sticking up. **"Well now we are."** Momo got back onto the DenBird, making the Liner stable again.

* * *

Why would that idiot climb atop the Liner?!

Being worried for Serpen, I got to the door which lead to outside, the wind blowing past my helmet. I grabbed onto the ladder and pulled myself up to the roof.

"Serpen? Where are you?!"

" **Amy! Over here!"** I crawled over the roof, getting to where Serpen was hanging off of. I quickly yank him up, holding him close to my body.

"You idiot! What were you thinking doing something this stupid?!"

" **I jus~~~t wanted to help! Prove that I can take him! When I was~~~ with the Imagin, I was s~~~een as the guy who could do nothing right, the failure! I don't wanna be s~~~een the s~~~~~ame way by you guys~~~~!"** He cried onto my shoulder.

"Oh no. Serpen, we'd never see you like that. You're a Taros now, you're one of us. My family would never look down on me. So me, Momo, Ura, Kin, Ryuu and the others would never look down on you either." He looked up from my shoulder.

" **You think s~~~~o?"**

I nodded at him. "All the Imagin I've seen so far have used simple weapons likes swords and maces, you used one of the hardest weapons to master, and you wield it like a pro. Now whaddya say, wanna send this lizard back under his rock?"

 **(Insert: Yoru a nemureru kai)**

" **Let's~~~~ do this~~!"** He jumped into my body, and immediately pressed the grey button. **"Henshin!"**

 **SCYTHE FORM!**

The grey armour quickly attached, Serpen making the DenGasher into Scythe Mode. He hoisted it over his shoulder, and pointed dramatically at Argos, slightly bending his hips.

" **You are…..already dead!"**

Argos roared and flew at us in particular. The weapons on the Liner continued firing, and Serpen blasted acid at his skin, more specifically his underbelly. 'What are thinking of?' **"I'm not gonna s~~~~poil anything yet!"**

At another fly by, the Liner dipped down slightly. **"Now's our chanc~~~e! Time to reap what you s~~~~~ow!"**

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Energy flowed to the DenGasher's blade. Serpen lifted it up and started swinging in a circle. He them threw it at Argos, the blade sticking in his stomach. Serpen got into his pose.

" **Grave Cutter!"** He ran towards to where the DenGasher was. Argos tried flying upwards, so Serpen jumped and pulled the DenGasher all throughout Argos' underbelly, making him howl in pain. With one last tug, Serpen ripped the blade out of his underbelly, the large dragon falling towards the magical volcano.

 **(End theme)**

"Bout time," Ray joined us on the roof. "Now I can seal this monster away."

'Wait, whose flying?' **"Amy as~~~ks~~~ whos~~~~e flying?"**

"Oh, Momotaros possessed Flynn after he possessed me. Now let's do this." He brought out his staff and the magic book. "Second time's the charm. Those who serve the evil's will, and wish for harm to all of Skylands. By the ten elements I seal thou for long as I live!" He slammed his staff on the Liner's roof, firing the blue beam at the down dragon's body.

"Know this Portal Master….." Argos groaned as if he were dying. "I will recover, and I will return with intent to claim all of Skylands as my own! Once you die, Skylands will be mine!"

" **Yeah? Well we'll be waiting, shit for brains~~~."** The blue glow covered all of his body, and beamed him back into the volcano. **"Glad that's~~~~ over."** Serpen unclipped the belt from my waist, jumping out of my body. I felt an extra bit of wait on me, and noticed that Ray was leaning on me, looking on the brink of collapsing.

"We….we did it. Yay…."

"Yeah we did buddy. Let's get you inside and get some rest." The three of us climbed back in, just as the three extra carts flew off into three different portals.

I helped stumble Ray onto one of the chairs, and looked at everyone, each one looking slightly shaken. "Jeez, was it that bad of a flight?" They all just glared at me. The doors to the cockpit opened, with a dizzy looking Flynn and normal Momo walked out of.

" **Autopilot's set, we're heading back to the Academy."** He dusted his hands.

"Wait, what about my ship?!" Flynn yelled.

"We can get it teleported back to the Academy and repair it there. I say we all just rest." Hugo said with a sigh, most of them agreeing.

" **Hold up!"** Ryuu perked up, running over to a box and throwing out all its contents, most of them hitting Momo on the head. **"I found it!"** He pulled out a small purple plastic gun. **"My bubble gun!"** He ran around the dinning cart, blowing bubbles in any and all directions.

" **Knock it off will ya?!"** Ryuu only responded by poofing near Momo and blasting bubbles in his face, giggling like a child. It ended with Momo chasing Ryuu around the cart.

" **Serpen,"** Ura walked up to the cobra Imagin. **"We all heard what you said on the roof."** Serpen looked down. **"Don't worry, we will never see you as useless. Every Taros have their purpose."** Though I couldn't see it, I could tell Serpen was smiling.

"You're pretty good at that whole speech stuff." Ray said as I took a seat next to him.

"Let's just say I've had practice." I shrugged.

"Well if anything, I should say thanks for helping with Argos." I smiled at him, what ever happened to the asshole Ray I knew but a few days ago? "Now I'm going to sleep, wake me up when we get home." He closed his eyes and fell asleep, unfortunately he leaned his head on my shoulder, making me slightly blush.

I looked back just in time to catch Ryuu and Momo wrestling over the floor. 'Whelp, looks like our adventures have just departed.' **'Boo!'** Aw come on that was good.

* * *

 **And there you have it! The DenLiner has left the station! [Momotaros throws a rock at me] I will never stop with bad puns!**

 **So the princely swan and the time travelling train have deputed, now next time will be the prequel chapter to Build A Legend. Now to reviews!**

 **DragonKnight SR: Yes you shall, we got four more coming in. Just wait until you get a load of Climax Form.**

 **pyrojack25: The next one will be…..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm not just gonna say it. It'll be a surprise!**

 **Austin: Huh, I quite like those ideas. Only downfall is I've never watched an episode of Game of Thrones so I wouldn't know how to write Dark Imagin, same goes for Life. I'm not saying your ideas are bad, if anything you should write your own Den-O/Skylanders and use those two, it's just I already planned a Taros for each element. For the rest, never played GOW 4, never played War Hammer.**

 **Guest: Prequel is next chapter. Amy and Baron will not team up, unless it's in Generation Final. Everything about Kaijin will be explained in his movie.**

 **With nothing else, I'll see you lovable lots in the chapter, 'til then.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	7. Building A Prequel

**A/N: HI READER**

 **It's the moment you've all been waiting for, the prequel chapter for the Rider-Rider-Rider II of Build a Legend. And after this I will finally start Volume 2.**

 **So this one may be short, so let's just get on with it.**

 **WRITER FORM!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7: BUILDING A PREQUEL!

* * *

Negataros sat within the gardens of Kaos' castle, a Mole Imagin just finish pouring two cups of tea for him and his guest. **"Anything else Master Negataros?"**

" **If needed you'll be called."** The Mole bowed before he left the gardens. Negataros dropped in some sugar cubes and stirred while he waited for who he was meeting.

" **This better be worth my time, Negataros."** An annoyed voice said to him. Sitting down opposite of him was an Imagin who's body was mostly swampy green, with sections of red in some parts. Around its waist is a kilt style ornament, with a silver alligator mouth on the belt. Its head is reptilian with fins on the on the side, and two alligator tails on its shoulders. **"I'm a busy man."**

" **And how busy are you, Alligator?"** Negataros took a sip.

" **Busy enough with trying to take over most Skylands' oceans to search for that stupid stone!"** He slammed his scaly fist onto the tea cup, shattering it. **"You'd think a giant temple would be easy to find…"**

" **Well you'd be happy to know we've found it."** Alligator didn't seem happy for he flipped the chair he was sitting on.

" **So you're telling me that I spent months trying to find this damn thing and you just find it easily?! And you didn't think to inform me, your Water General, earlier?!"**

Negataros just calmly looked at the other Imagin, taking another sip of his tea. **"We only recently found it. It's in the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom, find the temple and you find the stone. And the next step in my plan. Now get going."**

" **As you wish Master Negataros."** The Alligator Imagin growled as he walked to the where their Portal is kept. **'Fool, when I find the Dimension Pool I will use it to take me to a new world, one where I rule!'**

* * *

"Come on people, let's get a move on!" Ray shouted, as he and a few of his Skylanders were loading some stuff into the DenLiner.

The Taros and I, with Siege now being the same size, were in the cockpit with Momo setting the coordinates in the DenBird. **"And that should do it."** He finished.

"And just like that it'll take us to where we need to go?" I asked.

" **Yep, the DenLiner has a special GPS and autopilot that takes us right to the destination."** Ura answered.

"Alright, we're good to go." Ray said as he walked in. "We got enough supplies for a trip there and back. I even brought Chill, Gill Grunt and Trap Shadow for extra help."

" **Why'd ya pack so much?"** Momo asked him.

"Cause it can take up to ten hours to get to the Water World without using a Portal." He answered, in which the original four Taros laughed like he said the funniest thing ever. "What?"

" **It's not gonna take us ten hours to get to their! HA-HA-HA!"** Ryuu laughed at him.

" **The DenLiner is able to travel at high speeds, and hour is like a few minutes for this thing."** Kin wiped tears from his eye.

"Oh, well don't I feel stupid." He shrugged sarcastically. "Let's get a move on then, I want to get in and out of that place before Blizzary can find me."

"Why you so worried about her?" I ask as we all walked into the passenger car.

"She's just such a pain, one of those obsessive girls. Had everything served to her on a silver platter, what do you expect from a royal family?"

"Hm, true." I shrugged. "So we're only bringing three Skylanders with us?"

"Yep. Chill because she can grant us access into special areas, cause she used to be a guard of the Ice Kingdom, she also still has the key we got from Serpen. Gill Grunt knows these oceans better than anyone. And Trap Shadow cause he's an expert in traps, he'll be able to find them thanks to him studying the temples."

"Right then! What we waiting for then?"

"Hugo, that's why."

"Oh, right. I'm not gonna lie I think he needs new hobbies." Hugo insisted to bring any and all books relating to the temples. "You don't need to know everything from reading, you can just learn by doing."

"I know right?!" He and I laughed at the expense of the small Mabu. Recently the two of us became a whole lot friendlier, he's not as much of an asshole as before. If anything, he's being really nice.

'Guess he just never had anyone his age to socialise with.' I thought to myself as the two of us stopped laughing.

"A little help please!" We heard Hugo call out. The two of us looked out the Liner's windows to see Hugo struggling with a big pile of books. "Anyone?"

"I'll go help him out." Ray sighed and walked out the door. I just smiled as I watched the two struggled with the obscene amount of books.

" **What's with the smile Amy?"** Ryuu asked me as he jumped up onto the table.

"What, am I not allowed to smile from time to time?"

" **People only smile when they have certain feelings,"** Ura added as he stood next to Ryuu. **"Those feelings being happiness, satisfaction, excitement, or love?"**

"Pfft, yeah right." I dismissed. "As if I'd ever fall for that black haired goofball." The two gave me a 'really?' look. "What?"

" **Nothing."** They simultaneously sighed and jumped off the table.

Sooner or later the DenLiner began take off, the rails building in front of it as he flew into the sky. I had somehow figured out how to use this weird coffee machine so I'm trying to make this weird 'coffee'. Seriously this stuff looks disgusting, looks like something that belongs in a Roald Dahl book.

"How do you guys drink this stuff, it looks inedible." I cringed as I watched the Taros, save for Serpen, gulp down the weird coloured coffee.

" **Hey it tastes good, don't judge us."** Momo narrowed his eyes. **"You're the one that puts bacon on pancakes."**

"That's a regular thing, maple cured bacon on pancakes." I defended.

"Huh that's interesting," I heard Ray speak up. I looked over to his seat and saw him and Trap Shadow reading one of Hugo's books. Gill Grunt was asleep with one on his face and Chill was talking with Serpen. "Apparently the Water Temple has an old relic called the Dimension Pool."

" **Is it safe for swimming?"** Ryuu asked him.

"Only if you want to travel to different worlds little one." Trap Shadow answered. "All that's needed is the right coordinates and the pool will take you there."

" **Don't jump in the pool got it."** Momo dismissively said and went back to his coffee.

"What else does it say?" I asked.

"Oh the basic Indiana Jones, killer traps that are easily triggered with a light touch and all that. And if it's anything like the Fire Temple than it'll probably sink into the ground like the last."

"No pressure then." I deadpanned. "A quick in and out then? No big trouble."

"Well, maybe minor trouble." Chill spoke up. "See there's this Leviathan that circles around the part of Water World that we're heading to. Those damn things will attack anything that comes anywhere near their habitat."

"So we need to look out for-!" Ray didn't finish his sentence as the DenLiner got hit by something big. "Let me guess…..that was a Leviathan wasn't it?"

I looked out one of the windows, which showed that we were travelling over a massive body of water, and beneath the surface was a giant shadow with four deep glowing red eyes.

'Oh, that Leviathan. God dammit that thing was a pain in the ass in the first game.' I mentally groaned as I lightly banged my head on the window.

' **How bad can a giant fish be?'** Momo asked me through the link. 'Well it'll swallow anything that even skims the water.'

I looked out the window and jumped back with a yelp as the Leviathan leaped out the water and tried sinking its teeth into the Liner. The flying train quickly swerved to the right to avoid the giant fish that then crashed back into the water.

"I hate that thing!" Ray and I yelled as it continued to chase after the Liner.

" **That thing's as big as a Gigandeath!"** Kin shouted as we all braced for impact when the Leviathan slammed its head into the bottom of the DenLiner. Do I even want to know what a Gigandeath is?!

The DenLiner flew upwards when the Leviathan snapped its jaws at the underbelly of the train. "Can this thing go faster?!" Gill Grunt demanded.

" **We're going as fast as we can!"** Ryuu shouted. **"That means this fishy is SUPER fast!"**

"What do we do?!" I yelled as the giant fish slammed into the bottom of our ship again. Suddenly a blue light shone through the windows, and when I looked out one of the windows and saw the Leviathan swim away with a growl. "What just happened?"

"Seems we've passed through some kind of magical barrier." Ray guessed. "But why's there a barrier in the middle of nowhere?"

" **Maybe it's 'cause of that small village down there."** Sieg pointed out the window he was looking out. The rest of us followed his line of sight to see a small village floating atop water. Walking around on the wood are other Gillmen that looked up our train in awe. **"It seems as though they are graced by my presence."**

"More like they're amazed by the train," Gill Grunt said to the swan. "My people are easily impressed by cool things."

We landed on the outskirts of the village, the DenLiner actually staying afloat the surface of the water. When we exited, we were greeted by what seemed to look like the village elder.

"Oh, a Portal Master. Well hello there, welcome to our humble town. May I ask why you're here?" He asked us.

"We're here on a special mission, looking for a temple of sorts." Ray told him.

"A temple? Then you're at the wrong place." The elder laughed.

"Why is that?" I asked him as we stopped at the middle of the village.

"Well this is quite possibly the middle of nowhere. See, we're refugees that moved here from a war taking place where our old homes were. So with the help of the Ice Kingdom we settled here. Here, please sit." He motioned to a few benches.

" **But how do you survive against the Leviathan then?"** Kin wondered which made the elder laugh.

"Oh that giant fish can't hurt us. When we moved here the Ice Kingdom supplied us with a type of protective magic against the Leviathan, a barrier shielding us from anything evil."

"This place seems rather small, how do you live day to day?" Chill asked.

"We adapted," The elder sighed. Suddenly a small group of Gillman kids ran past laughing, making the elder smile. "With anything we look forward to our future. One of those kids, my grandson, he and his friends wish someday to go back to our home kingdom and join the Royal Gillman Guard."

" **Heh, well it's good for kids to wish for something good."** Momo chuckled.

"So if you're looking for any kind of temple you'd best head to the Ice Kingdom. I'm sure that Princess Blizzary can help you."

"NO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PE! Nope-nope-nope-nope NOPE!" Ray quickly declined. "If there's no temple here, we can just leave. There's no chance that we're staying here if there's no temple, 'cause that just makes us easy targets!"

" **Eas~~~y targets~~~~ for who?"** Serpen asked, when suddenly we all heard something splashing in the water. We all looked to said noises and saw two knights in ice like armour riding giant sharks. I then heard Ray just grumble angrily, I think there were a few curse words in there.

"Sir Ray," One of the knights spoke. "We come on behalf of Princess Blizzary to bring you to the castle."

"*Grumble-Grumble-Grumble!* There's no way getting out of this. Might as well go." He reluctantly agreed.

"Your chariot awaits Sir Ray." The other knight said. "You can leave your Skylanders and…these things here as well as the girl."

" **THINGS?!"** Sieg screamed. **"How dare you compare me as such to a 'thing', I am a prince, and you will address me as such!"** The two knights just looked at Sieg, and I could guess they have no idea what to say.

"Either they come with me, or I don't come at all." Ray said with crossed arms.

"Yeah." I walked up with my arms also crossed.

The two knights looked at each other and muttered a bit to each other. While they did, Ryuu walked over and petted one of the sharks that then purred. They stopped muttering and looked back at the Portal Master.

"You do know that the Princess would not be happy with you bringing another girl don't you?" One of the knights said to Ray.

"Yeah, you know how over the top she can be." The other knight sighed. "Also we can only carry one other person atop the Glacier Sharks."

" **Oh we have a train that can take us there."** Ryuu told them as he continued petting the shark.

"Okay then, um we'll, follow us I guess." The two knights turned their sharks around and swam away.

"What do they mean she won't be happy with you bringing me along?" I ask which only made Ray pinch the bridge of his nose.

"You'll see when we get there." He then turned to Chill. "Hey Chill, is that necklace reacting or doing anything?"

"No, doesn't seem to be doing anything yet." She sighed.

"Well, let's get going then. I'm gonna regret this." He said with absolute dread.

* * *

" **So there it is,"** Alligator looked through a telescope at the small village. **"The Temple must be here somewhere."**

The Water General stood at the bow of a pirate ship, the crew being that of Mole Imagine. **"General Alligator, what is our plan of attack?"** One of them asked him.

" **These Gillmen won't be a problem, kill them all. Crust!"** He called out as something splashed out of the ocean onto the ship. The Imagin was the same swampy green as Alligator with red hands and feet and overall looked like a crab.

" **Yes General Alligator?"** The Crust Imagin bowed. **"What are your orders?"**

" **Stay with the Moles while I search for the Temple under water. Kill then all."** Crust chuckled and dove back in the water. **'It's only a matter of time.'**

* * *

The two Knights led the DenLiner to a castle that looked to be made of pure ice. It overall looked very majestic.

" **Ah, now this is a castle worthy of a Prince such as myself."** Sieg said as he gazed upon the kingdom.

" **Pretty~~~~~!"** Ryuu said with glee.

"God damn it's cold here!" I was the only one complaining.

"Well the temperature here is always below 0, you get used to it after a while." Chill shrugged.

When we landed we were led by the Knights into what I think is the throne room? Everything looks the same, it's all made of ice!

"Princess Blizzary!" The two Knights bowed to the girl sitting on the throne. She didn't look any older than me, but still looked kinda human. She had cold blue eyes and lips, and wore what you'd expect from a Princess. "We brought Sir Ray like you asked."

"You may leave us." Oh my god she sounds like a brat. She sounds like one of those kids you'd see on YouTube that get everything they want.

The two Knights left, leaving the room in silence. That was until…

"I knew you'd come back my sweet Ray!" She jumped and gripped Ray in the tightest of hugs, with the Portal Master struggling to release himself.

"'Sweet Ray'? What's that all about?" I asked Trap Shadow.

"The Princess always did have this crush on Ray, and being the brat she is she won't take no for an answer." He frustratingly said.

"She's even tried forced marriage once, didn't end well and almost started a war." Gill Grunt added.

" **Okay. Even I wouldn't go that far…"** Ura said with forced embarrassed chuckle.

"Aw~~~~ now that you're back that means you've finally accepted my love!" She squealed.

"For the last time, I have never found a spec of love towards you!" He continued to struggle. "A little help would be nice!" He hissed at us.

"So Blizzary," I spoke up which got her attention. "You're the Princess here that must be nice."

"Ray who is this peasant?" She asked as Ray finally pulled himself from her grasp and moved back over to us.

"This is my friend Amy, she's the newest member of our team." He introduced, but I could see that her face was filled with extreme hatred.

"Oh, so she's just a friend?!" She asked. I could feel the Yandere in her veins, just pumping through her. "So, Amy, you think you can just take my Ray away from me?!"

"Wha-what? No! It's not like that!" I tried to reason with her but she just got this 'look' in her eyes.

"Blizzary it's not what you think!" Ray backed me up.

"Guards! Take this thief to the cells!" She screamed. To Knights came in and grabbed me by the shoulders that then started to drag me away.

"Aw come on, this is ridiculous!" I yelled as I was dragged farther and farther from my friends.

* * *

" **Okay, what the fuck do we do?!"** Momo panicked. Everyone was back in the DenLiner, trying to think of a plan to solve this mess.

"The Princess has never gone to these kinds of measures before." Chill sighed. "It's a shame, she was nice when she was younger."

" **I know Amy is strong enough to survive in any prison. She has an iron will, and cannot be broken."** Kin stated.

"Yeah but with the way Blizzary is acting she may never release Amy. This had to have happened now of all times." Ray then got an idea in his head, not a good one but it just might do the job. "I have an idea, and it just might work."

* * *

"Hello~~~~~~~~? Anyone wanna let me out?" I've been in this cell for….I wanna say maybe ten to fifteen minutes at best. And I've already gotten bored. "I would've thought it'd be livelier in here, I mean in Brooklyn 99 the cells are always filled with criminals that make wisecracks or something."

It's still really cold in this place, I mean I know this place is made of ice but seriously do they not have a heater here?!

"Come on guys, you gotta get me out at some point. Wonder what they're up to." I tapped away at the bars of the cell. "I'm starting to get hungry. Wait, what food would they eat here since it's so cold?"

About maybe five more minutes passed until one of the knights walked up and unlocked the gates.

"Alright, you're free to go." He said.

"Wait what? Did Ray pay my bail or something? *Gasp!* Or was their an epic battle that my little friends won?!"

"No, Sir Ray just made a 'deal' with the Princess." He began to lead me out of the cell room. "Seriously, Sir Ray must like you enough to agree to what the Princess suggested."

"What exactly did he agree to?"

"Uh, I'll let him tell you." The Knight awkwardly said. Finally he led me back to where the others were.

"Hey guys," I waved as the Knight left. "What I miss?"

" **You missed…something to say to the least."** Kin said with the slightest hint of awkwardness.

"Okay, what did Ray agree to?" Everyone looked to each, trying to figure out who would tell me.

"Well…," Chill started. "The Princess agreed to let you free, and show us how to use the necklace to summon the Temple on one occasion…."

"What 'occasion'?"

" **Well the pos~~~~itive is~~~~~ we get to s~~~~tay here for the night."** Serpen spoke up. **"But…Ray has~~~~ to take Blizzary on a…"**

"On a what, Serpen?"

"A date….." I heard the Portal Master sigh behind me. I turned to look at him, and saw his face was filled with maybe a mix of disgust and regret. "God it's like I made a deal with the devil. Well we get to leave tomorrow, so I dunno have the knights show you to your rooms or something. I got to get ready for my 'date'." He sighed.

And so everyone was led to different rooms. But, I feel as though this is a waste of time. We should be looking for that Temple right?

* * *

Alligator swam through the dark waters, his eyes trailing in every direction. **"It has to be here, why else was the Den-O be here as well."**

He continued to swim around before he finally found a giant underwater structure. **"Perfect."** He was about to advance, but was pushed back by some kind of force field. **"What?! A force field?! That would explain why Lord Kaos said I'd need a key."**

He them swam back up to his ship. **"Now all I'd need is to wait for them to return. No need for that stupid stone, when I will have a new world to rule. Start the attack!"**

* * *

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Amy, in her Plat Form armour, backed away from the oncoming armoured figure. Evil energy sparked around his blade as he dragged it across the ground. His two purple lenses trailed on her.

" **As if you or anyone could have stopped me. I am the brains behind all this, all of this led to my master plan!"** He lifted the sword up, read to strike the girl down. **"Dead End….Slash!"**

"Hey Amy, wake up."

* * *

"AH!" I sprung up from bed and whacked whoever was next to my bed. "Sod off!"

"Ow…." I looked over the edge of the bed, seeing I punched Ray right in the face. "Jeez you got a mean right hook."

"Oh, sorry Ray." I got out of bed and helped him up. "You startled me, I had a bit of a nightmare."

"Nah it's alright." He rubbed his jaw.

"So, how'd the 'big date' go?"

"Lousy." He said instantly. "Now I wished I'd just left you in that cell."

"Hey, that's not nice." I pouted. "Can we leave now? I think I caught a cold from sleeping on a snow bed."

"Yeah we can leave, all that's left is for Blizzary to unlock the magic in the necklace to help us find the Temple." Seems he noticed my bewildered face. "Yes I know, it's complicated but what do you expect from magic?"

"I'm just glad we can leave, really though I agree with you she has a problem." I couldn't help but chuckle. "You definitely deserve better than her."

"You really think so?" He asked hopeful. All I did was smile with a shrug. "Right then," He cleared his throat. "Let's get going."

So after everyone got back together we all met back in the throne room with Chill giving the bit-I mean Princess the necklace.

" **You know, why didn't she just unlock it before sending to us?"** Ura asked, which got the Princess' attention.

"Oh well there's a simple explanation for that. So that I can see my sweet Ray again~~~." Ray grumbled into his hand. "Any who the necklace should now glow when near the Temple and instantly activate it. I still don't feel good leaving my Ray with this skank." She threw the necklace at my feat.

"Yeah, yeah alright Princess." I picked up the necklace and stuffed it in my pocket. "Don't choke on too many snow balls." I turned around as we all began to leave. **'DA~~~~~~~~~MN!'** All my Imagin cheered in my head.

"I'll have you know I love to play with snow balls!" I heard her scream back at us. We all let out quiet giggles at what she said.

" **Gullible bitch."** Momo snickered.

"We…..well now we can finally get to the temple." Trap Shadow said as he calmed down from laughter.

" **She is not on par with royalty such as I."** Sieg straitened himself back up.

"Here's hoping we don't have to come back in a while."

So with a good half hour later the DenLiner was almost back to the village, reason for is because the necklace was glowing and pointing towards.

" **You s~~~~~em in a good mood Momotaros~~~~."** Serpen asked the red Oni as me and the Taros sat around a table.

" **Eh, just happy I guess."** He started to drink his coffee.

" **I think Baka Momo's just excited to see those kids again."** Ryuu said, which made Momo spit out his coffee right onto Sieg, who started freaking out trying to find a napkin.

" **What, that's ridiculous."** Momo denied. **"I'm just happy we can get this over and done with."** We all gave him 'really?' looks. **"Alright fine! I dunno just…..hearing about their wish, their dreams for the future just made me smile a little."**

"That's understandable, when I keep hearing on what my little brother wants to be in the future I can't help feel happy."

" **What does he want to be?"** Kin asked me as he moved away from the still fretting Sieg.

"Oh it varies. At first he wanted to be a chef, then an astronaut, and most recently he wants to be zookeeper." I smiled nostalgically, but then frowned. "I wonder if I'll ever see him again." Each of the Taros said nothing. Weird.

Finally landing, we disembarked with the necklace still guiding us. "Where is everyone?" Gill Grunt spoke up with his harpoon gun leaned over his shoulder.

" **It does feel empty here."** Momo said before he sniffed the air. His eyes widened as he froze.

"Momo, what is it? What do you smell?" I asked. He didn't answer, but instead he began to run off in the opposite direction we were walking. "Hey come back!"

We chased after Momo, and as we ran I noticed that the water was getting slightly red. 'Is that…?' When we rounded one last corner, it was when we saw it.

It was a massacre, a slaughtering. They were dead, all the Gillmen were dead. "Oh…..oh my god." I covered my mouth in shock. Gill Grunt grasped his gun in anger, Chill had to close her eyes, and Trap Shadow just looked away with a frown. Ray put a hand on my shoulder while he himself tried hard not to gaze too much.

" **I promise you,"** I looked back at Momo, who was kneeled in front of the grandson of the elder. **"I'm gonna find the ones who did this, and I will make them pay."** He closed the child's eyes, putting him to rest.

"Who…..who could've caused such carnage?" Trap Shadow asked, still at shock. It was then we all heard wild laughter all around us. Coming out from behind the houses and under the water were blue skinned Imagin that wore red coats and had claws on the shoulders. All of their right hands were claws, while some had drills some had pitchforks and others had axes for their left hands. There were others with black coats and with four clawed hands on the left hand.

" **Well, well, well. Seems it's our lucky day."** Another Imagin said as it crawled out of the water onto the wood. It was green with red hands and feet and looked like a crab. **"They've come to deliver the key directly to us."**

"You're the ones that killed them, aren't you?!" Chill yelled as she summoned her weapons, a shield and a doubled edged shorts spear made of ice.

" **Guilty as charged, they never stood a chance. It was kinda like they accepted it."** The Crust Imagin laughed, in which the Moles joined in.

"They…they were just a peaceful village. Why would you kill them?!" I screamed.

" **No one gets in the way of our master, now for you to join the Gillmen!"** The Mole Imagin charged at us. I swung the belt around my waist just as some of the Moles were about to get to me.

Just as one was gonna hit me with his axe, Trap Shadow came in with a magic fuelled kick before slashing at them with his nails.

"Come on Ryuu, let's blast them!" The purple Imagin nodded happily and leaped into me body. He danced out the way of one of the Moles before he pressed the button and swiped the pass. **"Henshin!"**

 **(Insert: Double Action Gun Form)**

 **GUN FORM!**

The armour quickly formed on us as Ryuu spun on his hands and kicked two Moles at the same time. **"Taosu Kedo ii yo Ne? Kotae wa Kii ta Nai!"** He turned the DenGasher into its gun mode and blasted away more of the Imagin. He back flipped away from more of them as they shot at him with eye lasers before he did a stylish spin at blasted them all.

He poofed above a group of Moles and shot them so much that they turned to sand. When he landed, Ryuu was tackled to the ground by one of the Black Moles. Said Mole raised his claw and was about strike us with his claw, but was struck in the back by a harpoon thanks to Gill Grunt who then blasted the Mole with pressurized water and knocked him off us.

Another group ran at us, with Ryuu blasting and killing a few, but more kept coming. Suddenly a wall of ice blocked their path, and through the wall we could see Chill fighting off the Moles.

" **You won't get in our Master's way!"** Crust jumped out of the water behind us and slashed us with a boomerang sword. He landed on the wood and threw the boomerang at us which flew around and hit out armour a few time.

 **(End Song)**

" **Owie, this guy hurts! Turtle, swap with me!"** He pressed the blue button and jumped out of my body. I waited for Ura to get in, occasionally having to dodge out the way of Crust's attack.

"Come on Ura what's taking so long?" I kicked the Crust Imagin in the chest making him land on his back. **'I'm a little overwhelmed here!'**

I looked over to said turtle and saw that he and Serpen were surrounded by some of the Brute Moles. "Hey Ray, we're gonna need some back up!"

"Got it!" He just whacked away one of the Moles with his staff before slamming in down on the ground. "Come on Bouncer!" An orange circle appeared and moulded into a giant figure. As the light cleared it now showed a giant golden robot with no legs but a wheel. He had giant forearms which were red and connected to skinny silver arms. He had golden hands and a head with two yellow eyes, spiked shoulders and an antenna on his head.

"Deal with the Wheel!" He pointed his fingers at the Imagin and fired bouncy balls at them. Being the giant he is, swept his huge hand and swatted a lot of Moles away.

" **Titan Fall!"** Ryuu cheered and climbed up onto Bouncer's shoulder. The two of them blasting away at the horde. **"Fire away!"**

" **Well that's a good diversion."** Ura said be he jumped into and swiped the pass. **"Henshin!"**

 **(Insert: Double Action Rod Form)**

 **ROD FORM!**

Gun Form's armour was then replaced with the blue armour of Rod Form. **"Omae...Boku Ni Tsuraretemiru?"** He asked as he constructed the DenGasher from gun to rod. **"Now let's get fishing."** The Crust Imagin charged with his boomerangs with a roar. He threw one of them at us, which Ura then batted away with his rod.

Crust then punched our helmet and tackled us into the ocean. The two wrestled underwater before Ura double kicked him away and grabbed the DenGasher that floated next to him. He used the DenGasher to collect water and make a small whirlpool that he threw at the Imagin.

The whirlpool swallowed the Crust Imagin and spun him around. He stopped spinning and glared at Ura. His hands were then covered in shell like drills which he launched at us.

Ura began to swim away, but the drills just followed us. He turned around to swat one away but the other spun into, making sparks bleed. Ura threw the drill away and caused a riptide that sent the Imagin scrawling. He then propelled himself to the Crust Imagin and hit him multiple times with the DenGasher.

" **Time to fillet the fish."** Ura scanned the pass as the Crust Imagin came charging at us.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Blue energy charged to the DenGasher, which was then thrown into Crust. The harpoon stuck the Imagin into a giant rock with the blue hexagon freezing him.

" **Solid Attack!"** Ura launched himself towards Crust and shattered both the hexagon and the rock behind the Imagin who then exploded. **"That solves that."** Ura sighed before swimming to the surface.

 **(End Song)**

When we surfaced, Ura climbed atop the wood and unclipped the Den-O Belt as he hopped out my body. **"Something the matter Amy?"**

"I just…..I can't get over the fact that they would just kill them all," I looked over the corpses of the innocent Gillmen. "We could've saved them, if only we didn't go to the castle." I whipped away one of the tears that was about to fall.

" **Lady Amy, come here!"** Sieg called out to us. Ura and I ran over to where everyone was, there I saw that the other Taros, Ray and his Skylanders, save for Bouncer who I'm guessing was sent home, were looking out into the distance with the necklace glowing and pointing.

"So it's out there?" Ray shrunk his staff down. "Do we start swimming?" Suddenly the necklace flew out of Chill's hand and hovered above the water. The ground then started to shake, as something was coming up to the surface.

A giant temple erupted from the water, dripping as it came to its full height. **"I'm gonna guess that's the Water Temple."** Ryuu said. As we walked us the many stairs, I could see that Trap Shadow was studying the building.

"This one….feels different than the last. It's almost like the magic here is…..welcoming us." He said, eyes trailed on the door.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The last Temple we went to, the one of Fire, was filled opposition along the way. But this one, we have faced nothing."

" **Or so you thought!"** When we got to the top, there stood another Imagin, this one looking like an alligator. **"And to think all I needed to motivate you was to kill all those Gillmen."**

"So you're the one in charge of all this?" I growled at him.

" **Well I'm one of the Ten Imagin Generals, but yes I ordered the attack. And I enjoyed their screams."** He laughed. **"And now I can get what I've needed!"** He held up the necklace that he somehow got and threw it into the door. The door glowed before opening quickly.

He laughed as he ran into the Temple. **"Get back here you bastard!"** We began to chase him through a long corridor, at the end I could see a bright blue light that I can only guess is the Water Stone.

When we entered the room the Stone was in, we all thought he jumped to grab the Stone. But were then surprised when he leapt pass it and continued running. **"I have no use for a stupid rock!"**

" **If he isn't after the Stone, then why'd he come here?"** Kin wondered, and realisation dawned on Ray and I's faces.

"The Pool!" We both shouted and then took off after the Imagin. Behind the pedestal that held the Stone was another room, in the centre was a giant pool filled with magical liquid. "It's over you creep!"

The Alligator Imagin was standing next to a console, typing away at some runes. **"On the contrary Den-O, it's only just begun."** He pressed one last rune and the pool started to glow. **"In this new world, all will be under my command!"** He laughed before jumping into the pool.

" **Get back here!"**

" **Senpai wait!"**

" **Don't go alone Momo no Ji!"**

" **Baka Momotaros!"**

Each of the original four jumped in after the Alligator Imagin, and soon the Temple began to shake. "Guys! No!" I was about to go in after them, but felt a hand grab my arm.

"Are you insane?! We need to get outta here!" Ray said as the Skylanders started to leave.

"I need to go after them!" I pulled my hand away and was about to jump in, if not for a boulder that fell into the pool.

" **Amy, come on!"** Serpen and Sieg started to pull at my legs. Biting my lip, I shook my head and ran out the Temple, picking up my two Imagin along the way. On the way out I saw Ray grab the Stone.

The seven of us made it outside, just as the stairs started to crumble. "Well that's just great!" Gill Grunt sarcastically said.

"I got this!" Ray took his staff out, the gem glowing light blue. Clouds started to gather beneath our feet and lift us away. I looked back to see the entire Temple crumble to nothing. "I'm sorry that we couldn't do anything."

I fell to my knees as tears were starting to leak from my eyes. "But that doesn't mean we're giving up." He steered the cloud back down to the rubble of the Water Temple and changed the gem atop his staff to orange. "Drill Sergeant, start digging."

This time the light moulded into a small red and gold robot with drills for arms and wheels instead of legs. "Licensed to Drill! What am I searching for?"

"Anything that looks like a tablet with runes on it." Drill Sergeant nodded and jumped off the cloud before drilling into the rubble. "We're gonna find a way to get them back." He said to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

A few minutes later Drill Sergeant dug his way back up with the tablet. "Here you go." He handed it to Ray.

"You can read that right? What does it say?" I asked as he brought up a holographic screen.

"Roughly translating, it says…..destination Remnant."

'Remnant?'

* * *

" **So Alligator has betrayed us…"** Negataros, Gaoh and a few Imagin hidden in shadows sat around a round table. **"This is quite the predicament."**

" **What's worse is they now have two out of the ten Stones!"** The Imagin sitting at the Fire section of the table growled. **"We should assault the Academy and take the Stones by force!"**

" **HA-HA-HA! Your always were quick to anger~~~~."** The one sat at the Undead section laughed. **"You need to be more calm, HA-HA-HA!"**

" **That's enough!"** Negataros slammed his fists on the table, silencing the other Imagin. **"They may have two Stones, but now we finally have one thanks to our Life General."**

The doors to the room opened, and in walked a female Imagin who's skin is like leaves. She had two insect wings on her back. She had two purple eyes and overall looked like a mantis.

" **Lady, Gentlemen, the Tech Stone is ours."** She held up said Stone, which was orange with the symbol of Tech in it.

" **And with it,"** Negataros snapped his fingers. Gaoh, who sat in the Dark section, took out his device and pressed the button, making a hologram show a robotic head that looked like a Doberman. **"Project EVE can now begin."**

* * *

 **A/N: Right now that's done, I can finally give an announcement. Since it is now the summer holidays I can do a lot more writing. That is why for each month I will publish a new story. For June: Build A Legend Vol 2. For July: DXD Reaper. And for August: Twin W Familiar.**

 **But anyway this is the chapter that leads to the 2** **nd** **Rider-Rider-Rider of Vol 1 so you finally get an explanation. And that little thing at the end is but a little teaser.**

 **So now reviews.**

 **Guest DCDGojira: They disappeared, gone with a trace.**

 **Yes there will be more Evo Grimm.**

 **Can you seriously not tell who the love interest is? Zeronos will be an OC.**

 **No I'm not gonna make a Generation Forever.**

 **No there won't be evil OC Riders, just the cannon ones.**

 **My Rogue won't have the same personality as Gentoku, mainly cause I don't just wanna make a copy and paste character.**

 **There won't be another Movie War.**

 **GuestQ: I can make a cameo, but they won't play a big role.**

 **Austin: I do like the Sweet Caroline joke, I just can't think of a way that I could use it. It does sound pretty funny though.**

 **Well then with that done I'll see you all when Vol 2 starts.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	8. We Need a New Engine

**A/N: HI READER**

 **So I'm back with a little bit more Den-O for you.**

 **Now this chapter is to explain how Amy actually gets to Remnant. We saw last time that the original four Taros jumped into a magic pool but how exactly could Amy have gotten there? The DenLiner can't travel through worlds.**

 **Well this shall explain it! So let's start it!**

 **WRITER FORM!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8: WE NEED A NEW ENGINE!

* * *

"Get out, and never come back here you scumbag!" Were said as someone was thrown out of the gates of Motleyville. The person thrown out was a short humanoid shark wearing a welder mask and leather clothing.

"Baron Sharpfin please, think this through! We could make millions off this deal, listen to me!" The one thrown away reasoned.

Sharpfin was another humanoid shark wearing a leather jacket and trousers. He also walked with a cane and had razor blades on his fin.

"No, you listen here Hammerhead! This was the last straw! I was fine with you making simple weapons, but this was far too much." Sharpfin turned around as he and the rest of the Dirt Sharks walked back into the gates. "You are forever banned from entering Motleyville ever again. I don't want you in my sight." The gates slammed behind him.

Hammerhead growled and threw off his welder mask. "Those idiots! Don't they see how rich we'd be if I struck the deal?!" He stood up and glared at the city gates. "I'll show them, I'll show the-!" He was cut off as a yellow dot flew into him.

Sand leaked out of him and looked at Hammerhead. **"Tell me your wish. I can grant anything you desire."**

"What are you?"

" **Just call me a business partner for now. Now tell me what you desire the most."** The Imagin persuaded. Hammerhead thought aboutit, before glaring at Motleyville.

"I wish to be the greatest ironmonger in Skylands! And that means I have to take control of Motleyville!"

The Imagin nodded and its body formed. It looked very mechanical and had four lobster like legs. His body was gold and bronze, and he had one small right arm while his left arm was replaced by a giant lobster claw. His head wasn't animalistic but more robotic.

" **Your wish is my command. Then let's get to work."** He turned around and aimed his claw at the gate. He opened the claw and fired a laser that busted the door down, as he and Hammerhead then marched inside.

* * *

"There has to be a way to get them back!" As soon as we returned to the Academy, I desperately tried to find some kind of way to get my Imagin back.

" _Amy listen to reason, there is no place in Skylands known as Remnant."_ Eon tried to reason with me, but I was just too focused on finding some anything.

"Well maybe it's a place you guys haven't been to yet, it has to be somewhere!" I started to panic as I looked through every map they had. "There has to be…."

"Amy, the Dimension Pool is said to take people to the farthest reaches of…..well anywhere. This Remnant place might be farther than the Knowhere Plains." Ray tried to reason with me. "It might be in a different Universe."

"Sieg, what about the DenLiner, can it travel to different worlds or something?" I asked the swan.

" **Afraid not, the DenLiner is only able to travel to different time periods. I'm sorry."** He apologised.

"So, they're just gone….." I said miserably as I folded my arms on the table and sobbed into them.

"Well, there could be some way." I perked up at hearing this and looks at Ray, who was gripping his arm nervously. "There is one other thing in Skylands that allows for people to open rifts to other worlds. We're gonna need a Rift Engine."

" **A Rift Engine? What's~~~~~ that?"** Serpen asked.

"Magical technology created by the Ancients." Hugo answered. "Originally we used them to help transport a team of Skylanders called Super Chargers when they were stuck outside of Skylands. Rift Engines are able to open rifts to places beyond Skylands."

"That's great! We can just take one from one of the Super Chargers' vehicles right?" I asked hopefully.

" _It's not that simple."_ Eon sighed.

"Why?"

"Well there's a problem girlie." A new voice said. Who came in was a pink skinned woman wearing a very tall hat and had a staff with a gear on the end. She had long purple hair and wore a sleeved leather dress and gloves. This is Mags, technological genius. "Where are my manners, I'm Mags, inventor of every cool gadget in the Skylanders Academy, as well as about 87 million other things."

" **Wow, eighty s~~~~~~even million."** Serpen said impressed.

"What kind of problem Mags?" I asked.

"Well once a Rift Engine is installed inside a Super Charger Vehicle it is technologically bonded to that vehicle as well as the driver." Mags explained. "You just can't remove one."

"So where can we find a new one?"

"That's another problem," Hugo spoke up. "There's nowhere to find any new ones. They were made thousands of years ago so only a few remained."

"And let me guess, all the ones that remained are already in use." I sighed miserably again.

"Wait a minute, hot buttered toast there might be a way!" The two Imagin and I looked at Mags who had a massive grin.

" **Well, what is it?"** Sieg inquired.

"There may be someone who has access to a spare engine, Sharpfin!"

"Sharpfin of course!" Ray smacked his face. "Geez we haven't seen him since the whole Sky Eater incident."

" _Would he really have a Rift Engine in his possession?"_ Eon's head floated over to Mags.

"Oh Sharpy has just about anything in Motleyville. I'm sure he won't mind that we drop by." She waved off.

"Yo did I hear we're going to Motleyville?!" Flynn just came outta nowhere through the door. "Can I come?!"

"How long have you been standing there?" Hugo asked, a little surprised by his entrance.

"Don't worry about it, so can I come, please!" He smiled wide.

"You're not gonna cause any trouble?" He nodded at my question. "Then I don't see why not."

"We can't use the Portal, the magic of this tablet from the Water Temple is messing with it badly." Ray said. "We could take the DenLiner."

"Not a good idea buddy." Mags spoke up. "You're gonna have to leave that new-fangled train thingy here so I can get to work on preparing it for the Rift Engine."

" **Well how are we s~~~~uppos~~~ed to get there?"**

"Um, did you all forget you are in the presence of the greatest pilot in all of Skylands? Boom!" Flynn posed with a grin.

" **In your 'ship'? I think not."** Sieg quickly denied.

"Suck up your pride we're going on that ship." I told him with narrowed eyes. "Flynn, let's get to it."

* * *

" _Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, after our treacherous journey of combating flying snakes, avoiding a tornado made of fire, AND surviving the acid rain I can safely say we are in the clear on our way to Motleyville."_ Flynn assured over the ship's intercom. He's not joking about that all, those snakes were massive.

" **Why must everything is this cursed place try to kill us?"** Sieg complained as he and Serpen panted heavily.

"Please, I've been doing this for twelve years. I've seen far worse." Ray told the Swan Imagin which only made him huff.

"Wait, twelve years? You look the same age as me." I questioned.

"Well…yeah." He shrugged.

" **Then that means~~~~~ you've been fighting s~~~~~ince you were two years~~~ old?!"**

"Like I said, I had a rough childhood." He defended.

"Ray, how long have you been in Skylands?" I asked him, and he got an uncomfortable look.

"All my life, Master Eon said he found me as a baby and raised me ever since. I don't even know who my parents are." He rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry for brining that up." I apologised quickly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine don't worry about it." He sighed. "We're getting close to Motleyville now. When we get there we're meeting up with two Skylanders, Terrafin and Rattle Shake. I can't seem to teleport anyone from the Academy so luckily they were already near."

" **Why is~~~~ it that a lot of the S~~~~kylanders~~~~' names~~~ are jokes~~~ or play on words~~~?"**

"I dunno I didn't name them." He simply answered. Flynn parked the Dread-Yacht on the golden sands outside the Mad Max looking gate.

Waiting at the end of the draw bridge were the two Skylanders Ray mentioned. The first was a short humanoid with grey skin with his arms having rock like fore arms. On his back were orange spots and a shark fin.

The other was a humanoid snake with yellow and red scales and wore a cowboy shirt and hat with a feather. In his hand was a silver gun that had an actual snake inside it.

"Sup guys." He greeted the two.

"Hola Ray." Rattle Shake greeted with a tilt of his hat.

"Sup bro." Terrafin fist bumped the Portal Master.

"How come you two aren't in Motleyville already? Would've thought you'd wait inside." He questioned the two.

"Well we would of, but the gates have been locked as soon as we got here." Rattle Shake answered. "We tried knocking but the Dirt Sharks aren't answering."

" **Wait a moment, why is that you do not speak in hisses while Serpentaros does? You are both snakes."** Sieg asked the Swapper as he looked between the two snake themed guys.

"Oh it's simple, I don't stereotype." He joked, which got a laugh out of the Cobra Imagin.

So with introductions out of the way the six of us walked up the stairs towards Motleyville's gate. When we got to the top there was sigh that read 'UNDER NEW MANAGMENT' in big bold letters.

"New management?" Ray asked with utter shock. "There's no way Sharpfin would sell his title as Baron, no matter what price."

"Ai! Let us in!" Terrafin shouted as he banged on the door. "We're here to cut a deal!"

When he said that the locks behind the door clicked and the gate opened. What we expected was Sharpfin, but instead we got some Dirt Shark with that looked like a hammerhead shark.

"Welcome to Motleyville cherished customers." He beamed a sharp toothed smile. "Come in, come in."

He walked back inside as we followed. As we walked through Motleyville's streets I could see that they were empty, not a single other person in sight.

"So what can I help you with? A tour maybe since you're newcomers?" He offered.

"Newcomers? No, we're one of Sharpfin's biggest customers." Ray explained which made the Dirt Shark flinch.

"Oh right, he did mention you a lot, guess you're the Portal Master." He chuckled nervously. "I'm Hammerhead by the way. So, interested in buying any weapons?" He stopped us dead in the middle of the town.

"We don't need weapons we need to speak with Sharpfin." I cut him off. "Where is he?"

"Why would you wanna talk with that con?!" He asked aggressively. "Didn't ya read the sign saying new management, I'm in charge now! Sharpfin retired and now I'm the Baron."

"If I know Sharpfin, he would never retire till the day he died." Terrafin pointed at Hammerhead accusingly. "Where is he?"

"Out of the picture," He growled. "And so will you be. Lobster!" He called out, and soon enough a laser blasted the ground right in front of us and knocked us down.

I groaned as I pushed myself up and saw that coming out of an alleyway was an Imagin. It looked very mechanical and had four lobster like legs. His body was gold and bronze, and he had one small right arm while his left arm was replaced by a giant lobster claw. His head wasn't animalistic but more robotic.

" **You lousy kids just had to show up."** He said as he click clacked over to Hammerhead, his voice cold and mechanical. **"But you're in a cl-awful amount of trouble now."** He snapped said claw.

"Did that Imagin just make a pun?" Ray blurted out as he and the others stood. "Because that was pretty…'crabby'." I just groaned.

"Sharpfin may have had some idiot engineers on his team, but meet my new boys!" Hammerhead exclaimed, and so out of every nook and cranny came Mole Imagin. "Get em!"

" **There's~~~~ s~~~o many!"** Serpen exclaimed.

"Not to worry tiny friend." Rattle Shake assured as he slivered up next to him. "Terrafin and I will be able to handle them. Go ahead, snake my day."

He aimed his snake gun at some of the Moles and made the snake inside it shoot venom from its mouth. Many of the Moles got hit with his blasts as Terrafin charged in, banging his fists together.

"It's feeding time!" He yelled as he punched through the swarm of Imagin.

" **Then that leaves you with me."** The Lobster Imagin shot another laser at us. The four of us ducked out of the way as the laser exploded a tanker behind us.

"Serpen it's you and me. Sieg, help Ray and Flynn search for Sharpfin." He nodded and jumped inside me, giving me the silver streak and eyepatch. He slung the Den-O Belt and pressed the silver button. **"Henshin!"**

 **(Insert: Yoru a nemureru kai)**

 **SCYTHE FORM!**

Plat Form constructed itself as the Scythe Form armour also attached as Serpen rushed at Lobster. **"You are….already dead!"**

Lobster fired a laser that Serpen jumped over and kicked the Imagin in the head. He landed behind the Imagin and punched him in the chest twice. He pulled back our hands in pain, considering he punched basically a robot.

" **Ow! Alright, let's~~~~ try this~~!"** He struck out both our hands and blasted two streams of acid into the Imagin's face and body. Lobster backed up and raised his claw to stop the acid from hitting his face.

While it was distracted, Serpen took the first two pieces of the DenGasher and made the top blade of his weapon that he threw at Lobster as the blade grew and stabbed into his chest.

He took the other two pieces and made the staff part of the scythe. He ran over to Lobster and shoved the staff into the blade and ripped it out.

Lobster growled and tried punching us with his claw and small arm. Serpen swiftly moved around each punch and retaliated with slashes of his scythe.

After one slash, Lobster grabbed the shaft of the DenGasher with his claw and wouldn't let go. He landed a few punches to our helmet so Serpen blasted some acid onto one of his legs, making him step back.

" **Now you done it."** Lobster directed his glowing eyes at us as his chest opened to reveal a big looking gun.

'Oh that looks bad! Like Iron Man's Unibeam!' I yelled in my mind. **"That does~~~ look bad."** Serpen agreed.

The Imagin finished charging his cannon and fired a massive orange laser beam from it. It dragged across the ground as Serpen rolled out of the way. The laser continued until it tore through a building and caused a dust cloud.

"Hey, over here!" We looked over to where Ray was calling us from an alleyway. "Come on!"

" **Time for a retreat I s~~~ay."** Serpen rushed over to where they were as the cloud disappeared.

 **(End song)**

* * *

After getting away from the battle, we met back up with the two Skylanders and hid in some scrapyard, which looked no different from the rest of this place.

"It's a good thing I found you before that thing ripped you to pieces." Sharpfin sighed as he sat down on a chunk of metal. "That thing wiped out some of my best robots like they were nothing."

"Sharpfin, what exactly happened here?" Ray asked.

Sharpfin hummed and tapped his claws on his cane. "It all started a day or two ago, when I banned Hammerhead from Motleyville."

"You banned the guy?" Terrafin said with the most shock I could ever see on a person's face. "He must have done something really bad for you of all people to do that."

"Who's this Hammerhead guy? I never remember you mentioning him?" Ray asked as he and I took a seat next to him.

"That's because he's a recent member of the crew." Sharpfin stood up and paced in front of us. "I found him, a street urchin, in Iron Jaw Gulch. Turned out he was pretty good mechanic so I brought him back and gave him a place amongst us. But after a few years he started to take an interest in weapons rather than vehicles. And only a few days ago he tested one of his weapons."

" **And…..what happened?"** Sieg urged him to go on.

Sharpfin stopped pacing and closed his eyes. "What he made was a tool of destruction. He made a bomb powered by Petrified Darkness,"

"Ooh, that's some bad stuff." Rattle Shake frowned. "The stuff can basically turn anything evil with the smallest dose of its energy."

"When the bomb detonated in some remote area, it decimated that land. Practically created a black hole and made a crater bigger than anything I ever seen." He continued.

"Holy guacamole!" Flynn gasped. "Kinda sucks he's a villain, would've hopped he'd fix the Dread-Yacht's weapon system."

"With it, I had enough and decided actions should be taken."

"And by making him that angry enough to have the Imagin consider him weak hearted." I summarised. "No wonder a weapon maker would think of an Imagin like that."

"He's got my boys locked up in the middle of our town square with those monsters patrolling ever corner." Sharpfin huffed and tapped his cane again.

"Well not to toot our own horns, but Terrafin and I took out a good few of those mole thingies." Rattle Shake shrugged and Terrafin nodded.

"They're not that hard to beat." The Dirt Shark added.

" **I think it'd be better if I were to fight this Lobster Imagin."** Sieg spoke up. **"While I admit your acid attack has proven effective, your speed with your weapon is lacking, my weapons lead to faster strikes."**

"But, before we do," I knelt in front of the Baron. "I'd like to cut a deal."

After saying that I was grabbed on the arm by Ray and pulled away. "What they hell are you thinking?!" He whispered.

"I know who these businesses type work. We'd help them but then we'd get nothing in return." I smirked confidently and swished my hair. "Trust me."

I turned back and walked to the business man. "Shall we?"

"What kinda deal lass?"

"Well we originally came here looking for a special car part, and knowing you are Skylands' best businessman, you probably have it."

"Hm! What's the payoff here?" Sharpfin rubbed his chin, seemingly amused.

"Well we have no real reason to help you. So suit yourself." Sharpfin narrowed his eyes at me, before he let out a good loud chuckle.

"I like your attitude Girly. If you can bust out my boys and deal with those Moles then we'll have a fighting chance. And after that, I'll get you the part you need."

"Told you so…" I mouthed at Ray, who only shook his head. "Let's get to planning."

* * *

Sharpfin wasn't kidding, the streets are filled with Mole Imagin. And all of Sharpfin's workers are locked up in a giant cage right in the middle of the street.

"Okay, we got this." Ray encouraged as we hid behind in an alley. "Remember the plan, we'll handle the Moles while you guys save the engineers."

"Not a problem." I responded with my Belt on.

"And I'm the bait." Sharpfin grumbled. He walked out of the alley and waved his arm at the Imagin. "Oi you freaks! You want me, come and get me!" He turned and ran as the Moles rushed after him.

"A~~~~~~~nd now!" Just as Sharpfin got a good distance away, Ray slammed the tip of his staff on the ground and caused a huge fissure that then swallowed and crushed a few dozen Moles. "Go!"

The rest of us charged at the remaining Imagin. "Come on Sieg, Henshin!"

 **(Insert: Double Action Wing Form)**

 **WING FORM!**

Sieg jumped in as his version of Plat Form built itself on, the Wing Form armour soon following. " **Kourin,"** He raised his hand gracefully, turning it ever so delicately. **"Man o jishite."**

One Mole tried slashing at us with his claw, which Sieg blocked with his fore arm and kicked his stomach and punched his face. Another went to attack us from behind but Sieg elbowed him before making his weapon.

He spun around and threw the short axe that stuck into one Moles' head. He turned as another tried to stab him with a drill only to slash across his chest with the boomerang. He walked over to pick up the small axe and continued to the cage as Ray and his Skylanders dealt with the last Moles.

A shot rang through the air as a laser headed right to us. Sieg rolled out of the way as it kicked up dust.

" **Back again eh?"** Lobster clacked into view. **"Good, now I get to rip you apart."**

" **As if you can fiend."** Sieg said with his hands behind his back. **"Serpentaros, please see to freeing those Engineers."**

" **Got it."** Serpen ran over to the cage while Sieg stared down Lobster.

The Imagin aimed his claw again and blasted another laser. Back flipped over it and threw both weapons, the two soared through the air and scrapped against Lobster's metal body. Sieg ran to the enemy Imagin and caught the DenGasher to then deliver more slashes and chops.

Lobster snapped his claw on our arm and threw us into random tank that was just there. With his little arm, he somehow picked up a motorcycle and threw it at us.

'Shrink it!' Sieg dropped one of his weapons and aimed his hand that glowed a soft white. The bike also glowed and shrank to the size of a toy, and also dinked us on the head.

Lobster threw more random junk at us that Sieg kept shrinking. But while we were distracted by that, Lobster took that chance to fire another laser that blew up the tank and sent us into the air.

After crashing into the ground, Sieg struggled to push ourselves up as Lobster stomped one of his legs on out arm. He slowly opened his claw and the cannon within charging.

" **Gonna have some roasted swan tonight, yum-yum."** I can't take anymore of this guy's crappy wits.

As he was about to blast us, Lobster was hit in the head by a spanner. The robotic Imagin looked to where the projectile came from and saw about ten Dirt Shark Engineers holding hammers, spanners and wrenches. Serpen stood in front of them with his tiny hands on his hips.

" **Aw crud."** Lobster groaned before he was pelted by all the tools thrown by the Engineers. Each hit left tiny dents in his metal plating, he got it even worse when Serpen started to spray acid onto his body.

'Cavalry has arrived! Finish him off Sieg!' The Swan Imagin nodded and picked up his weapons before scanning the Pass.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Energy flowed to both pieces of the DenGasher. **"Royal Smash!"** He threw both pieces that flew around and struck Lobster twice before returning to Sieg's hands.

" **This lobster's cooked!"** He made one finally joke and exploded.

 **(End Song)**

Sieg removed the Belt and jumped out as all the Engineers cheered. Ray came walking over and threw Hammerhead into the big circle of the crowd.

"Get off me! I'm the Baron of Motleyville, I deserve more respect!" He shouted as he tried to push through some Engineers, who only pushed him back to the ground.

"No Hammerhead, you're nuts." Sharpfin said as he and the rest of us walked through the crowd to the centre. "You devoted yourself to making these tools of destruction that you forgot what it meant to become an engineer. You're meant to craft the future, not destroy it!" He growled at him. "Now leave, never come back here."

Hammerhead snarled and pushed through the crowd as he ran to the gate, the rest of the Dirt Sharks cheering in triumph.

"With that over," Sharpfin turned to our group. "A deal is a deal. What kinda part are you looking for?"

* * *

"Wow, a Rift Engine huh? That's gonna be a tab bit difficult." Sharpfin sighed. After everything went back to normal, Sharpfin took us to his office for a chat about our deal. "Those things are hard to come by."

"So, you don't have one?" I asked, feeling like my hope was on the edge of being shattered.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He shrugged. "Real question is why I should give away something as valuable as that? I mean I owe Ray a lot for what he's done for me in the past, but with you girlie we just met."

"Sharpfin come on, doesn't this count as one of my favours?" Ray tried to reason.

"Can't say that it does. See that's a favour for you, not for her." He leaned on his desk and looked at me in the eyes. "Give me a reason."

"I need it to help my friends!" I burst out, which startled everyone in the room. "They're lost somewhere outside of Skylands and this engine may be the only FUCKING thing that can help them!"

The others just kept quiet as I breathed heavily. "So please, I'm not asking as someone looking for business, but as someone who's desperate to find an answer…."

Sharpfin blinked a bit before sighing and grabbing his cane. "Come with me." He led us out of his office and through a few halls before we made it to a vault door.

"You're just so lucky that I do happen to have a spare Rift Engine." He turned the massive handle and opened the door to show a multitude of random stuff. "This is my treasure vault, here I store everything I find a use for. Your engine's over there." He pointed over the moderately big golden engine.

Ray, Flynn, Rattle Shake and Terrafin went over and began to pick up the Rift Engine.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked Sharpfin, who only tapped his cane.

"I don't know, all that talk about wanting to save your friends touched my heart I guess." He chuckled. "You're a good kid Amy, I can see why Ray keeps you around.

"Oh, now I'm missing Kintaros!" Ray complained as they were tryna take the engine out.

"Come on pussies, put your backs into it!"

* * *

"So! I'm gonna swap the thingamajig, and tighten the thingy over here, whilst installing the important part right there!" Mags said aloud as she, Sharpfin, his Engineers and Flynn worked on installing the Rift Engine."

" **Really think this shall work?"** Sieg asked with a glass on wine in hand. Can Imagin even get drunk?

"It's a last resort, and a last hope." I answered. "I mean, this technology was designed for outer world travelling."

" **Hey, if you trus~~~~t it I'll trus~~~~t it."** Serpen patted my shoulder from the crate he stood on.

"Hot buttered toast! We did it!" We heard Mags celebrate and looked as the DenLiner began to glow and cover in a light, hazy blue colour. "Rift Engine installed and ready for travel!" She gave a thumbs up.

"Is it good to go?" Ray asked as he came outside to look at the Liner.

"Mags says so." I answered excitedly. "So now all we gotta do is type in the same coordinates that Alligator used, and we'll be in Remnant?" He nodded. "Let's go then!"

"Wait up Ray!" We looked behind us as Dr Krankcase ran up to us.

"Huh, what's up doc?"

"I know this may not be the best of times, but I've been able to read the energy waves in the two Stones we've acquired and have found a way to locate similar energy waves." The crazy doctor answered rapidly. "What I'm saying is I found the next one!"

Another one already? But we've got to get the others back….but protecting Skylands should come first. What to do?!

"Go." I looked confusingly at Ray. "Go get those tiny annoyances, I'll get a head start on that stone don't worry about it."

"Really?" He nodded. I smiled and gave him a quick hug and ran over to the DenLiner, Serpen and Sieg not far behind. "Now how to use this thing?" I questioned as I took a seat on the DenBird.

A holographic screen appeared in front of me with a keypad as well. "Alright, here we go." I took out a piece of paper I wrote the coordinates on. I typed each letter and number and the screen turned green with a tick, confirming it's ready.

I grabbed the two handle bars and revved the bike. From the screens inside, I could see that a train track formed in front of the Liner as we ascended and travelled through a portal at light speed.

After a few seconds of confirming whether or not it was safe to stand, I got off the DenBird and caught my breath.

"Jesus…that was….wow." I held my head as I walked out the cockpit and into the main cart, where I saw a confusing sight. "What the…!"

Serpen and Sieg were now no longer chibi sized and looked like how they looked when we first met.

" **We're not s~~~mall…? We're not s~~~mall! HA-HA!"**

" **Oh thank heavens! I don't think I could have taken it any longer."**

"This must've happened when we left the magic of Skylands so don't get too excited, you'll probably shrink again when we get back." Saying made them slump. I walked over the window seat and looked out at all the passing bright colours. "So, how long do you think this'll take?"

" **Hard to s~~~ay. Could take maybe a few minutes~~~~, hours~~~~ even. Hell it could be a day or two before-!"** Serpen didn't finish as we broke through the portal into a new world. **"Or jus~~~t a few s~~~~econds~~~."**

"I see them!" I pointed out the window to four weird humanoids which I'm guessing is the tall version of the Taros. And somehow by itself, the DenLiner landed.

I ran to the door and swung it open to find the Taros standing near some kids that seem about two years older than me. A guy in a trench coat, a girl with long blonde hair, a shorter girl with a red and black blouse, a girl with a black bow and a girl in all white.

"There you guys are." I panted with the utmost relief of seeing them again. "C'mon, we gotta get back to Skylands. The others are waiting for us."

" **Amy?!"** They all gasped in surprise I guess. **"Bu-how did you get here with the DenLiner?!"** Momo asked.

"Equipped this thing with a Rift Engine. That's not important though, we found the next stone and I need you guys now." I ordered with a smile.

" **Coming!"** They all saluted and ran onto the train one by one. After they all got on, I looked at the strangers they were with.

"Thanks for looking after my friends." I smiled and shut the door. I felt the Liner move as another portal opened and we flew in.

As soon as we were in a suitable motion, I was tackled into a hug by four human sized buddies of mine.

" **WE MISSED YOU!"** They all wept.

"I know, I missed you guys too!" I returned the hug. We all let go and stood back up. "This gonna be one hell of a story right?" The four nodded.

" **But this trip wasn't so bad."** Momo puffed his chest and dramatically put his hand on his hips. **"At least we're finally tall again!"**

"Wait for it…" I deadpanned, and in about 5…4…3…2…1 they all glowed their respective colours and shrank back down.

" **AW GOD DAMMIT!"** They all shouted.

* * *

Hammerhead walked through the rainy streets of Iron Jaw Cultch with a growl. "Damn Sharpfin. Damn Portal Master. Damn armoured weirdo!" He kicked a can and suck against a wall.

" **Poor little Dirt Shark."** Hammerhead's attention spun to the voice to see Negataros holding a black umbrella. **"All alone."**

"Who the hell are you?" Hammerhead narrowed his eyes at the Imagin.

" **I am someone in need of your mechanical expertise."** He walked over so the umbrella covered him and Hammerhead. **"Especially in the….weapons department."**

"Really? What kind?" Hammerhead stood up to address his employer.

" **This kind."** He pointed behind Hammerhead, where Gaoh stood. The Dirt Shark jumped in shock at the sight of the hooded man before he held out his holographic projector. He pressed a button and projected a type of robotic body. **"Think you can make it?"** Nega asked.

"Heh-heh-heh. Definitely." The engineer smirked as he looked over his future project.

* * *

 **A/N: And done. Sorry if this took a while, my last computer broke but hey, I got a new one. Nice and small this time.**

 **But anyway with this minor arc outta the way I can now move on to inviting the next member of our Den-O team.**

 **?: "This reveal seems, illogical."**

 **Whatever. Anyway time for reviews.**

 **Guest DCDGojira: No it's not alternate realities he's going to my stories it's juts not cannon to those specific stories.**

 **Pyrojack25: Well if you wanna check out that MK/RWBY story, my new friend JJJwhovian will be posting it.**

 **Austin: Hmm, the old lady thing could work.**

 **Alright then, now for a little bad news. School is starting up again soon, and this means I won't be able to update as much.**

 **So I'll see ya next time.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


	9. LOGIC! LOGIC! LOGIC! LOGIC! LOGIC! LOGIC

**A/N: HI READER**

 **We're back for some more Den-O action, now that the Taros are back from their trip to Remnant and are after the next stone.**

 **But now a NEW CHALLENGER APPEARS in the form of the next new Taros. So let's just get it started.**

 **WRITER FORM!**

* * *

CHAPTER 9: LOGIC! LOGIC! LOGIC! LOGIC! LOGIC! LOGIC! LOGIC! LOGIC! LOGIC!

* * *

" **Hm, so the Imagin were definitely here."** Momo said as it was pretty obvious, well that being the fact that there were several piles of sand scattered around the small jungle we were in.

Reason we're here is cause Dr Krankcase had told us this is was where the Earth Stone would be, it had the whole Aztec look and vines wrapping all over. Looked like a movie set.

But for why we're just standing out here, well there seems to be a giant monster shaped whole in the temple's walls, meaning something got out and destroyed any Imagin that were here. Oh and the Stone's gone, so that kinda sucks.

"Something big came through here, something mad." Ray said, looking around at the destroyed vegetation. "Damn thing broke everything."

" **The real question is what came out?"** Kin inquired. **"These temples have been here for thousands of years apparently, so what could survive down there for that long?"**

"You're right." I crossed my arms and thought. "Our best bet so far is to follow the path of destruction this thing left. Maybe we can find it."

" **That would be our best course of action."** Ura agreed. **"We need to find it before it gets to an inhabited area."**

" **Well why are we still talking here?"** Ryuu sarcastically said before running off in the direction of the destructive path, the rest of us running after him.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Skylander Academy's laboratory, Dr Krankcase looked at the two Stones already gathered curiously.

"I don't get it, I already linked the frequencies they gave off to locate the Earth Stone but it's like they automatically changed the frequencies." He took his hat off and ruffled his hair before putting it back on. "Who knew science could be so confusing?" He grumbled.

Suddenly a sharp pain entered Krankcase as he leaned onto the table as he panted a bit heavily. Small amounts of sand seeped from his jacket and as he removed his hat, the rest of the sand poured out.

" **Tell me your wish. I can grant anything you desire."** The Imagin said. **"Be it hopefully logical."**

"My own wish huh?" Krankcase wondered. 'This is one of those Imagin things that Amy's little guys warned us about.'

" **Do hurry up, wasting my time is…illogical."** The Imagin said impatiently.

"Um, okay-okay-okay I got! I wish to have any and all information about these Elemental Stones, just anything to help me understand them." Krankcase said before feeling really tried and clacked over to a sofa and fell asleep.

" **Your logical wish is my command."** The Imagin said before his body was formed. It was mechanical like the Lobster Imagin with a golden/orange metallic body. His head looked like a Japanese rhinoceros beetle with two yellow eyes and a horn, the metal of his body also looked beetle like with it being shaped like a shell. His last feature were the two big gears on the back of his shoulders that linked together.

The gears on his back turned slowly as it seemed he was powering up.

" **Calculations complete. Best course of action charted. All logical moves planned."** Electrical energy channelled from his horn to his legs as he became a blur and ran out of the Academy. As he left, he passed by two Skylanders, kicking up some wind.

"Did you feel something Pop Fizz?" Jet Vac asked, coming out of his book.

"What?!" The small gremlin asked, who just stared into space.

"Never mind."

* * *

So after following that destructive trail for half an hour, it lead us to this old patch of ruins that I think resembled a church.

" **Well this was a complete waste of time."** Sieg huffed. **"It only lead us to this crumbly old place."**

"I didn't even know that Skylands had any more churches." Ray said as he looked over the ruins. "These ruins seem maybe a few generations old."

" **What kinda religion does this crazy world have anyway?"** Momo asked as he looked at some carvings on a wall. The carvings showed some kind of sacrifice. **"Creepy…"**

"That's Umbra, goddess of death, or at least was." Ray spoke up as he looked at the same carvings as Momo, drawing us all to them. "Master Eon told me that every element had a God or Goddess associated with them. Legend told that Umbra demanded sacrifices to empower her."

" **Strength from death, how…..disturbing."** Kin shivered.

"Jeez, her followers must've been total creeps." I said. "To think they'd murder another person just to pray to her."

" **Do y'all hear sumn?"** Ryuu asked, as….well yeah what is that sound? It sounds like some sorta zoom sound.

 ***ZOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~M!***

The lot of us hid behind some walls and rubble as I got a good look at what came running in. It was an Imagin.

It was mechanical like the Lobster Imagin with a golden/orange metallic body. His head looked like a Japanese rhinoceros beetle with two yellow eyes and a horn, the metal of his body also looked beetle like with it being shaped like a shell. His last feature were the two big gears on the back of his shoulders that linked together.

" **Scanning. Scanning."** The Imagin's eyes scanned over all the carvings. He brought up his arm and pressed a few buttons as a small compartment opened up and began to take pictures of the walls. **"Logical information gathered. Heading to next site."**

" **Whoa! A robot!"** Ryuu said before Serpen slapped a hand over his mouth.

" **Hiding yourselves is most illogical."** The Imagin said as he turned off his camera. It was as if he knew we were already here. The eight of us stepped out with Ray preparing his staff and me putting on my belt. **"Scanned, six Imagin and two Humans, a logical ratio."**

" **He's a smart one."** Ura commented.

"Whaddya doing here Imagin? Didn't think you lot would be religious." I questioned as I took the Rider Pass out of my pocket.

" **I am only doing what is necessary to complete my contract with that green skinned scientist with the four wooden legs."**

"Dammit Krankcase…" I heard Ray mumble.

" **Now I'd best recommend you not get in my way. That would be most…..illogical."** The ports on his wrists opened up as a small gun came out of each. He aimed at all of us and started to blast away.

We all yelped and took cover once again as the Imagin's blasts started to chip away the old rock.

" **Amy, let's do this!"** Momo said to me and I nodded before pressing the red button. The electronic keyboard played as Momo jumped into my body. **"Henshin!"**

 **(Insert: Double Action Sword Form)**

 **SWORD FORM!**

Plat Form formed onto my body with the red Sword Form armour attaching. The visor slid down and split to form eyes.

" **Ora….Sanjou!"** Momo posed. **"Listen here nuts and bolts!"** He yelled over the gunfire. **"From start to finish, I'm at a climax!"**

Momo jumped out and dodged some of the gunfire before constructing the DenGasher into Sword Mode and deflected a lot of the blasts.

The Beetle Imagin began to walk forward as Momo ran forward and deflected more blasts. When they got close enough, Beetle stopped shooting and threw two punches across our chest. Momo tried to slash but Beetle batted our arm away and punched our chest. Another attempted slash was batted away and with us receiving another punch, this time to the helmet.

Electricity then flowed down to his right leg as he assaulted us with high speed powered kicks, casting sparks off us.

Momo stumbled back a bit and readied a flame slash that he sent towards but it only grazed over Beetle's metal body.

" **Using fire based attacks against me is….illogical."** Beetle said and began to skulk towards us like a bloody Terminator.

'DUN-DUN-DUN-DUH-DUH! DUN-DUN-DUN-DUH-DUH!' **"No! Stop that!"** He shouted as I mentally laughed.

Electricity flowed down to Beetle's legs and he turned to a blur and zoomed over to us, striking us at high speeds multiple times.

" **Damn…this guy's fast."** Momo panted as the battle seemed to be taking its toll.

" **Surrendering now would be the logical approach."** Beetle aimed one of his cannons directly at our helmet, but the rustles of grass caught his attention as he looked to the left and saw some kinda doe creature. **"Huh, fascinating…"**

" **Now's your chance Mom no Ji! He's distracted!"** Kin shouted at us. Momo sprawled to his feet and spear tackled Beetle to the ground, scanning the Pass in the process.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

" **Hissatsu….Ore no-!"** The ground began to shake violently which made Momo fall backwards off the Imagin. **"What the hell?!"**

 **(End Song)**

"Look!" Ray pointed at some random boulder that began to rumble and…..move?

Multiple other rocks flew over to it and attached to it and grew, grew, grew very large. All the rocks and boulders were connected by some magical bond and formed together into a giant Golem!

 **(A/N: It looks like a Stone Talus from Breath of the Wild)**

The Golem stood tall and let out a bellow that shook the earth.

"I've never seen a Golem that big before!" Ray said flabbergasted.

" **That's~~~~~ pretty big."** Serpen stepped back, as did the other Taros as they were pretty intimidated.

" **Oh it's not that bad, I can take it!"** Momo said confidently. He charged at the Golem and fired a flame slash, and as it came closer the fires only dismissed. **"Uh….."**

'Momo, you did read about which Elements are stronger or weaker against each other right?'

" **Well in all honesty I was never really the reading kinda guy, I prefer to learn while doing."**

The Golem swung its massive arm and thumped us into one of the ruin's walls as we slouched down.

" **Elemental Stone detected, commencing retrieval."** Beetle aimed his blasters at the Golem and fired multiple lasers. They bounced off the Golem as it raised an arm to protect itself.

It picked up a clump of dirt and threw it at the Imagin, who super sped his way out of the way with the dirt now coming to us. Ray aimed his staff and blasted a jet of water that turned it to mud which splattered all over Sieg, making the Swan Imagin freak out.

The Beetle Imagin ran up the Golem's arm and changed the electricity from his legs to arms to allow him to assault with high speed punches. The Golem twisted and turned and was able to throw Beetle off its back.

Beetle landed crouched and assessed the situation. **"Probability of success; 67.32%. Logical course of action is retreat."** He said before speeding away.

" **OI! Get back here coward!"** Momo shouted and was gonna go after him, but the Golem got our attention again.

The Golem smashed its hand into the ground and charged at us. Momo rolled out of the way as the Golem's fist crushed a ruin wall.

Vines spurted out of the ground and wrapped around the Golem's body. I looked over to Ray to see he was struggling to keep his staff on the ground.

"This damn thing is too much for us, so I say we run!" He grunted.

'Gotta say I agree.' I said to all my Imagin who nodded in agreement as we decided to have a strategical retreat, Momo jumping out my body and Ray covering our escape with a fog.

We got a safe distance away from the Golem and stopped to catch our breath. "Whew, that thing really packed a punch." Ray panted and rubbed his head.

" **Here's~~~~~ a ques~~~~tion….what was~~~~~ that thing!?"** Serpen shouted.

"A Golem." I answered. "Creatures that take form from solid matter; metal, wood, ice, and especially rocks."

" **So a creature that can access many different elements. And ones that require true strength."** Kin said.

" **So how do we beat it?"** Ura asked. **"There's gotta be a way to weaken the links each body part has with the main body."**

"Gimme a sec," Ray reached into one of his pockets and pulled out one of those communicator stones. "Hey Hugo, can you get me any info on Golems? Not like Gear-Golems just like regular Golems."

" _Hmm, well if it's not a Gear-Golem then it doesn't have a spirit to form it."_ Hugo said from his side of the line. _"That must mean the Golem you fought has a core stabilising it. The only way to defeat a Golem like that is to disrupt the core from its' main body, after that the rest of the body would crumble."_

" **Well that was easy."** Ryuu shrugged.

"No….no it's not." Ray sighed.

" _It's not because of whatever kind of core the Golem might have, it could have an explosive one for all we know!"_ Hugo exclaimed.

" **Um…here's a thought."** Sieg spoke up, gaining our attention. **"That temple we visited, the one that had the Stone, what if the Golem came from there? And as a side note, what if this core thing you're talking about is the Stone we're looking for?"**

"That…is actually a very good theory." Ray admitted. "I mean the Stones have enough Elemental Energy to do something like that."

" **Great, and we practically have nothing to fight against it."** Momo huffed.

"Well we got Kin, each Element is neutral to each other to he's kind of our only chance." The Bear Imagin nodded at my logic.

"And let's not forget that metal Imagin running around after the Stones as well, but why was he at that ruined church?" Ray wondered.

" _Church?"_

"We'll tell ya later Hugo, thanks for the help." Ray hung up. "Now the next problem, how do we find that Golem again?"

" **Wait, we're practically walking tracking devices for those Stones. Why don't we just have Bear track it down since he's Earth or some shit?"**

"Oh yeah, we had Ura find the Water Stone just by looking at a map." I turned to Kin and knelt down a bit. "Kin I need you to really focus now and find that Golem. Please."

Kin crossed his arms and hummed. He clapped his hands and got into a sumo pose as he began to concentrate…I think so at least.

The yellow Imagin hummed and grunted before his right hand began to glow brown.

" **This way!"** Kin shouted and took one or two steps right before falling straight asleep. **"Zzzz…."**

"Oh great. Well at least the glow is still going." I picked up the sleeping Imagin and pointed him in a random direction. "It started glowing brighter this way, come on let's go."

I started to lead our group in the direction the glow was brightening at. But I had to wonder, why did that Imagin stop the fight to look at that doe?

* * *

Beetle stopped running with a skid. He had gotten a good distance away and was now going through the calculations of what to do next.

" **The Golem's body is tough, further data required."** His arm started to spark as the servos were damaged. **"But the logical thing now is to commence repairs."**

A port opened on his leg as he reached in and pulled out a repair tool to then begin fixing his arm.

' **Why did I cease the battle? Just when I was to defeat the Den-O I got distracted by that creature, a highly illogical move.'** Beetle thought to himself.

A rustle caught his attention as he spun around and aimed one of his cannons at the thing making the sound, only to see it was the same doe from before.

" **Oh, it's you again."** The Imagin lowered his arm as the doe approached. **"I would not have expected to see you again, logically you would not have been able to catch up to my speed."**

The doe began to sniff at the Imagin, confusing him. **"What a curious creature you are."** Beetle raised his hand cautiously and began to then pet the doe's head, making it give off a pleased sound. **"Heh, heh, cute."**

Suddenly more woodland creatures like birds, squirrels and other mammals came up to inspect the Imagin.

" **Logically I'd make some joke or reference to one of those Disney Princesses, but now is not the time."** One of the birds flew up to his horn and landed upon it. **"Well, maybe I have a bit of time…"**

After fixing his arm and spending some time with the animals, which he thought in turn was highly illogical.

" **Calibrations complete, tracking online."** Beetle touched the side of his head which made his eyes light up. **"Searching…..searching…searching…..located."**

Beetle was about to leave but turned around to the doe one last time and petted it. **"To think I would make a true friend in this world, and that friend being a creature like you. It defies most logic but I'm okay with that."**

Electricity charged to his legs as he then sped away, not noticing the Mantis Imagin was behind a tree, giggling to herself.

* * *

" **Warmer, warmer, warmer, warmer, warmer, warmer, warmer, warmer, WARMER….…colder."** I sighed. The glow from Kin's led us to what I can only call a seaside village called Bubble Ville, and lemme tell you this place is soft. This place had a beach, shops, boats, and even a fish and chips shop…damn I wanna get me some fish chips, haven't had any since I came here.

" **You'd think it be easy to find a giant stone monster."** Momo growled with a pout.

"You're just salty because you never got finish off that Beetle Imagin." Ray snickered which made Momo growl more.

" **SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL LIGHT YOUR ASS ON FIRE!"** He shouted at the Portal Master who only laughed.

" **Calm down Momo No Ji, it's getting brighter over here!"** Kin led us over to the beach, pointing at a VERY suspicious boulder among the sand.

" **Well that was easy."** Ryuu shrugged.

"Oh no. Look who's here to crash the party." Ray pointed to the other side of the beach, and we all saw Beetle walking up to the rock, occasionally stopping to interact with some crabs and birds for some reason.

"Why's he playing with those animals?" I wondered.

" **Who cares~~~~~? Let's~~~~ get him!"** Serpen said as all the Taros ran down the steps towards the sand.

"No wait! Agh you little arseholes!" I yelled but to no avail. I started to run after them, which was not easy with my shoes.

I then tripped on something and commenced to roll down the stairs like a bloody tennis ball. Surprisingly this stuff was soft, kinds felt like….bubbles I guess.

I landed on the sand and massaged my back to ease the slight pain. The Taros ran past me and headed straight for the Imagin.

"Oh you guys sure took your time!" I snarked and pushed myself up.

"Need some help Rolly Polly?" Ray joked as he leisurely walked off the stairs. I merely groaned and wacked him in the stomach. "Tou jeez! Learn to take a joke!"

I focused back on the fight, only to see the Taros were climbing all over Beetle's arms, legs and shoulder. The best way to describe it would be a bunch of toddlers trying to fight Dwayne Johnson.

Beetle bucked back and forth as he tried to throw off the Taros. He then tripped backwards into the boulder, which began to rumble as other rocks joined with it to form the Golem once again. It swung its rocky fist that hit both Beetle and the Taros, sending them a good distance away. The Golem turned to us and leered.

"So…..you wanna have a crack at it?" Ray offered albeit nervously.

"No you go first oh so powerful Portal Master." I pushed him forward. Ray stumbled forward and looked up to the giant rock monster.

"Um….hey. Wait what am I doing, I don't have to fight you." He pulled out his staff and held it up before slamming in on the sand. "Crusher!"

A brown circle formed behind him before forming into a giant humanoid shape. The light cleared, showing a giant stone Golem, this time humanoid with green gems imbedded in him. Around his shoulder was a metal sash that had green gem spikes, with his head having a metal helmet with blue eyes. In his hands was a giant hammer.

"It's Crush Hour!" Crusher and the Golem stared each other down before Crusher raised his hammer and swung at the Golem. The hammer bashed against the Golem's body as it retaliated by rearing its fist and punching Crusher in the chest.

"Yeah go on, get him big guy!" Ray cheered as the two titans clashed.

" **Amy!"** I heard Ura's voice say as he ran up to me.

"Ura what are you doing? Where's Kin?"

" **Busy holding the Beetle Imagin, he's keeping him pinned. Listen we're next to an ocean, so I basically have unlimited ammunition."** He is making some good sense.

"Alright, let's do this." I slung in the belt and pressed the blue button. Ura rubbed his hands and jumped into my body.

" **Henshin!"**

 **(Insert: Double Action Rod Form)**

 **ROD FORM!**

Plat Form formed onto us as Rod Form's armour attached. Ura rolled his neck and turned to the Golem.

" **Omae...Boku Ni Tsuraretemiru?"** Ura made the DenGasher into Rod Form and went to charge at the Golem.

 ***BANG!***

If not for a gunshot to land in front of us. We turned to see Beetle marching towards us as he threw off a groaning Serpen.

" **For the last time, I advise you to get out of my way!"** He started to run at us and when he got close he swung a punch that Ura blocked with the DenGasher.

The two traded blows with one another, Ura managing to get some range thanks to his rod. On the other hand Beetle was combining his punches with his mini cannons. Electricity channelled to Beetle's hands before he delivered high speeded punches to our chest. The last punch sent us skidding towards the ocean as Ura stabbed the DenGasher into the sand to stop.

Ura growled and spun the DenGasher which collected water from the sea and launched a stream at Beetle. The water sunk into his mechanisms and made the metal Imagin spaz out with sparks spewing out.

'Ura now's out chance, get the Golem!' The Turtle Imagin nodded and made a break to the fight between giants. Crusher held the Golem's arms behind its back and seemed to struggle as doing so.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Ura stopped running and hefted the DenGasher with both hands. The spear flew towards but just as it was to impact, the Golem busted out from Crusher's grasp and back handed the DenGasher away before shoulder bashing Crusher back.

The rod continued to spin to the side of the beach where there was a…family of ducks? Where did those ducks come from?!

" **N-N-N-NO!"** Beetle managed to move and speed his way in front of the ducks so the DenGasher stabbed into him, enlarging the hexagon on him.

'He put himself in front of the attack for those ducks?' I wondered. 'This guy may not be as bad as we thought.'

The Golem then thwacked Beetle so the Hexagon exploded and sent him tumbling to those ducks. He picked up the whole family and sped off.

 **(End Song)**

" **He's certainly a strange one."** Ura said as he dodged from a slam from the Golem. **"I think now is the best time to switch with Kin-chan."**

'No.'

" **Huh?"** Both the yellow and blue questioned.

'Hear me out here, Kin I need you and others to help Ray and Crusher distract the Golem. Ura, you and I are going after that Imagin.' The two hummed sceptically. 'Please guys, trust me.' The two looked at each other, before sighing and mentally agreeing.

" **Alright Amy, let's go after him."** Ura turned to Ray. **"Ray, you need to distract it! Amy and I are going to get that Imagin!"**

"Okay but make it quick, I dunno how long Crusher can handle this thing!" He yelled back before blasting a light laser from his staff.

'Come on Ura, let's go.' Ura disassembled the DenGasher and ran in the direction of Bubble Ville, more specifically the cliff on the edge of town. After a five minute run, we made it to the top of the cliff where we could see Beetle standing there, seeing off the family of ducks.

" **I see you have followed me up here."** Beetle said, not even looking at us. Ura jumped out of my body with the Rod Form armour going away. **"I cannot debate whether that was logical or not."**

"Why'd you do that, get in the way of that attack?" I asked as Beetle turned around. "I wouldn't have thought evil Imagin would care for some animals."

" **My contract was to learn about these Stones, but in doing so I learned about the value of living things. For some reason, be it illogical, I somehow found that I….cared."**

"You grew a heart." I summarised.

" **What you're saying is, you defied logic?"** Ura asked.

" **I thought if I could complete my contract, I could forget all this strange emotion. Reboot myself in a sense…"**

"Well maybe it's not a bad thing. Emotions are what makes you who you are, without them you're just…a machine." The Imagin looked at me sceptically.

" **For a fourteen year-old girl, you speak logically. I want to keep my emotions, I want to keep all those creatures safe."** He pledged which I smiled at. A glow came from the Den-O Belt as one of the blank buttons changed to an orange colour.

"Well, I think we know what that means." I turned to Ura. "Mind giving him a shot?"

" **Of course not, let's see what you can do, new Taros."** Beetle stepped forward and turned translucent and entered my body.

" **So, what happens now?"** He looked at my armoured hands. **"It feels…illogical."**

'Just press the orange button and swipe the pass.' I instructed. He pressed the orange button, which let out techno music that sounded a little like Daft Punk. 'Now go for it, Kabutaros.'

" **Henshin!"** Kabu swiped the pass and jumped off the cliff, heading towards the beach.

 **GEAR FORM!**

As we fell, orange pieces of armour appeared and attached to our body. Kabu crashed directly in between of the other Taros and the Golem. As the sand cloud disappeared, it showed the newest addition to the Den-O arsenal.

 **(Insert: Full Force)**

The armour was more advance than the others and had the design of nuts and blots screwed in. The shoulders had halves of gears on the that spiked out. The mask slid down, which was a gear, and spun around before splitting vertically with a pair of eyes lighting up in each side.

" **Whoa, is that….?"** Ryuu was about to ask but was interrupted as Ura came floating down on a bubble.

" **Yup, introducing the newest associate; Kabutaros. Our Tech Taros."** Ura proclaimed.

Kabu stood up straight and looked at the Golem. **"Probability of success; 99.99%."**

Kabu grabbed two pieces of the DenGasher from the side of the Belt and threw them into the air. He raised our left arm as both pieces fell and connected to our wrist. He grabbed the other two pieces and threw them up for them to connect to our right wrist. The four pieces now resembled arm cannons.

Kabu began to run around the Golem as he fired orange laser blasts that impacted against the rocky body. The Golem swung one of its arm to try crush us, and as it came closer electricity energised to our legs as he sped-jumped above the arm and rang up it. He jumped off the head of the Golem and fired burst blasts on the top.

The Golem picked up a nearby boulder and hurled it at us. The electricity travelled from our legs to out arms, and as the boulder came Kabu reared back our fists and delivered high speeded punches that chipped away at the boulder until it left it in pebbles. Kabu lowered our arms and scanned as the Golem came charging at us.

" **Scanned; weaknesses in joints connecting limbs to main torso. Targets acquired."** He cocked the two cannons and ran to the Golem as it got closer to us. The Golem went to smash us with its hand, but Kabutaros slid on our knees in between the Golem's legs and blasted at its knees, causing it to stumble.

The Golem tried to throw another swing at us, but Kabu focused power on the cannons and blasted a charged shot that broke through the Golem's shoulder, which fell to pieces.

'How'd you know that'd work?'

" **It was a logical assessment."**

'Are you gonna have 'logical' be in every single sentence?'

" **I mean it's logical."**

'UGH!' I mentally groaned. 'Can we get back to beating this thing.'

Kabu focused back on the Golem as it bellowed loudly and seemed to throw a tantrum. Kabu fired more and more barrages at the Golem and seemed to chip away more of the stone. The Golem was now starting to crumble as it fell to one knee.

" **Probability has increased to 100%."** Kabu pulled out the Pass and swiped it across the Belt.

 **FULL CHARGE!**

Orange energy flowed from the Belt to both cannons. Kabu threw both our arms backwards and slammed out hands together into a fist. He aimed both cannons as they seemed ready to burst.

" **Incineration Blast!"** Kabu fired a giant orange laser that demolished a good section of the Golem's torso. And in the hole, I could see a glowing brown stone directly in the middle.

Kabu sped over and up the Golem's body before ripping the Stone out of its body. The Golem stood for a few more seconds before crumbling into nothing.

 **(End song)**

Kabu admired the Stone in our hands as Ray and the other Taros approached.

"Well, gotta say…that was dope." Ray groaned as he supported himself with his staff.

Kabu unclipped the Den-O Belt as he exited my body. He looked at his own body, satisfied it was no longer damaged.

"So how'd it feel?" I asked the beetle Imagin as he looked back at me.

" **It felt odd, yet good to do the right thing. Thank you."** He extended one of his hands for a shake. I was about to shake it but was stopped as Kabu glowed orange and his body began to shrink. When the light cleared he was small just like the others. **"This seems…illogical."**

" **Geez, now there's seven of us."** Momo scratched the back of his head. **"Man…Climax is gonna be crowded…."**

"Climax?"

 **"Don't worry about it."** Momo, Ura, Kin and Ryuu said at the same time.

"So now that that's over," Ray took the Stone from my hands. "We can start looking for the next one." Am I the only that thinks this is starting to sound repetitive?

 **"That would be highly illogical."** Everyone looked at Kabu, who was typing into a console in his arm.

"Why? We're on a three for three win streak, why stop?" I asked.

 **"There is no need to search for what is already found."** He answered cryptically. Kabu pressed one last button as holographic pictures of the carvings on the ruins appeared. **"These markings show more than just ancient history, they are a map. A map to the Stone linked to Undead. And by my calculations this trail leads to-"**

"The Mountains of Malefor." Ray said with absolute fear in his eyes. "If that's really where it is...then we are screwed."

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go, our newest Taros. I decided to make his animal themed after a rhinoceros beetle because I couldn't think of any other animal to work with Tech. I also based Kabutaros' personality off of Shockwave's from Transformers Prime. Be it thinking only logically.**

 **Also I have a Poll for what story I'll do in December, I didn't do one for November because I decided to Agito because it's a story I've been wanting to do for a while.**

 **But anyway I'll see you lot next time.**

 **BYE, BYE.**


End file.
